Resonance
by Araceil
Summary: Haku survived the Chidori and was found by Tsunade a month before the wizards do. Who is Harry Potter and what does he have to do with Haku? /NOW TO BE REWRITTEN./
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter/Naruto crossover.**

_I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Naruto. I make no monetary gains from this piece. All places, people and ideas that I do own will be listed at the bottom of the chapter. I own this story so no touchies please. Try to sue and you'll just get the dead moth in my wallet 8)_

**Krum/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Lee, Shizune/Snape, Tsunade/Jiraiya-Sirius(Undecided).**

-

_Haku survived the Chidori and was found by Tsunade a month before the wizards do. Who is Harry Potter and what does he have to do with Haku?_

-

**Resonance**

**Chapter One**

-

Dying.

It's an odd thing.

To be honest... I thought I would fear it in the end.

But I did not.

I never thought of dying in that split second. Never thought. Couldn't think.

There was just movement.

That single breathless moment when everything, _everything_, my whole being was focused on that moment.

The roar of blood in my ears, the throbbing of my cheek and jaw, the static tingle that rushed across my body, the scent of charred flesh and blood in the air.

Nothing but that moment.

No thought.

No pain.

No regret.

Just him.

Just Zabuza-sama.

Zabuza-sama... your tool has failed you.

But at least...

This broken blade can serve you one last time before even my hilt shatters and fades.

"Z-zabu-za... sam-a..."

My life is yours.

Forever yours.

**Only** yours.

Darkness.

-

_Suffocating darkness._

_Uncertain crumbling._

_Cold rush of wind._

_Frigid slap of icy water._

_Suffocating pressure._

_Can't breathe._

_Can't see._

_Pain._

_Churning currents._

_Rushing waters._

_Burning salt._

_Broken nails claw and tear at worn stone walls._

_Weak limbs flail in torrential flows._

_The water gets colder._

_Body surfaces._

_Cold wind whips your skin._

_Burns your eyes._

_Sweet air._

Silence...

-

His body hurt and burned as he staggered up onto the beach, coughing and choking up water.

His body slick with dried bloodstains, with clay and mud ground into thick sodden fabrics.

Long silken black hair now lank and ratty with seaweed, mud, blood and a month's worth of inattention.

He slumped onto the cold sand, arms too weak to hold him up, feeling the cold sea water washing up his shins and ebbing away, the cold bite reminding him how closely he came to death.

Death...

He spit up water and lifted himself on trembling arms and crawled slowly from the tide, coughing up a sticky unpleasant mixture of seawater, mud and blood. His chest hurt, his head hurt, everything – even his teeth – _hurt_.

But regardless of the pain, he kept crawling, moving his battered and broken body up beyond the high-tide mark before his arms finally gave out, sending him sprawling in the loose pale sands where he just lay there and breathed.

It felt wonderful to breathe again.

A frown stole over haggardly tired features, something was wrong, that wasn't right, no, something was missing... no... someone.

Someone was missing.

Someone very important to him, but who? Who was it – he? Who was he, this important missing person?

The dark haired teen whimpered slightly, closing his sore and aching eyes, he was so tried and thinking really hurt.

'_Precious Person_'

Weary brown eyes flickered open groggily.

'_Do you... --- ... Precious Person ---_'

He frowned and strained his memory back, ignoring the sudden increase of hot throbbing at his temples.

'_Do you have a Precious Person Naruto-kun?_'

Eyes widened, pupils dilated as memories flooded into him, burning his skull from the inside out and wringing a scream from his lips. A scream of pain and of desolation.

_Malevolent power._

_Innocent blue turned murderous red._

"_**If we'd met some other way, someplace else, you and me'd probably have been friends.**__"_

"_**... You said my future was death... heh heh... but you missed again, Kakashi.**__"_

_A white bunny named Airi._

_A white mask with a swirl of red... taken from the body of his first kill..._

_Dark eyes watching him._

_A calloused hand extended._

"_**I am your tool Zabuza-sama.**__"_

His name was Kakuyoku Haku, he was born in a small village on the border of Kiri and Yuki, he was 15-years-old and registered as a Chuunin level Shinobi in the Bingo Books, he had a pet rabbit called Airi-chan, his parents were dead, he had an Aunt who worked for the Yuuki Daimyou, his father murdered his mother for having a Kekki Genkai, he murdered his father in self-defence, he was a Shinobi but often posed as a Civilian woman to avoid detection, he had a gift for Medic Ninjutsus, Chakra Control, Battlefield tactics and analysis, espionage and seduction, his favourite colours were pale blue, green and pink, he preferred to use Senbon as he hated violence but when armed with knives, Tessen or a Zanbatou he was truly deadly, his Bingo book placed him at Chuunin, he was actually Elite Jounin Oinin level. Zabuza made certain of it.

He was taken in, trained and raised by Momochi Zabuza-sama, Demon of the Bloody Mist.

Haku didn't stop screaming even as the tears seared the corners of his eyes and dribbled down his face, cleaning single streaks of pale pink through the mud, he just... crumpled, curling in on himself in the loose sand as his heart ripped itself into shreds within his chest. The sand around him going hard as it froze.

He was _alive_.

_He_ was alive and Zabuza-sama was _not_!

His whole world rolled.

He screamed, long and loud and broken.

He stuck his head with his fists, he rolled over and slammed them against the sand, clawed at his raggedy hair, sobbed and screamed and convulsed.

His body, weak from a month of starvation, inactivity and surviving a fatal injury, finally gave out.

Leaving the 15-year-old sobbing brokenly, face down on the frozen sand, barely able to move, only able to drag in ragged lungfuls of air and croak softly at the sharp bitter pain in his chest.

He cried himself to sleep. Never seeing the two Kunoichi rushing to his side, nor the look of sympathetic pain on the face of a woman whose own heart knew the pain he was in.

Senjuu Tsunade knew what it was like to lose the Person most Precious to you. She knew, and that was why she helped him now.

She wouldn't wish that pain on anyone.

-

Foggy brown eyes cracked open, aching and sore as tear burned puffy flesh moved and bunched. The Ice Nin studied the room silently, he knew it was a small Inn not too far away from the Coast of Fire Country, the sheets were clean and so was he. Someone had cleaned him up, wrapped the half healed wound in his chest, dressed him in a women's sleeping yukata and put him to bed.

He leaned back, his eyes sliding shut against the glare of the world around him.

He ignored the door opening and slipped back into the arms of Orpheus.

There was no reason for him to wake.

Zabuza-sama was dead.

He was a blade without a hilt, without a wielder, without a sheath.

He was useless.

-

Shizune sighed as she gently closed the door of the young man's room, the pretty dark haired woman shook her head sadly and delicately stepped over Tonton who grunted and snuffled at her feet as she made her way into the room to the left of his. She nudged the door open with a foot and shouldered her way in, being careful with the tray of food as she went in and set it delicately on the desk.

Turning, she watched as Tonton snuffled around the sleeping form of her Shishou and smiled faintly, sadly, before turning again to stare out of the window.

It had been two days since she and her Shishou had spotted the young man in the other room on the beach looking as though he had dug himself out of his own grave and swum his way to safety before his battered body gave out. The Slug Princess's apprentice had her own ideas about what had happened to the youth, the wound in his chest was unique to only one attack she knew of and she knew that Hatake-san refrained from using it on the best of days. Which begged the question of just why a fifteen year old had a Chidori hole in his chest?

They had done their best with him, he was physically fully healed, even the burning to his Chakra circulatory system had been completely healed, along with the chest wound – there wasn't even much of a scar, an unusually jagged star design in actuality. They had stripped him of his filth encrusted clothing, Tsunade finding his Mist-nin Hitai-ate and carefully setting it aside before rummaging through her Bingo Book. There was no record of him meaning he couldn't have been anyone above Chuunin level, probably a Genin who got on the wrong side of his Sensei simply for having a Kekki Genkai. They washed him, Shizune silently marvelling at how gorgeous his hair was once clean and brushed – she was not so secretly jealous – before wrapping him in one of Tsunade's sleeping Yukatas and setting him in a small single room.

That had been three days ago, he had slept the entirety of the first day before waking on the second, and he hadn't spoken, nor moved, nor eaten since waking. Just staring desolately out of the window, his brown eyes dull and empty.

It pulled sharply at her heart.

It was the same expression on Tsunade's face when she found out about Nawaki's death and again after she witnessed Dan's death, that expression of hallow pain that made death a preferable option to suffering through life on their own.

"Mmf, mg-off Tonton." Tsunade grumbled irritably, pushing the piglet away from her as she burrowed deeper into her covers, trying to ward off the mid-morning sun that was trying to awaken her.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune spoke disapprovingly, she may have put up with a lot of her Master's Vices, gambling, alcoholism, and while sleeping late wasn't as bad as her others, it was one that Shizune disapproved of the most regardless. She did not like the idea of her master sleeping half her life away when they could be doing something else, like helping that poor boy next-door.

The blonde woman grumbled and sprawled out spread-eagle in rebellion for a little while before pushing herself up and kicking the covers from her body, shooting her dark haired apprentice a sour look.

A look that trailed down to the tray in her hands and vanished faster than the cash from her wallets in a Gambling Hall. "He still not eating?" She asked getting to her feet, absently smoothing her wrinkled red and gold sleeping Yukata.

Shizune sighed, "No. All he does is sit and stare into space. It's as if he's just given up." She murmured looking at the tray, shifting the chopsticks back onto their little china-rest to give her hands something to do.

Tsunade sighed and ran a hand through her loose hair, shaking her head, "I know how he feels but I still can't help but be annoyed with him." She huffed folding her arms imperiously. Shizune just eyed her warily; whenever her Shishou got that look in her eyes she often went and did something... she didn't want to say stupid but... yeah occasionally she went off and did something dumb.

"We still don't even know his name." Shizune added quietly rubbing at her face.

"Hmph. Enough of this." The Sannin declared picking up the breakfast tray and marched out of the room, Shizune following after her in a mixture of confusion, dread and hope. Perhaps Tsunade-sama may be able to get the poor boy out of his depression?

Banging into the room the blonde Sannin crossed the room and set the tray down on the floor beside the boy's Futon and took a seat on his right-hand side, staring at the 15-year-old from where he was sitting upright and silent, staring at his bandaged fingers in hallow silence.

"C'mon kid. You gotta eat something." Tsunade spoke, her voice oddly gentle as she carefully took one of those hands in a deceptively soft grip, rubbing her thumb against the crisp white bandages. "You've been sitting here for the last three days Gaki, if you don't eat all that hard work we put into healing you will be for nothing." She explained gently. Knowing when to be hard and when to be soft was a special skill of the legendary Medic Nin, often she didn't use it but when confronted with a possibly suicidal fifteen-year-old she found herself unable to be anything but gentle with him.

Slowly, brown eyes peeked out at her from under inky raven black hair and she smiled warmly at him, "There now, I knew someone was home." She teased, winking at him before tilting his chin up gently and reaching for the small plate of baked fish. "Come now, eat a little bit of fish and have something to drink. Then if you like, you can go back to sleep." She assured him, collecting the chopsticks and taking one of the fish-fillets in the polished ebony wood.

Almost mechanically the dark haired teenager allowed the blonde Sannin to hand feed him with Shizune looking on, her expression unreadable as she watched her Shishou attempt to connect with the poor boy.

Once the fish was gone and a good portion of the rice, Tsunade used the napkin to pick a few crumbs from the boy's cheek, all the while keeping that warm smile on her lips as hallow brown eyes watched her almost warily.

"There we go." She declared with a smile as she set the napkin aside and fussed slightly with his bedding, "Shizune and I are just in the next room alright, holler if you need us OK kid?"

Collecting the tray and used dishes Tsunade got to her feet, well aware of those empty brown eyes following her every movement as she moved towards the door and closed it behind her. Sharp ears catching the very faint "thank you" the boy croaked a split second before the door shut and smiled.

Perhaps there was hope after all.

-

**End first chapter.**

**Yeah. If Tsunade seems a little OOC its because she hasn't actually been introduced to Naruto and we don't know what she's like after leaving Konoha before meeting him. Plus I figure she's going to see a reflection of herself at the low points in her life in Haku.**

**Sooo? You like? 8)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter/Naruto crossover.**

_I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Naruto. I make no monetary gains from this piece. All places, people and ideas that I do own will be listed at the bottom of the chapter. I own this story so no touchies please. Try to sue and you'll just get the dead moth in my wallet 8)_

**Krum/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Lee, Shizune/Snape, Tsunade/Jiraiya-Sirius(Undecided).**

-

_Haku survived the Chidori and was found by Tsunade a month before the wizards do. Who is Harry Potter and what does he have to do with Haku?_

-

**Resonance**

**Chapter Two**

**-**

It was another two days until the two Medic Nins managed to get the dark haired teenager's name; they were somewhat startled to discover he was the Apprentice to Momochi Zabuza of the Hidden Mist but in his Bingo Book entry it had a side note detailing the dark haired teenager's absolute loyalty to the Demon of the Bloody Mist.

The fact that rumours emanating from Wave declared that Zabuza had been taken out by a Genin team under Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan eye only affirmed this. Haku had been hit with a Chidori and it was most likely because he had thrown himself in front of his Master in an attempt to shield him from the assassination technique.

It was another few days until the Ice Nin joined them downstairs for breakfast, he was still mostly silent and withdrawn but Shizune managed to wrangle a small smile and laugh from the teenager when she introduced Tonton by calmly handing the piglet to him as she set about trying to wake her Shishou from another hangover coma.

A week and a half after dragging him out from the Ocean, Haku got onto his hands and knees and begged the Slug Sannin to improve on and teach him Medic Ninjutsu so that no one else should have to suffer losing their Precious Person as he had to.

Tsunade agreed and they left the little Inn that they had called home for almost all of two weeks.

They decided to head up north, to Wave, where Zabuza-sama and Haku had a small hidden base which contained all their possessions, weapons, clothes, and – even though he doubted whether the rabbit was alive – Airi-chan. Haku had been borrowing Shizune-san and Tsunade-sama's clothing thus far but he did not wish to be a burden on the two women and asked them if they wouldn't mind if they returned to Wave so that he might gather up his possessions and pay his respects to Zabuza-sama's grave.

The small Tree-house was empty, already covered with a thin layer of dust; some of the traps had been activated leaving the steadily decomposing corpses of Gatou's soldiers where they had fallen on the floor. The further they went into the tree-house, the less bodies they found, until there were none and all the traps were still active. Apparently the thugs had given up trying to get past Shinobi trappings and fled.

A good thing too, it was at least one more floor until they reached their main living area where they would have found almost everything they owned of value.

It was a large room, red stone set in pale mouldings patterned the floor, the walls were made of wood and stone with large windows showing the world around them, it was a largely empty room, its only adornment the windows that allowed the sunlight to stream through and light it. A bed set into the center of the room, its headboard backed against a large bronze depiction against the wall and a small bedside table and uncomfortable wooden chair were the only things within the room. Haku's eyes lingered on that bed, for a long while, the bed that Zabuza often slept in with him at his side, after all, both of them had grown accustomed to one another during the years; the idea of one without the other by his side was... _unsettling_.

Casting aside those painful thoughts, he turned to look at the ladies, "Please make yourselves at home, there are food and drinks in the side room over there and a small bathroom in the door beside it. I shouldn't be too long." He explained, giving the two a bow before quickly retreating to one of the side rooms where they had stored most of their possessions.

Haku looked around the room sadly for a moment as Tsunade-sama helped herself to the kitchen, hunting for Zabuza-sama's secret liquor stash (and he thought Haku didn't know about it, heh) and Shizune-san examined the different herbs Haku kept on hand for healing salves and pastes, this was possibly the place where he and Zabuza-sama had spent the most time since his defection from Kirigakure no Sato. The two of them found themselves having to move often enough that they ensured there was at least _one_ place in this war-torn world that was safe for them, of course, techniques to avoid Ninja had somehow left them open to Gatou and his idiots. Most likely he had already sold their position to their pursuers meaning Haku would have to work quickly in stripping and Sealing everything of Value. It was perhaps a blessing that he was the more skilled out of the two of them in Sealing.

Taking two of the large scrolls he quickly dug out his Personal Sealing Scroll and unravelled it, pumping Chakra into one of the Seals a small expulsion of smoke and Chakra revealed one of his own Yukata, a pale green trimmed with a much darker emerald shade with very faint silvery teal leaf patterns printed across the hem of the silk. Stripping off the borrowed navy blue and white yukata that Shizune-san had lent him the Mist Nin swiftly dressed in his own clothing, dragging on a pair of shorts underneath and strapping a kunai and shuriken holster to each leg before tying a dark emerald green obi around his waist, not bothering with a bow at the back and leaving the tails to dangle down his waist and legs.

Folding the borrowed Yukata, he set it aside and went about sorting everything within the storage room, gathering all their weaponry into one pile, clothing, Jutsu scrolls, treasures, money and other such things. It was while going through Zabuza-sama's possessions that Haku found his previous master's Summoning Contract, shaking his head at his master's thoughtlessness, if he had perhaps had the Crocodile Summons while fighting with Hatake-san then he may have survived as Haku had. But now was not the time to dwell upon it, taking the Summoning Scroll he slipped it into his Kunai holster beside Haku's own Crane summons, in the event of Zabuza's death and the unlikely event that Haku would survive the battle that caused his death, his master had given him a list of last Orders.

One of which being he wasn't allowed to take his own life or allow another to take it for him purposely.

The other was to find a worthy Summoner for his Reptilian allies.

The other was to continue his dream and discover a way of taking out the Mizukage in his place – a task Haku would take on with relish.

The young Mist Nin hummed quietly as he worked, an old habit as Zabuza-sama hated silence while they were on their own, Haku had taken to humming songs and poems he had heard while in the villages taking care of things that Zabuza was unable to do with his Nuke-Nin status.

Fairly quickly, Haku had all of Zabuza-sama's possessions that they would be unable to take with them in one pile, and everything he was planning on taking in another. Making several Seals, the Ice Nin used the one Katon jutsu he knew, a C ranked fireball that sent Zabuza's possessions into flames. A few seconds later he used one of his weakest Suiton jutsus to put out the flames, leaving the floor a little scorched but Zabuza-sama's possessions as ashes on the wind.

Laying out the two Sealing Scrolls, Haku Sealed the majority of their weapons, cash, odds and ends that he and Zabuza-sama had collected over the years – Haku was perhaps being silly and somewhat sentimental when he Sealed Airi-chan's bowl in there since she wasn't even there...

In the other scroll when his clothes and the Jutsu collection – along with a set of little orange books, all First edition signed by the author, that Haku refused to read no matter how much Zabuza-sama had called him a wuss and threw them at his head after a few too many Sake bottles. As well as several delicate boxes filled with expensive Kimono that Hoshigaki Kisame had pushed onto them the last time they had seen him, the shark-faced Swordsman claimed to be fed up with carting around women's clothes as no one was interested in buying the garments of the deceased Kiri-Daimyou's wife and Mistresses. The only reason the S-classed Nuke-nin had even _taken_ the damn things was because he thought they would be worth something. Apparently he had been mistaken so he handed them off to Haku with a few scathing comments about his penchant for feminine clothing, comments that has severely irritated the young Ice Nin resulting his Kisame-san now possessing a _very_ healthy respect for the young Shinobi.

Let's just say, a number of unexplainable things tended to happen whenever Haku lost his temper, the least of which was when he accidentally turned one of the whores Zabuza-sama had hired out purple with unsightly green splotches. Needless to say, the older Nuke-nin had been torn between laughing himself sick and hitting him for chasing off a perfectly good whore. Instead he chose the middle ground and –

Haku swiftly silenced that memory.

Finished with Sealing everything, the dark haired teen got to his feet and slung a large scroll holster over his back and strapped the two large scrolls in place, picking up the borrowed Yukata the Ice Nin left the side room.

"I have everything." He announced, drawing Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai's attention from the kitchen, the two women seemed a little surprised to see him in his own women's yukata but made no comment. Quite often it was easier to pose as a member of the opposite sex to avoid detection when travelling with individuals as highly hunted as Momochi Zabuza.

"Do you mind if we take along some of these herbs Haku-san?" Shizune-senpai asked, casting a longing look back towards the spice rack only making the Ice Nin laugh slightly.

"Of course not."

The Tree-house raided for anything of value, the group of three and a pig stood outside as Haku set off the explosive notes he had tied in with the **Gofuu Kekkai** (_Five Seal Barrier_) around the property, producing a chain reaction that set the whole thing in one big explosion, almost knocking the group off their feet.

Tsunade blinked looking at Haku, "No offence or anything but... couldn't anyone looking to kill you two have just done that?" She asked.

Haku looked at her and smiled that small mysterious smile of his, "Yes, they could. But it wouldn't kill us." He informed her with a self satisfied smirk, "I can transport people through my Ice mirrors faster than that chain reaction can destroy them." He explained making Tsunade grin widely.

"You and me, we're going to have to have a nice long talk about what skills you have gaki." She declared slinging an arm around the willowy form of the 15-year-old.

He smiled somewhat nervously, "Of course Tsunade-Hime."

-

Not long after leaving the Tree-House base, they set up camp and Haku made a trip to Zabuza-sama's grave, surprised to see his own grave right beside it, something twisted in his stomach when he saw the half wilted flowers that a pair of clumsy hands had plaited together and lain there. His mind flickered back to innocent sapphire eyes and the hesitant clumsy attempt at conversation by a boy with hair the colour of summer sunshine. Naruto Uzumaki.

Pale lips stretched into a small smile as delicate fingers brushed the dead flowers, not seeing the common wildlings that you could find at the edge of any roadside, but the care and the attention the bright haired child had put into weaving them together. For him.

He looked at Zabuza-sama's Zanbatou, tempted to pull it from the ground and take it for himself, a sword such as that should not be left to rust on a lonely little hill, marking the grave of a great man. It was a weapon and it should be used as such but something... something told him it was better off where it was, at least until it's next wielder came to claim it.

"Sorry I took so long Zabuza-sama." Haku spoke to the grave, as he gracefully folded his legs beneath him, the dark haired teenager bowed his head and clasped his hands together, praying silently, paying his last respects to a man he considered the most Precious in his whole life.

Haku spent half an hour before the grave of his master before getting to his feet, delicate fingers grazing the wooden marker driven into the ground with a sad expression, knowing that he would never return to this place before turning and leaving with a swift Shunshin.

"Haku-kun, dinners ready." Shizune greeted him with a smile as he flickered into the campsite.

He smiled sadly and accepted the bowl in silent thanks.

-

A week later saw the threesome settling into a routine that was only somewhat interrupted by the arrival of a certain white bunny with a scar on the crown of her head. Haku had nearly experienced a heart attack when he saw Airi-chan hopping into their camp and right into his lap as he stared silently into the fire caught in memories of Zabuza-sama.

From then on, the group of three and a pig had become three, a pig and a rabbit.

Tsunade maintained that she only let him have the rabbit just in case they got caught in a freak famine and needed rabbit stew. So pretty much the same excuse she made when Shizune took in little Tonton.

Haku declined giving Airi a little coat and set of beads – cute as they were.

-

A week later saw Tsunade having Haku run through every Jutsu he knew and listing what he'd been trained to use with Zabuza-sama, it was an extensive and rather impressive list. Tsunade seemed rather surprised that Haku had made a point of knowing at least _one_ Jutsu of the elements he had no particular affinity toward – a C-ranked **Katon: Endan** (Fireball) and a **Doton: Shinjuu Zashu no Jutsu** (Head Hunter technique) – on top of the vast number of Suiton, his lesser number of Fuuton and his **Kekkai Genkai** (_Bloodline Limit_) Hyouton techniques.

She had been surprised to find out he possessed a Summoning Contract with the Cranes and even requested that he call upon the Crane Boss – Sadako – so that she could meet Katsuyu, Boss of the Slugs. Apparently they were old friends, Girl Power and all that as Female Summon Bosses were rare so what few there were tended to be very friendly toward one another.

All in all, Tsunade estimated his skill range to be in the Jounin Section, Upper or lower she wasn't entirely 100-percent sure as Haku wasn't one for violence meaning that he sometimes allowed his softer nature to dictate his actions – like on the bridge battle against Naruto and his Uchiha teammate – which often compromised his combat capabilities.

It had been the thing that Zabuza-sama had alternatively liked and hated the most about him.

But his Chakra control was more than good enough for Tsunade-shishou to begin training him in her Super Strength techniques. His Sealing was fair, he knew Storage Seals, the Five-Seal Barrier and oddly enough the **Shikoku Fuuin** (_Finger Engraving Seal_) He knew a few Genjutsus which Tsunade added to with **Kokuangyou no jutsu** (_Journey into Black Darkness Technique_) an A-ranked Genjutsu her Great Uncle the Nidaime Hokage had created. In return he helped her improve on her severely rusty **Muon Satsujin Jutsu** (_Silent Homicide Technique_) and taught her a few water techniques she hadn't known.

Shizune decided to work on improving his use of **Shousen Jutsu** (_Mystical Hand Technique_) as the young Ice Nin had been using a bastardization of the technique for a while, due to the fact that Zabuza-sama had not known all the hand-seals thus forcing his Apprentice to substitute his own in and _make_ the technique work.

As it was, both Medic Nins were shocked that he had managed it and without killing those he was practicing upon.

He was doing very well under their guidance, the two older woman were actually rather surprised at his apparent skills, they even went about improving his Taijutsu with several various different styles all blending into one that would make the best advantage of his speed, flexibility, grace and his precise Chakra Control. To that affect, he ended up ripping off the majority of the Hyuuga Jyuuken – much to Tsunade's amusement – which when combined with his new Master's Strength technique, the whole '_gentle fist_' aspect of it went clean out of the window.

This only got messy when he added **Kaze no Tsume** (_Claws of Wind_) – a Fuuton technique he created especially for this new style, by focusing Wind blades at the tips of his fingers as opposed to the small infusions of Chakra that would disable the Tenketsus of an opponent, these just tore them to pieces.

There was a _reason_ why Hoshigaki-san continuously called him '_The Smiling Sadist_'.

-

**Finito**

**Btw: Please do not send in reviews ORDERING me to update, I am not your story bitch. Stop it. It gets very old and very annoying and generally puts me in a foul mood. I write up to 10 chapters so that I can update sporadically and make sure that if I ever have to go on hiatus, like if things at work get out of hand or if there's a death in the family, you won't be going without. Stop demanding that I update more quickly just because I have the chapters. It will not happen. Put up. Shut up. And enjoy what you get. I write for myself, not for you lot, I just like sharing and making other people happy. But the minute you lot start cheesing me off, I'm removing everything and packing up from FFnet entirely. **

**I'm 20 years old, I have better things to do with my time and as much as I enjoy writing, sometimes people here make me wish I'd never even heard of a computer!**

**Apologies for the rant, I didn't get much sleep last night and I currently have a touch of a headache. PUT MY POINT REMAINS VALID. NO MORE ORDERING ME TO UPDATE PLEASE!! You'll get your chapters as and when I decide to put them up alright!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter/Naruto crossover.**

_I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Naruto. I make no monetary gains from this piece. All places, people and ideas that I do own will be listed at the bottom of the chapter. I own this story so no touchies please. Try to sue and you'll just get the dead moth in my wallet 8)_

**Krum/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Lee, Shizune/Snape, Tsunade/Jiraiya-Sirius(Undecided).**

-

_Haku survived the Chidori and was found by Tsunade a month before the wizards do. Who is Harry Potter and what does he have to do with Haku?_

-

**Resonance**

**Chapter Three**

-

Tsunade smiled as she watched her two Apprentices sparring on top of the water – Taijutsu only.

Haku was making a devastating use of his new style, armed with a pair of Senbon he was jabbing at various pressure points on Shizune's body, the only reason Shizune hadn't been completely put out of the fight was because she had a great deal more experience than Haku and her use of Medical Ninjutsu that healed her injuries as she received them.

Zabuza – even if he was an absolute asshat of the greatest proportions – certainly knew what he was doing when he trained the Ice Nin.

Haku's speed was nothing to be sneezed at; he was just as comfortable fighting on Water as he was on solid ground – more so in fact. Where as Shizune, despite having Mastered the practice long ago, still had to consciously maintain her Water Walking. Which was how Haku managed to win the fight, kicking up a large wave of water that disturbed the surface and threatened to knock her over Shizune diverted more of her attention to maintaining her balance and not falling in – thus giving the Ice Nin enough time to slip behind her and hold a Senbon to her jugular, a classic paused **Muon Satsujin Jutsu** position (_Silent Homicide Technique_).

Shizune froze for a split second before she cursed, her hand dropping as Haku smiled slightly and withdrew.

"How could I have fallen for that?" She complained shaking out her wet hair with a pouty frown on her features.

Haku smiled apologetically, "You expend a conscious effort to Water Walking. I just... capitalised on your unfamiliarity." He explained with a sheepish expression as they made their way back to the shore where Tsunade was waiting under the shade of a tree, Tonton snoozing at her hip while Airi occupied the woman's lap and enjoyed the petting she received from those extremely talented fingers. "Barely anyone but a Kiri Nin spends more than two or three hours at a time on the water, it's not surprising that you don't have it down to a Subconscious reaction akin to that of breathing." He told his Senpai politely, "You would have won if we had been on Solid ground or in the trees." He admitted with a smile as the Self-depreciating edge to Shizune's frown dissolved.

Tsunade nodded happily as the two went about changing out of their wet clothes and into the spares they'd left out on the shore and took their seats beside her for Lunch.

Haku had been making leaps and bounds in his learning under her, the Slug Princess had already begun to coach him through the **Saikan Chuushutsu no Jutsu** (_Fine Affliction Extraction Technique_) to remove poisons and infections as well as pieces of dirt and the like that may have gotten into Wounds. He had mastered the **Kokuangyou no Jutsu** (_Journey into Black Darkness Technique_) Genjutsu she taught him and had begun to use in combination with other Genjutsus, such as the **Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (_Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death_). Looking the dark haired male over she was raking her brains for something else to teach him, he was like a freaking _sponge!_ He learned whatever you put in front of him almost abnormally quickly and then worked himself to the bone to Master it and then _improve_ on it. To think that such a Ninja existed – Tsunade was beginning to understand the pride and frustration Minato gave Jiraiya now, Haku's rate of growth was closely mirroring the Legendary Yellow Flash and it was driving Tsunade to drink. More than usual that was.

She supposed, looking him over, she could teach him one of Jiraiya's techniques. She doubted he would mind overly much – after she bribed him with Sake – especially since he was forever saying that he originally developed the Jutsu for little Takara in case she ever grew her hair long. Unlikely, Takara was a very practical girl, she thought long hair would be a disadvantage and even went so far as shaving it off right before her first Chuunin exam so it couldn't be used against her. Jiraiya had turned green, Tsunade recalled with amusement, when he saw his adorable little Genin arriving and the lack of thick brown hair on his Kunoichi's head.

Right, it was decided, Tsunade would teach Haku the **Hari Jizou** (_Underworld Guardian Spikes_) and she would ask Jiraiya the next time he checked in on her – stubborn old man, but she supposed he just didn't want to lose her the same way he did Orochimaru – if she could pass on his **Ranji Shigumi no Jutsu** (_Wild Lion's Mane Technique_) to her youngest.

Tsunade snorted into her bottle of sake, just one more and she'd have a Genin Team.

--

Haku hummed happily as he relaxed in the baths at the hotel, he was somewhat bemused as to why Tsunade-sama didn't have her own home to head to, but when he asked Shizune about it the dark haired woman started to complain about Debt Collectors and Gambling Halls.

When they reached Otafuku Gai, Haku began to understand.

Tsunade-sama had absolutely _terrible_ luck when it came to Gambling, worse even than Zabuza-sama's and he often had to have Haku use his ice mirrors to help him Cheat! But Tsunade-sama was just too stubborn to let him help this time; she was even nicknamed the 'Legendary Sucker'.

Haku shook his head from where he was lounging in the hot bathwater, using a Chakra infused fingertip to trail ribbons of water into the air where they solidified into ice. The Ice nin smiled faintly as he created more and more ribbons of frozen liquid, twisting them together into an icy representation of a leaf-less tree, flicking his fingers into the water he froze the droplets that formed in the air and attached them to the tree, watching as the ice foliage steadily built up on the branches – a small pleased smile stretching across his lips. His Chakra Control had improved drastically since he begged Tsunade-sama to accept him as an apprentice.

A sudden clamour of voices from the changing rooms had him dissolving the small hand sized ice construct back into water and splashing into the bath, sending an unpleasant chill across his skin. One that vanished back into warmth as a group of rowdy Civilian guys, reeking of Sake and bar smoke staggered in, laughing uproariously and generally ignoring him and making fools of their drunken selves.

He shook his head and remained where he was, conveniently hidden behind one of the rock formations at the far side of the pool, he could hear them laughing and staggering into the water and the sound of Tsunade complaining in the other pool while Shizune scolded her for losing their food money _again_. Haku could see himself having to take a few jobs around town again so they could eat, he also made a mental note to threaten every Gambling Hall and bar not to serve her.

Ignoring the rowdy behaviour of the drunkards at the other end of the pool, Haku allowed his thoughts to wonder, like they usually did, back to that day on the Bridge. One thought running through his mind: _How had he survived?_

He was no longer ungrateful that he had when Zabuza-sama had not, he was actually quite happy he survived now, but that thought still lingered. _How had he survived_. That was a one shot kill Jutsu, an assassination technique that Kakashi-san was quite well known for; even if it hadn't hit Haku's heart (which it had) it would have killed him. It should have killed him.

Why hadn't it?

It was absolutely maddening to know something was off about the whole situation but being unable to tell exactly what it was. He wondered if he should Summon one of his Cranes, Hane or Tsubasa would be of great assistance in helping him sort out these issues, but they were young, wise as they were, he didn't think they would be able to help him much this time. Something told him that his predicament was one not seen very often.

He decided against it for now, he would wait until they were on the road again before Summoning Sadako-sama, somehow, despite how used to Ninja battles the residents of this village were, he didn't think they would take too kindly to a giant Crane appearing in their bathhouses.

Funny as the looks on their faces would be.

"Ah man! Hey, hey, take a look at this!" One of the guys called to his friends, "Check out the tits on 'er!" He gushed to his friends as the collection of drunkards crowded around the hole in the fencing into the women's side of the baths. Haku's eyes narrowed, as far as he knew, only Tsunade-sama and Shizune were over there, a quick Chakra Check confirmed it, which meant these... civilians, were perving on his Sensei and his Senpai.

A hot rush of anger, possessiveness and Blood-Lust shivered through his body, his skin crawling across his body as pins and needles swept across him, his fists clenched, his eyes narrowed and his teeth gritted.

The disgusting yobs barely had a split second to realise the breeze that swept across their backs wasn't from the wind before the first one was grabbed by the hair and flung face first into the shallow hot bathwater with a yell. The second one was backhanded roughly into the wall and the final one had his face smashed into the thin wooden fence hard enough to knock him _through_ it and right at the feet of Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai who had felt Haku's sudden burst of Blood-Lust earlier.

"What's all this Haku?" Tsunade asked disapprovingly at her youngest Apprentice from where he was tightening the towel around his waist self consciously and pointedly looking her in the eyes and no where else – something which warmed her heart a little as it meant he wasn't a pervert and he respected her.

"They were peeking on you and Shizune-senpai, Tsunade-sama." He bit out, narrowing his eyes on the fallen guys, the one on the floor at the women's feet having passed out from blood loss when he accidentally got a peek up Tsunade's towel, the one in the wall slumping to the ground with a whimper of pain while the one in the water dragged himself out, staring at the three in a daze before the blonde's name registered and he went white – quite an achievement considering the scolding temperature of the water.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "Were they now?" She hissed, eyeing the three as she stepped forward.

Shizune winced and grabbed Haku by the arm, "You don't want to see this." She warned him as she tugged him into the women's area and pushed him down to sit on one of the upturned buckets. "You'll probably just end up too terrified to be in the same room with her, most men are anyway." She admitted wryly and snorted, "And she wonders why she can't get any action."

Haku smiled slightly in amusement, ignoring the screams of the three men in the other section as no doubt the Legendary Medic Nin caused them great pain that couldn't be traced back to her nor leave any sign they were harmed.

"Haku, your eyes are green." Shizune suddenly said.

"Huh? Green?"

"Yes, do they normally change colour like this? I don't think I've ever seen that shade of green before." The other Medic Apprentice admitted crouching down and leaning in close to inspect his eyes, pulling at his eyelids to see whether or not anything had changed.

"No. My eyes have always been brown, well, when I was much younger they were a kind of greenish brown but its natural for children's eye colour to change as they grow older correct?" He asked, perplexed and trying not to move as the older woman ran a Diagnostic Jutsu over his eyes.

"Quite usually." Tsunade explained as she appeared from the other side of the wall, startling Haku a little, he had tuned out the sounds of screaming pain and hadn't noticed when it actually stopped. "But only Doujutsu users have eye colours that change in their early to late teens." She admitted with a shrug, "Perhaps there's more to your Kekki Genkai than even you knew."

"Or he could have just been subconsciously holding a Genjutsu over his eyes." Shizune stated as she straightened, "As well as his forehead, I also detected something very... strange. A Curse Seal that acts like a Jinchuuriki Seal but its Alien to me."

"A Curse Seal?" Tsunade demanded sharply, at the same time that Haku asked what a Jinchuuriki was.

Shizune nodded, "For the moment it is entirely dormant. It seems to have been applied a few months after your birth so I severely doubt if it _is_ a Jinchuuriki Seal, however, it is malignant and evil in nature. All my Healing Chakra is repelled and it looks _nothing_ like anything Orochimaru has been working on."

Haku shook his head, "But why would they be under a Henge? I personally would have had to put it up and its... its not as though this incident was particularly threatening, distressing or even – " He shook his head, unable to come up with the proper words to describe it.

The two women shrugged, "Well... on the bright side, they're already darkening back to brown." Shizune said, a perplexed frown on her features, "But I don't detect any Genjutsus save the one on the Seal but the only Chakra on that one is your own."

Haku rubbed at his eyes, "Just another question for Sadako-sama when we leave the village." He muttered pushing himself to his feet, "Let's get back to our rooms before the Managers come and throw us out again."

"What?!!" Screeched a female voice from the doorway.

"Too late." Shizune sighed as the Manageress started to screech at them.

"There goes any chance of a nice bed to sleep in tonight." Haku muttered following Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai back to their room to get dressed, pack their belongings and leave. Of course news of this incident would be all over town and they wouldn't be able to get another hotel room, thus forcing them to either sleep on the streets, find a park or camp out. And since sleeping in the park was illegal, they were camp bound on the outskirts of the village limits. Tomorrow they would fetch some more equipment for the road ahead.

Setting up the Camp, the three didn't pause even as they sensed several Chakra Signatures attempting to sneak up on them, Tonton grunted and snuffled from where he was lounging beside Airi. The white rabbit's ears flicked up, alert as she stood on her hind legs, looking around suspiciously she dropped down and hammered her leg against the floor to warn her master, leaping to the side to avoid a kunai that scratched at her side. Sending the Arctic rabbit into a panic and streaking into the half-pitched tent.

With their cover blown, and the three Ninja they were hunting well aware, fully armed and waiting for them, the group of six leapt down to meet them.

All hell broke loose.

A Special Jounin tossed off a C-ranked Katon, aiming for Tsunade who easily evaded it and launched herself at him while Haku and Shizune found themselves having to deal with five others, two weak Chuunins and three Genins who didn't understand the concept of Teamwork.

Haku launched himself into the middle of the conflict, mentally steeling himself against what he was about to do, slaughter his enemies. They wanted to hurt Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai, yes they were Genin, but they were also older than he, which meant he would not hold back. **Kaze no Tsume** flared into life at his fingertips and abruptly, blood was everywhere.

The ground shook and trembled as Tsunade's Super Strength made an appearance, the sound of Leader swearing fit to kill also reached them, apparently now he was realising that he was tangling with THE Tsunade, the Slug Princess and the Royal Sannin of Konoha. Yes he was as fucked as he was shouting about.

Shizune landed beside him and used a low powered Suiton jutsu to wash the blood from his face – his clothes were however rather stained. It was going to take hours to scrub that mess out of them.

"I need a fucking drink." Tsunade growled appearing at their side, already running a faintly glowing hand across a small slash on her arm – carefully not looking at it OR at the carnage around her, she was shaking and a vague shade of greyish green as she shook like a leaf.

"You and me both Tsunade-sama." Shizune groaned as Tonton bolted into her lap, grunting softly trying to see if she was alright, Airi-chan hopping hesitantly across the blood soaked grass to Haku who lifted the rabbit and held her close, running bloody fingers through her snow-white fur, staining it pink as he ran a low Healing Jutsu over the scratch in her side.

"Let's clean up first. Then we can go and get plastered." Haku suggested, he really just wanted to go to sleep but he doubted if he was going to be able to now. Not after this kind of excitement, he would be jumping at every small noise, every rustle of the trees.

He shook his head and got to his feet, refusing to look at the mangled remains of the ninja he had fought, he hadn't thought his new Taijutsu style was quite so deadly. He would have to work on a less dangerous/destructive version, but right now, he needed a bath, the smell of blood was making him uncomfortable.

-

Black eyes took in the large expanse of trees and greenery around them, the ruins of what was once – no doubt – a truly magnificent village sprawled out around them from the temple alter where they stood. The walls were covered with moss and vines and ivy for the most part, the sound of tropical birds calling in the trees around them, the white stone walls damaged but depicting nine creatures across the walls, all of them save one possessing multiple tails. The Bijuu.

"So. This is the Reserve."

"Indeed it is." The eldest of the small group said, his blue eyes twinkling like mad as he looked around the ruins, "I must admit, I was not expecting so much greenery or life in this place. The Life Energy the Demons tore away from the Continent was very small in the grand scheme of things, I didn't think that it would be capable of sustaining such a complex eco-system that these ruins suggest."

"Whether or not you were expecting life isn't the issue here Dumbledore. We have two months to find the boy and convince him to return with us or _force_ him to return with us." Growled the other member of the group, is face a gnarled and twisted mess of macabre scars and potholes from spell burns.

"That's hardly fair Moody!" Exclaimed the only female of the group, her vibrant hair flaring from an excited magenta pink to a furious dark crimson as it spiked out around her head, her eyes narrowing into black slits. "We can't _force_ him into our world! Hell, he probably doesn't even know who or what he is! We can't ask him to abandon everything he knows and cares about just because we want him to!"

"Lily and James would have wanted him to go to Hogwarts." A tired looking brunet explained rubbing at his eyes as he paced through the ruined temple and out into the bright sunlight of the destroyed village, "Besides, he needs to learn how to control his Magic. If not, it could kill him."

The woman pursed her lips in frustration, her scarlet hair diminishing into a dull mousy brown.

"And that would simply be a tragedy." The black eyed male sneered acidly, "Your precious weapon went and self destructed before you could make any use of it."

"Snape!" Three different voices snapped, aghast at his words, he snorted and glowered at them but remained silent.

He was no fool.

He knew exactly why Dumbledore was so determined to get the Potter Spawn into Hogwarts and under his thumb.

-

Major update peoples. Black Birds, Lightning on the Wave, Resonance, two new stories, A Mile in Your Eyes – HPNaruto crossover featuring Harry and Sakura as cousins. And Distance – a new take on the whole 'Harry leaves the Wizarding world' gig. Check them out and enjoy the updates 8DD


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter/Naruto crossover.**

_I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Naruto. I make no monetary gains from this piece. All places, people and ideas that I do own will be listed at the bottom of the chapter. I own this story so no touchies please. Try to sue and you'll just get the dead moth in my wallet 8)_

**Krum/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Lee, Shizune/Snape, Tsunade/Jiraiya-Sirius(Undecided).**

-

_Haku survived the Chidori and was found by Tsunade a month before the wizards do. Who is Harry Potter and what does he have to do with Haku?_

-

**Resonance**

**Chapter Four**

-

Clean, dressed in a fresh kimono with his still wet hair pulled back into his customary bun, Haku felt a lot more human than he did half an hour earlier, Airi-chan nestled happily against his chest, her nose twitching and her body warm against his own as the pair sat in the bar beside Tsunade-sama, keeping an eye on the mature woman as Shizune-senpai went through town and gathered supplies. They would be leaving the minute she was finished, a group of Chuunins and Genins would soon be followed by a team of Jounin and the Gambling Halls of Iwa had more than enough Ryou at hand to hire out an ANBU team to hunt them down if need be.

The two were sat in a rather run down Shinobi Bar on the East Side of town, the building catered to all sorts of Shinobi who came in, the barkeep was an ex-Konoha ANBU so if any fights broke out he was more than capable of breaking them up. In here, any Shinobi was allowed to sit and have a quiet drink, regardless of whether or not they were from Iwa, Kumo, Konoha or Sound, whether they were Missing Nin, Genin or Kage, they were all treated the same by old man Isao-san. He knew right off the bat Haku was male and if he cracked out the really good sake for Tsunade, no one pointed it out, it was common knowledge to the regulars that the only reason Isao-san was alive today was because the Slug Princess Healed him before he retired.

Everyone looked up when the doors opened and a group of strangely dressed individuals walked in, an old man with blue-blue eyes that twinkled strangely, a rather gnarled and battle-scarred old man with a peg leg and false eye, a rather tired looking young man with curiously feral looking amber/gold eyes, a sallow skinned man of roughly the same age with lank black hair and unpleasant black eyes – Haku summarised that he was either a poison specialist or a Torture and Interrogation Specialist – and a young woman whose hair seemed to rapidly change colour and length along with her eyes.

Haku gave them a brief once over before returning to the scroll he was studying at Tsunade-sama's order, the blonde woman snorting at the clothing of the group before knocking back another sake dish and holding it out for Isao-san to refill. The other people in the bar turned back to their drinks and their conversations, having decided that the group were of no threat.

"_Irashai._ Welcome to the Rusty Kunai, take a seat, take a seat. We have a few ground rules so I want you lot to listen close, folk come in here for a quiet drink, I don't tolerate trouble in my bar and if ya'start any, you'll be out on your ass so fast even Tsunade-hime here wouldn't be able to remove the boot prints from your cheeks." The old Shinobi told them seriously, gesturing to the blonde woman who gave him a look of amusement.

"Who says I would want to? Anyone who starts trouble here deserves it." She declared, "I'm not going to waste my time Healing a bunch of ill-mannered idiots."

The young woman looked at her in shock, "B-but you're a healer, didn't you take an oath?" She asked in shock before trailing off with a frown of confusion, her hair turning a vibrant gold colour to the interest of all those listening in, "And should a Healer really be drinking?" She asked a little warily.

Tsunade roared with laughter before she turned to Isao, "I don't think they're Ninja." She spluttered through her laughter.

Haku shook his head, "Forgive her. Tsunade-sama has an odd sense of humour." He explained with a small smile before turning to his mentor, "Breathe Tsunade-sama and swallow your drink before you drown on it." He ordered her gently, patting her back.

"I know how to drink Sake, Gaki." She growled, laughing fit finished with.

"Perhaps a little too well Tsunade-sama." Haku pointed out disapprovingly, the blonde woman's upper lip curled and she crudely mimicked him before grabbing at the bottle Isao-san had been steadily feeding her. Haku frowned and shook his head, the woman was determined to drink herself into a stupor again, not that Haku could blame her, her Haemophobia was legendary – Zabuza-sama had mocked her once or twice before falling silent almost out of guilt – and the mess Haku had made would have no doubt given her flashbacks.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, Haku never noticed the odd group eyeing him carefully, Moody had told them that this was Potter, the boy held a _passing_ resemblance to Lily and James but... no green eyes, no scar on his forehead and to be perfectly honest, they weren't even exactly sure the individual in question was actually _male_. But Moody was quite firm, that was a boy, a boy who was prettier and a lot more graceful than any woman any of them had seen. Even while dealing with a drunkard and a rabbit.

"Are you sure that's him?" Tonks asked sceptically, "Looks more like a girl than I do." She pointed out with a touch of jealousy as she cast her eyes back to the cross-dresser; he was sat on the barstool wearing a long silk kimono of pale green with darker emerald green and white printed dragons across the fabric accompanied by pink petals of a flower Tonks couldn't identify, a dark emerald green sash wrapped around his waist, holding the outfit closed and leaving the tails of it trailing down behind him, a headband of a similar dark green wrapped around his head with an engraved metal plate set upon his forehead, his legs were crossed allowing for a glimpse of pale toned calf to be seen, he wore wooden sandals with dark green straps and his hair pulled back into a cloth covered bun. In all, Tonks was insufferably jealous that a _boy_ could look that elegant, but considering the blonde woman beside him, she wore rather dusty clothes of a completely different more masculine style but somehow made them seem as regal and as expensive as what the boy wore, even though she was sucking on a bottle of alcohol like any other drunkard back home, she couldn't remain _too_ jealous.

"Positive." Moody growled, "All the spells point toward him and he's got the scar, s'under a glamour which I ain't ever seen. Got a few other scars too, kid's been in the wars. The Old Lady beside him ain't got a mark on 'er though." He explained, refraining from adding that she was a _fine_ looking woman under that Glamour, frankly he didn't think she needed it.

"_Old_?" Snape echoed with a scowl, "She hardly looks any older than Tonks."

"Under a Glamour." Moody grunted.

Dumbledore nodded, a little distracted, he had been attempting to subtly Legilimency a few of the Patrons in the bar but their mental control was astounding, they didn't notice him attempting it but they still managed to subconsciously throw him out rather roughly. He did however get a few glimpses of their lives, enough to know that to be a Ninja, was to be a soldier and a weapon to your village, that your loyalty laid with your village and to leave it was punishable by death. He also learned that the blonde woman was essentially a Princess of one of these Villages, the rest of his information on her was fuzzy, it seemed that very few had actually met the woman before but she was known as one of the best Medic Nins in the Hidden Countries, whatever a Medic Nin was – a Healer he guessed. The youth beside her however, Harry, no one knew anything of him, but they knew of the odd metal plate set upon his head, it depicted him as someone from the Village Hidden in the Mist, known as one of the bloodiest and most vicious Villages there was. Dumbledore repressed a shudder, looking the boy in the eye he attempted to peer into his mind, a sudden blood-curdling scream echoed through his mind accompanied by the memory of a blast of cold air, '_I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry_'.

He exhaled very slowly so as not to draw attention to himself and made a mental note not to peek into the child's mind again, there were some memories in there he didn't want to see.

"Let's go. This place is not safe for him in the least." He declared getting to his feet and approaching the pair, the black haired child looking up at him curiously but offering a polite smile.

"Can I help you Ojiisan?" He asked politely, tilting his head.

Dumbledore didn't know it but he now effectively had the attention of Tsunade, Isao and several other Shinobi in the bar – a few recognised Haku as a boy but with Ninja lives being as short as they were, quite often Ninja didn't hold much preference to sexual partners, they were more interested in enjoying their short lives when they could, a number of them were considering going over and speaking with the Ice Nin before the wizards decided to butt in.

The old man smiled warmly, "Yes I believe you can young man. I was wondering if my associates and I could have a word with you."

Haku nodded, "Of course."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore smiled broadly and turned to make his way out of the bar, expecting Haku to follow him where he and the others could swiftly Apparate him to the Gate and get out, thus taking him with them.

"Ahem. Here, Ojiisan." The boy called a small smile of amusement curling at the corners of his lips, "Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of my Master." He said gesturing to the blonde woman who gave them a glower and returned to knocking back alcohol like she'd been deprived of the stuff for years instead of hours.

Haku watched as the group paled significantly at his wording, not realising that they were drawing comparisons with the word 'Master' to Voldemort and his dictatorship over the Death Eaters via a flaw in their translation charms – they thought it master as in dictator instead of teacher.

Dumbledore looked at Moody and Tonks and nodded firmly, they had to get Harry away from this place _immediately_ and especially away from that woman who placed herself as his _master_. Tonks's hair flared to a determined orangey gold colour and cropped in short, close to her skull as she and Moody both whipped out their wands, Haku and Tsunade having sensed the change in their behaviour along with the difference in their body Language were already half way across the room.

Tsunade growled, placing herself in front of Haku, it was obvious that these people were after her kid(1) and she would be damned if she let them. Rearing a fist back, the blonde woman slammed it into the ground – Isao bellowing at her that any damages would be added to her tab – the building shaking rapidly as the ground shock waved out away from her, fracturing and breaking under the force of her Chakra enhanced strength, concrete jutting up violently and knocking the group to the floor.

The blonde woman cracked her knuckles menacingly, scowling sharply at the group as they picked themselves up, staring at her agape.

"You had better have a good reason for attacking my Apprentice." She growled darkly, twisting her neck, causing the bones to crack threateningly. Behind her, Haku set Airi down and withdrew a set of Senbon, clenching them between his fingers and eyeing the group warily, prepared to take them out if they proved hostile.

The tension was broken when Shizune burst into the room with Tonton under her arm in a rather undignified fashion and a Kunai held in her other, "Tsunade-sama!"

A few minutes later – after Shizune used her Doton Affinity to repair the damage Tsunade had made to the floor and foundations – the two groups were sat at the back of the bar, which had already filled back up, and staring each other down.

Albus decided to go first, obviously the two ladies and their young charge were not going to be very accommodating after the slight misunderstanding earlier.

"My name is Dumbledore Albus, I'm the Headmaster of a very prestigious school very far away that caters to special talents. This is Snape Severus, one of our teachers. Tonks Nymphadora, a young Auror in our Government's Law Enforcement Group. Moody Alistor, a retiree of the Auror Forces but still a highly respected and capable combatant. And Lupin Remus, a dear friend of your parents, Harry my boy." Dumbledore introduced their whole group in turn before finally dropping the last bomb and looking pointedly at Haku.

The boy in question remained unmoved, "My name is Haku, Dumbledore-san. Not Harry. And I am not your anything." He added, green eyes narrowing. The Headmaster refrained from shuddering; the '_or else_' in the boy's tone was unspoken but louder than the infamous Molly Weasley's Howlers.

"Ah, indeed. We came here in the hopes of convincing you to return and take your rightful place amongst our Student Body at Hogwarts." The older man explained a smile on his face, one that wavered and eventually vanished under the looks of the three opposite him.

"So your purpose was kidnap." Haku summarised simply, watching with keen eyes as the blood drained from the tired looking man's face as well as the young woman's – her hair even draining of colour into a sickly looking greyish green colour. Apparently he'd hit the nail on the head, only the sallow skinned man – who was perpetually scowling, he reminded Haku a lot of Zabuza-sama in fact – Moody-san and Dumbledore-san remained unmoved, though Haku _did_ notice the skin around the old man's eyes tighten and the way Moody-san's mouth tensed.

They _had_ been planning on taking him by force.

Green eyes turned icy, "If you try to take me from my Teacher, you will not survive it." He told them plainly, his tone menacing.

Beside him, Tsunade smirked smugly, she didn't like this Dumbledore Albus and his little posse, shouldering in and trying to steal _her_ Apprentice right our from under her. _NO ONE_ tries that with the Slug Sannin – not if they want to survive the experience! On Haku's other side, Shizune was scowling thunderously at the people who wanted to take her Teammate away, she had grown fond of Haku in the short time they'd been travelling together, the boy was like a little sister – if a boy could be like a sister, Haku would have been it – to her as well as a bestfriend. Besides, Haku had already shown some progress in helping Tsunade-sama cut down on her vices and help her battle against haemophobia.

The Order however, were somewhat taken aback. Yes they had been in fights where their lives were in danger, but they had never been told quite so bluntly that a course of action would mean their deaths, especially by a Minor.

Remus shook his head, "Harry –

"Haku." The boy corrected sharply, looking coolly at him. "My name is Kakuyoku Haku of Kirigakure no Sato."

"O-ok, _Haku_, your parents wanted you to go to Hogwarts. Your name's been down ever since you were born, I was there, I remember your father sending off the message with your registration forms." Remus explained smiling happily, "When you didn't show up three years ago, it sent everyone into a panic. We've been looking for you ever since Harry."

"Haku." The teenager repeated, a little more firmly than before.

Remus bit his lip, he didn't want to use his current name but... this wasn't the same little boy he would hold up on Padfoot's back and trot around the living room, grinning as the child giggled happily for the whole ride. This wasn't the same child he would watch Lily sing lullabies to before giving him a soft kiss on his forehead and each soft chubby little hand before laying him down.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, I was school friends with your mother and father, they would have wanted you to go to Dumbledore-Hakase's school." Remus tried to explain a little more clearly.

The boy looked at him coldly, "And I killed my parents." He retorted flatly, causing everyone at the table to go perfectly still, "Now please leave. I will not be going to any school." He informed them flatly but pointedly, green eyes boring into Remus's startled amber ones with an emotion that the werewolf couldn't name.

Snape however, sneered, "Just as arrogant as your father I see." He sneered, "And here I was hoping that you would have at least inherited some of your mother's intelligence. But I suppose rotten apples don't fall too far from their diseased tree."

"Severus/Snape!" Dumbledore and Remus reprimanded while Tonks snarled, glaring at him.

Haku just looked flatly at the Potions Master for a while before a smile came to his lips, startling everyone at the table save Tsunade and Shizune.

"You have the same eyes as we do." He said thoughtfully, that smile falling from his lips, a pained expression crossing his features as he looked away. "Sufficed to say, my parents are dead by my hands. Their needs, wants and desires mean nothing. Please leave."

Dumbledore lifted his hands, speaking as soothingly as possible even as Moody pushed himself up, his hand already pulling out his wand; Haku was faster, Shizune's glass of water soaked against the Auror's wrist a split second before it froze solid in a block of diamond hard ice. Moody swore and stared at his wrist, Tonks's hair was changing colour rapidly in her shock and awe, Snape looked as though he had swallowed an exceptionally bitter lemon while Dumbledore and Remus looked as though someone had clipped them over the head with a cast iron skillet.

"If you try to take me from my Teacher, you will not survive it. Do not make me repeat myself Moody-san. I may not enjoy killing, but it is not beyond me." The black haired youth informed the grizzled Auror, looking in firmly in his eyes, ensuring that his Magical One was fixed on him as well before he unleashed a measured amount of Killing Intent. Watching as the colour drained from all their faces and how all activity in the bar silenced as every eye turned towards them, "I have no interest in joining you. I will not betray my Teacher. Please leave. I will not repeat myself again."

"Harry please – " Remus began, only to be cut off yet again.

"_**Haku**_." He growled, finally allowing his anger and irritation to show. "How many times must I tell you? My name is Kakuyoku Haku, I am fifteen years old and from Mizu no Kuni. My father beat my mother to death before my own eyes because we held the **Chushintoketsu **(_Frozen Heart_). I watched as my own power rose up and butchered both him and the eight other men behind him. What that small minded bastard desired matters absolutely _nothing_ to me. I was trained as a Weapon, a tool for killing; I have no need to go to any school. I know all I need to know." He finished the room was by now so cold that their breath was coming out in steam puffs, the Wizards and various Shinobi were shivering slightly and Isao-san was already warming up the Sake bottles for those who wanted warm sake.

Severus narrowed his eyes on the boy, "And what might that be?" He sneered derisively, watching as Lily's icy green eyes turned to him.

"Three hundred and sixty one Tenketsu points through out the body, hitting any of them would result in paralysis and intense pain, hitting the throat or the head or the heart resulting in instantaneous death. The human body can bleed out in precisely six-point-eight seconds given adequate vacuuming systems. Eight Choices: Liver, Lungs, Clavicle vein, jugular, brain, kidneys, heart. A blow to any of them results in crippling pain and eventually death." The fifteen year old listed, his tone lifeless and flat as he listed the human body's weak points, pointing out just how fragile life was, how easily it could be stolen away. Watching as blood drained from the faces of the foreigners as they listened to how he could kill someone with minimal effort, bloodshed and pain, to tortuous deaths, slow and painful. Suffocating on their own frozen lungs.

"How do you know this? We're not even taught that at Auror Academy!" Tonks exclaimed in horrified shock.

"He's my student." Tsunade explained flatly, taking another swig of her sake as all eyes turned onto her, "But before that, he was the student of a well known Missing Nin by the name of Momochi Zabuza. Better known as '_the Demon of the Bloody Mist_'. He raised Haku as his Weapon, to fight for him, to kill himself for him if need be." The woman absent mindedly smoothed the green eyed boy's dark hair as she spoke, her eyes far away. "Shizune and I found him on the beach; I took him on as my Apprentice as his talent for Healing caught my eye. What you just heard was basic Medical Knowledge used as a Weapon." She explained looking at the group flatly, "Why do you think Medics are the first to die on Battle Fields? They are the ones who know where to aim; the enemy will take them out before they can take out everyone else."

Dumbledore's brain was working rapidly, from what he'd gleaned from the minds of others; this woman was both powerful and also somewhat foolish. She had a Gambling problem that had landed her in considerable debt which caused troubles wherever she went. So if anything... She would speak the language of money. Dumbledore may not be able to get Harry, but he had quite firmly stated that where ever his Master went, he would go also... If Albus could get this Tsunade woman to teach at Hogwarts, that would automatically mean Harry would have to join her, and thus the student body, as – Apprentice or not – he was not of Age, meaning he _had_ to attend classes. Getting the boy under his control would be difficult though, but if he could get this woman in his circle of influence...

"You are a Teacher of Healing correct? You said you have taken young Harry ("Haku.") and this young lady here as your Apprentices have you not?" The old man asked gesturing to Shizune and the afore mentioned young man who gave him a cursory glance before returning to studying Severus with a curious intensity that was frankly making the Potion's Master uncomfortable.

"Yes. And her name is Shizune." Tsunade added sharply, narrowing her eyes at the old man, wondering what he was thinking.

Dumbledore nodded, "Our School Nurse usually teaches our Healing Classes to Fifth Years and up, however, with the events we have planned for this year we find ourselves in need of a full time School Nurse – just in case – and a proper Teacher for our Healing classes." The older man explained carefully, "It would be nothing too extensive, basic anatomy, first aid and the like, when our students graduate they are taken on for Apprenticeships under fully qualified Healers at St Mungos where they can specialise in whichever division they prefer."

"You want Tsunade-sama to teach at your school." Shizune declared in shock, her Tsunade-sama... around Academy Children?!! The same thoughts seemed to be running through Haku's head as he gave her an extremely worried look before the two of them looked at the blonde woman in concern.

"Only temporarily. Our School is quite large and the Teachers get their own live-in quarters, meals, bathing facilities, rooms and an office are included as well as a rather generous pay-packet as the journey to our facility is a rather long one." Dumbledore explained, catching the way Harry's eyes narrowed, obviously having caught onto his plan, judging from the expression on the pretty young lady's face, she too, had figured out his plan. But the two of them remained quiet as the busty blonde stared at him calculatively, her mouth hidden by her elegantly laced fingers, elbows leaning against the table and giving Moody a good look down her top without meaning too. Thankfully the old Auror had a lot more self control than most Ninja and managed to keep his game face on and not erupt into a massive nosebleed – unlike the guy behind him who had turned around briefly to get the barman's attention only to get an eyeful of the best boobs in the Hidden Countries according to world famous Author Gama-sennin Jiraiya-sama.

"How much would you consider '_Generous_'?" She asked finally.

"Three Hundred Galleons a month. Roughly three-thousand six hundred Galleons a year – should you chose to remain with us longer. That calculates in Ryou as roughly 8400 Ryou a Month and 100,800 Ryou a year, plus free meals, room and board as well as whatever supplies you may need." The old man told her seriously, his peculiar blue eyes beginning to twinkle rapidly at the ever so slight widening of the woman's eyes.

"That is quite a sum." She admitted carefully, with that alone she would be able to pay of roughly sixty-percent of her outstanding debts, not including the damages to old Isao-san. If she stayed on for two years... she could pay them all off entirely.

Haku refrained from banging his head on the nearest flat surface; he knew this was going to end badly. Just as he knew the moment money was mentioned Tsunade was caught, hook, line and sinker, he decided to ignore the odd group from now on; they had hired Tsunade-sama, not him.

Running his fingers through Airi-chan's pale soft fur, he couldn't help the chill of foreboding that raked down his spine as several sets of eyes landed on him.

-

(1) Tsunade calling Haku her kid: Well he's taken him as an apprentice, she's possessive of him as he is younger and she subconsciously sees him as someone who needs protecting.

-

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY STALKER OF STORIES!!!**

**Also, someone made a comment that made me go 'huh'. I do agree with you, I do get annoyed with some of the characterisations of Haku I have found in the fandom, I don't think that just because someone crossdresses that means they're gay. I've met a number of straight crossdressers to be honest and they've all been lovely people, a real riot, I love them. **

**But in this case, I think Shinobi are a bit different.**

**They have such short lifespans that I don't think gender really comes into a relationship much unless you're actually looking to settle down and continue the line, you take what you can get. In a world surrounded by death, just the act of sex or being physically with someone chases away some of that soul crushing darkness, at least that's the way I see it. So Haku has no preferrance for male or female, though considering his attitude towards Zabuza, the complete loyalty bordering on fanatisism, I would say there is more than just idolization there. I would think that he would chose a lover who could keep up not only with him but also with Shinobi life, I doubt any of the Hogwarts girls are going to fit the criteria for a perminant lover, or any of the guys for that matter. So Haku isn't going to have anything other than a few flings with people of various genders.**

**If he does end up in a serious relationship, it will most likely be with a Shinobi, or someone I plan on having be trained into a Shinobi - so it might just be a witch or a wizard yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter/Naruto crossover.**

_I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Naruto. I make no monetary gains from this piece. All places, people and ideas that I do own will be listed at the bottom of the chapter. I own this story so no touchies please. Try to sue and you'll just get the dead moth in my wallet 8)_

**Krum/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Lee, Shizune/Snape, Tsunade/Jiraiya-Sirius(Undecided).**

-

_Haku survived the Chidori and was found by Tsunade a month before the wizards do. Who is Harry Potter and what does he have to do with Haku?_

-

**Resonance**

**Chapter Five**

-

Having observed them for the week it took them to travel to the Portal, Severus could quite honestly say that Harry Potter was nothing like _either_ of his parents in the slightest. He... wasn't sure if he should have been relieved or _disappointed_ by this revelation.

The oldest of them, Senjuu Tsunade, was clearly both a physically powerful and extremely perceptive woman, Snape had watched her training with her Apprentices once or twice, the level of skill she showed in her physical combat was astounding, the fact that she could channel her magic to such fine degrees of accuracy _wandlessly_ so as to allow her to shatter earth and rock was mind boggling. The one time someone in their small group had been injured – Tonks had tripped over another tree root and unfortunately tumbled down a steep cliff, it was only the Potter boy leaping headfirst after her and catching her by the ankle while he stood _sideways_ on the face of the cliff that saved her life. Unfortunately, her trip, coupled with the boy stopping her decent so abruptly with her ankle caused a rather nasty break, one that even Poppy would have had difficulties dealing with, but watching the blonde woman, Tsunade, deal with it was... incredible. She made some odd gestures with her hands, a low diffused green glow engulfing them that was then pressed against the young Auror's ankle, slender fingers twitching as brown eyes closed shut. Then, she got to her feet, dusted herself off and said the break was mended. Which it had been.

The younger woman, her first Apprentice, Miyazaki Shizune, had been with her for a long time and was only her Apprentice in name. The young dark haired woman was not quite so gifted in physical combat as her Master but Severus had witnessed her tutoring the younger teenager on poisons, the two of them arguing the pros and cons of scorpion venom versus homemade herbal poisons. Severus had ended up sitting in on that debate, unable to help himself from contributing to the discussion, it was truly invigorating to have a conversation with individuals who were not in the least bit squeamish of such subjects, who didn't judge him for his knowledge and respected him for what he knew. Some of the terms, plants and animals they mentioned were completely alien to him, just as the majority of what he used were completely alien to them, but still, the general idea of their meanings were clear. If it disturbed the others, Severus didn't much care, he _enjoyed_ those talks with the two Apprentices, their master was often foul tempered or drinking or snarkily teasing towards him – he didn't take it in offence oddly enough, he had seen the way she treated the others and noted it to be almost a form of affection for the woman.

Potter... that was an entirely different kettle of fish.

The boy refused to answer when the name Harry was used; it was a passive rebellion that caught Severus's attention as it was the complete opposite of anything either James or Lily had used. Lily would rail against them, James would resort to physical violence, but their son... their son refused to acknowledge it or those who used it unless his Master gave him a Look, at which point he would politely repeat his request to be known by the name of Haku and answer. The boy wore womens clothing too. That... had thrown them all through a loop, the boy made a fantastically convincing woman and in one of the towns they ended up passing through he had acted the part of the young lady perfectly, even flirting back with one or two of the store keepers and getting freebies for his troubles. Severus wasn't sure whether or not the boy would end up in Slytherin or Hufflepuff, yet when watching him learn from Miss Shizune and Lady Tsunade Severus could just as easily see him the blue and bronze robes of Ravenclaw. The boy was a sponge of knowledge.

The Order were planning on taking a Boat to the Ruins they had arrived in when the group of three (Plus one pig and one rabbit) abruptly stopped, their eyes narrowing on the boat.

"Is there a problem ladies?" Severus asked calmly, he had already guessed that Haku allowed himself to be mistaken as female as it would allow him to be underestimated, over looked and gain the advantage when others misjudge his true strength. So the Potions Master was perfectly willing to help the boy in continuing his ruse, it was a surprisingly affective one, he did after all move with much more grace and poise than the most elegant of Pureblood Ladies. Severus may have hated James and held some passive distaste towards him son, but he encouraged cunning and well-thought out deceptions, it proved the individual in question had a brain between their ears – something so very rare in that Castle of Dunder heads, even in his own House it was becoming increasingly rare to find one capable of understanding a word with more than four syllables, Inbreeding at its best.

"This Ship leads to Mizu no Kuni. We cannot board it." Tsunade explained shortly, eyeing the Captain with distrust as he in turn gave them a serious eyeballing.

Dumbledore frowned, "I am afraid I don't understand my Lady." Even the old man had been oddly respectful to the blonde woman, he once accidentally slipped and called her Princess which lead to some interesting questions – which looking back now, were all expertly dodged.

"Haku here was raised by a Missing Nin. He is considered a Criminal by Association. If any Kiri-Shinobi catch sight of him, they will attempt to kill him, not only because of who his precious Master is, but because of his **Kekkei Genkai** ability." Shizune explained quietly, fingering the cuffs of her top, ready to pull back her sleeve and let loose with the poison tipped needles she had fixed into a set of launchers on her forearm.

"Where are we going anyway? There is always more than one way there. I may not have been here for a while, but the basic geography is still the same." Haku spoke up quietly, his fingers carding through Airi's fur.

"We don't know the name of it, but it was a set of three small islands all connected via rotting rope bridges, the central island had the ruins of a large, very prosperous Village in the centre of it. The whole place was half reclaimed by nature and the buildings in crumbling decay, with a large Sandstone temple with murals depicting the Nine Demonic Beasts across the walls. Very few buildings were still standing, all of them held a kind of hypnotic nine layered swirl above the doors, there were other designs but no two were the same." Dumbledore explained carefully, watching as their faces went from curious, to confused, to shocked, to ashen white. "You know of this place?" He asked warily.

"Yes." Haku croaked, "You speak of Uzugakure no Sato. The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. It was the first Village in the Hidden Countries, they were considered Demon Worshippers by those in my Country, the leader, the Mizukage ordered it completely razed to the ground. They had just begun when the Sanbi flew into a rage, ripping itself from its container and destroyed the Village itself. I heard there were no survivors."

"There was." Shizune admitted, equally quietly, "There were survivors. Just the two. But they're both dead now."

"What I want to know is _why_ we are going to the ruins of a Village destroyed over twenty years ago?" Tsunade growled, narrowing brown eyes at the group of Wizards and Witch.

Severus eyed them and turned to Dumbledore, "I think it's about time you told them Albus. Hiding it will only damage your plans further." He told the old man simply, watching him as he shot his Potion's Master a glare for giving him away. Dumbledore had been hoping to avoid this talk until after they had gotten to The Burrow or to Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place – anywhere secure enough to hold them by force if necessary and definitely not in a place where they could vanish and never be found again if need be.

He sighed, noticing the looks on the three Ninja's faces and knowing that if he didn't tell them, his life was about to get a whole lot more complicated and _painful_.

"What do you know of the Bijuu's origins?" He finally asked after a short moment of thought as the small group moved further down the docks and to one of the small parks.

"Not very much." Shizune admitted, "They just always existed, always have and always will. Not even Shinigami-sama has been able to hold a Demon in Death for more than a century before they have returned and continued their rampages."

The old wizard decided not to probe who this 'Shinigami-sama' was just yet.

"That is partially correct, however, it's also vastly untrue." He hummed thoughtfully, "How should I put this...?"

Severus finally rolled his eyes, "Your Bijuu were nothing more than Minor Demons, annoyances, until some megalomaniacs got it into their heads that if they fed these demons enough Souls and Black Magic they would have their own War Machines to take over the world. They failed miserably and the Bijuu turned on them before going off on their rampages unchecked and unchallenged." He summarised simply rubbing at his eyes and giving the three ladies a serious look, "The people of Atlantis decided that since these creatures couldn't be killed – they would simply consume another Soul from their vast battery of them and continue living as Semi Corporeal beasts of pure Magic and Demonic Energy – they would Seal them away in a void never to be seen or heard from again. When Sealing them away in a pocket Void, the Demons held fast to the life energy of the planet beneath them and eventually ripped a portion of it out and took it with them into this Void.

"The Natural Life Magic then did what it did best. It created life. Earth, water, sun, stars, plants, animals. It basically made your Hidden Countries and it hasn't stopped, somehow the Bijuu coupled with the confined space has caused the Life magic to fold back onto itself – like the tides in the sea – becoming more potent and more powerful as a result. Meaning this place is continuing to grow, non stop.

"As time progressed, the Atlantians figured out what was happening and decided to use this Pocket Dimension instead of the Death Penalty for their Criminals. They would throw their law breakers, murderers, rapists, dark lords and their ilk into the Void which they began to call the Reserve. There was anarchy for a while but then you settled down and formed your own societies, laws and the like, the Bijuu continued to cause trouble but you mostly stayed out of their way and vice versa as your magics still knew how to suppress and restrain them to a degree. Thousands upon thousands of years pass, you people have your own cultures, your different forms of magic, the Bijuu have forgotten how they came into being, so have you for the most part. Fourteen years ago, someone came from _your_ world into ours, kidnapped a child and returned. That child was you. And we came to bring you back." The Potions Master finished pointing at Haku who stared at him in disbelief.

The three remained silent, trying to digest this information, it sounded so farfetched but at the same time, disturbingly believable when one considered those who attempted to travel beyond the known boarders never returned. It also explained how their Governments became so Military and Mercenary minded, they started off as criminals, now they'd just made it legal.

But that part about him...

"That is not possible Snape-san. I cannot be born from anyone but my mother in Mizu." He explained a frown on his face, "Genetic talents passed on from one to another cannot be copied and gifts like my own cannot be transferred." He lifted a hand and the water from the very air gathered into a small orb in his hand, one that froze solid. "Power over ice. My mother gave me this ability. It was unique to her and her family and then to me. So you see, I cannot be this child you speak of. My mother has never stepped foot outside of Mizu her whole life."

Remus shook his head, "No. You are the child we've been looking for." He assured him, "If you take your headband off and remove the Glamour, you'll find a lightning bolt shaped scar on your forehead. The man who murdered your biological parents gave it to you that night almost thirteen years ago. You were taken to live with your mother's sister, but her husband found you first and abandoned you at a park not too far away. Another woman, I believe her name was Aye-am-ey(1), from the Hidden Countries had been passing and picked you up. She had miscarried a little girl a mere day before finding you and then returned with you here, after that, we lost track of you and were only recently able to pinpoint your location."

Haku stared at the ground in silence, his lips pursed while Tsunade scowled sharply.

"'_Glamour_', '_Black magic_', '_Atlantis_'...... what in the hell are you talking about?" The Sannin demanded darkly, cracking her knuckles, she didn't like the way this was sounding.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Do you believe in magic?" he asked, his tone disturbing coy sounding to Severus's ears.

Moody merely rolled his eyes, Tonks grinned happily, Remus looked to be trying to engrave the image of Haku into his mind while Shizune, Tsunade and Haku just stared at Dumbledore flatly, their expressions completely unreadable.

"What." Tsunade stated.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Judging from your expressions, that is a rather resounding no." Tsunade snorted and scowled at him. "Very well, has there ever been a time when something strange or unexplainable has happened when you were angry? Or scared?"

"No. Never." Tsunade grunted to their surprise.

"I'm afraid not." Shizune admitted with a confused frown.

Haku remained silent and all eyes turned to him, the teenager shifted a little, "A few times. I... I turned a woman green and purple once and one of Zabuza-sama's old Teammates pink and pale purple, his clothes changed too." He admitted sheepishly, deciding not to mention the time when he killed his father and the majority of his village in a panic attack. It was an act he hadn't been able to repeat even under Zabuza-sama's tutelage, one that seemed for all intensive purposes, beyond his **Kekkei Genkai**.

"You also survived the Chidori." Shizune pointed out, "And your eyes changed colour that time at the Hotsprings and when we first met them."

"What is a Chidori?" Remus asked, frowning.

"A one hit kill assassination technique." Tsunade explained, watching as their faces went white yet again, "It is Raiton based Chakra condensed into the hand, until it is actually visible. Haku was struck in the heart with it, by all rights, he should be dead. But he isn't."

"The Boy-Who-Lived. Again." Tonks breathed.

"The Boy who what?" Tsunade asked, frowning.

"That's what we call him. Haku. Back home, he's known as the Boy Who Lived because he is the only one to have _ever_ survived the _Avada Kedavra_. It has no blocks, no counters and no one has ever survived it before. No one except _you_." The young Auror explained looking at the youngest of the group with an expression that bordered on awe.

Haku shook his head, "Start from the beginning: What is Magic, who is Harry Potter and what is going on."

Dumbledore sighed, this was going to take a while and they simply didn't have the time for it, especially if the boy and his associates got cold feet and left them high and dry. From what he could tell these Shinobi types were naturally stuck in a Slytherin state of mind, _all of the time_.

It was Moody who finally decided to tell him.

-

Haku was _not_ happy with this.

Moody-san had basically explained that someone remarkably similar in ideals, attitude and goals as Orochimaru-san had been prowling around their world sowing anarchy on a level that the Serpent Sannin had been doing to Konohagakure no Sato not to mention the Mizukage but in reverse. His 'birth parents', Potter Lily and Potter James, stood against him and survived but when Lily-san fell pregnant they went into hiding. Not long after the birth of their son Harry – who everyone seemed determined to believe was Haku, despite all evidence to the contrary – their location was betrayed, originally, everyone thought it was their closest friend and Harry's Godfather who gave their location away, Black Sirius was sent to jail without trial to serve a life sentence. It was only two years ago after he broke out of jail that it was discovered he was innocent and that a different friend, Pettigrew Peter, had originally betrayed them. Pettigrew-san was now dead and Black-san had been the one to find the Juts – the _Spell_ Ritual to find him, unfortunately, he drained his Spiritual Chakra to exhaustion and couldn't join the group that came to find him.

Apparently, they had a separate Chakra system hidden within the one that Haku was familiar with, the energy was very similar but also extremely different. Sentient to a degree and Haku had been ignoring it for many years, not training it, which was dangerous for him and everyone around him, which was one of the reasons why they had been desperate to find him before his 17th birthday before his magic self-destructed and tore open the Reserve.

Of course, while they _did_ need Tsunade to work as a teacher for their Healing class, Snape-san had been perfectly forth coming in telling them that the only reason Dumbledore-san even bothered to try and hire the Slug Princess was because he could then force Haku into attendance at his school. But they had already figured that part out.

Against all advice from both himself and Shizune-senpai, Tsunade-sama had _still_ agreed to join Hogwarts, but she had demanded a pay rise due to the lies Dumbledore had perpetrated and also requested payment for Shizune and Haku's services during the Hospital Wing and Healing Lesson hours. So all in all, while Tsunade-sama would be receiving 400 Galleons a month, Shizune-senpai a 75 Galleons a month and Haku 30 Galleons a month, which culminated in roughly 353,500 Ryou a month all together and 4,242,000 Ryou a Year. More than enough to pay off _all_ of Tsunade-sama's debts and then some.

Haku had remained cold and stonily silent towards Dumbledore-san, Lupin-san, Moody-san and Tonks-san throughout the trip, he did not trust them and nor was he fond of them in the slightest. Tonks-san was a kind young lady but she held him in too much awe for him to be comfortable, her general gracelessness, bright appearance and careless attitude grated on every well honed instinct in his body as a Shinobi. Lupin-san was constantly trying to talk to him about his so called parents; at least he had respected his wishes to be known as Haku, in truth Lupin-san was the second to least offensive of the group not including Snape-san. The feral man just did not quite know how to relate to Haku and so chose a topic he was knowledgeable on and thought the Ice Nin would be interested in, after all, any Orphan would love to know stories of their parents from someone who knew them as well as Lupin-san had. Moody was the least offensive of the group, he mostly remained quiet, his peculiar glass eye swivelling around in its socket giving Haku the impression it could see through solid objects, his features were heavily scarred proving that he was a man of action who knew war and violence. His every movement bespoke of a Shinobi's paranoia, even if he wasn't one, Haku found himself respecting the old man for that.

Dumbledore-san was the one who Haku found himself wishing to poke with a few senbon, the old man continuously referred to him as Potter Harry, using possessives such as 'my dear boy' and generally treating him as though he were a Pre-Academy child. It was highly frustrating, his pathetic attempts to manipulate him and his Master were practically insulting as well, did he honestly think they had not already figured him out and the eight different loopholes he had set himself up for and the various ways that they themselves could wriggle out of the agreements? They were Ninja, it was insulting that he seemed to think them as little more than common thugs to be picked up and hired in a gutter. Especially Tsunade-sama. She was a Princess and while he had shown he knew of this, it did not change the fact that he still did not treat her with the respect her station deserved, he did not use honorific, he pronounced her name incorrectly and flirted shamelessly with her – how the others had not realised was beyond Haku.

The dark haired teenager merely chose to ignore him and continue with his discussions over poisons with Snape-san.

The Potions Master was a bitter individual who brooked no stupidity, he valued cunning and ambition and intelligence, he had an acidic tongue and rather vicious wit that the Ice Nin found refreshing and reminded him somewhat of his mother and the arguments she would rarely have with his father. Haku would pretend to sleep while they argued in low hissing tongues, his mother's vocabulary was truly astounding, very much like Snape-san's. The 15-year-old enjoyed conversing with him and was actually looking forward to having him as a teacher when he would inevitably be forced to act the part of a student.

He also severely disliked this 'Apparating', it felt as though he were being crushed again, only there was no pain.

One moment he was stood on the somewhat misty shores bordering Wave in the early hours of the morning holding onto Snape-san's forearm, the next was one of the most unpleasant sensations the young Shinobi had ever felt in his short but eventful life and then he was stood on a pleasantly warm tropical island, surrounded by wildlife, plants and the warm golden ruins of what had once been a truly magnificent Village.

Something inside him identified this place, it felt... familiar to him.

Brown eyes stared around in wonder as he moved away from the group, ignoring Dumbledore-san and Remus-san calling to him as he pressed a hand against the stone and brushed on past it. Not even noticing when he walked calmly across a pond filled with pink lily pads, ignoring the look of stunned disbelief on the faces of the Wizards and Witch as he walked through the ruins.

He didn't notice Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai acting in a similar fashion, staring around at the ruins with awe as something within them resonated with the world around them. Tsunade was the only one to recognise it for what it was, a nexus point for Sage Chakra, she had felt Jiraiya pull on it before, this sensation that reverberated deep within her was so similar, anyone with a strong Chakra circulatory system or a talent for Natural Chakra would naturally be connected to such a place.

The Ninja of Uzu had always been closely connected to Nature and the world around them, as had the Senjuu, the Kirin, the Uchiha and various other clans most of whom had gathered in Kiri and Uzu. Only to later be destroyed by the Mizukage who feared the power they could potentially wield like a child would a new toy.

"What's happening? Why is he acting this way?" Dumbledore asked, his tone frantic as he stared after Haku who was stood calmly on the water, a hand pressed against the warm reddish gold stone, staring up at it with a small smile on his face.

"Because he is in tune." The older woman explained, her arms folded, "This place is a Nexus point for Natural Chakra, no doubt this Life Energy the Bijuu dragged in with them. Uzu no Kuni has always churned out ninja capable of harnessing its power, they have an unusual talent at it. Haku is particularly affected because his Kekkei Genkai is a nature manipulation, I would be in the same state as he if I had not already been exposed to this energy in its Active form."

"Active form?" Severus asked sharply.

"Yes. Chakra is the combination of Physical and Spiritual Energy found in the body, moulded and then focused to do our bidding. No magic – " She pretended not to notice the looks of sheer alarm and shock written across the faces of everyone around her " – just our will power, our minds, our knowledge and our dedication to master it. However, there is Chakra in every living thing; this place is rich in Natural Chakra. It holds a higher concentration than anywhere in this dimension that can be reached by just anyone. The other location is the home of the Toads, not a place many wish to venture as Gamabunta and his children defend it viciously. Unless you wish to have a Toad the size of a Demon armed with a sword attacking you I would not advise approaching it." She explained with a chuckle. "The fact that he has been affected like this shows that he holds an aptitude for learning how to wield Sage Chakra." Tsunade shook her head and wondered off towards the temple, muttering about how she wasn't happy to lose an Apprentice to 'the white haired pervert'.

The Order members exchanged looks, no Magic? They used no Magic and yet they were capable of such acts that copied magic closely and even stepped beyond it? Walking on water? Superior physical strength and speed? The group were so lost in their thoughts while Shizune studied several markings on the near-by rubble they never noticed how far away Haku had gone, the blonde woman however, had.

"Oi! Gaki! Move your ass, we're burning daylight!" Tsunade shouted from the top of the stairs, flaring her Chakra out and startling the dark haired teen from where he had been studying one of the clan symbols on the ruined rubble of a doorway. She watched him as he leapt lightly from the street and onto the rubble and dashed towards her, taking a moment to enjoy the teenager's grace as he approached her, absently she wondered if Zabuza had taught him how to dance as she recalled several dancers from Kusa moving in a similar fashion as the long haired teenager.

Landing beside her, Shizune appeared in a small flare of smoke, Airi draped across her neck and Tonton in her arms, the former of which was returned to her Master. At the bottom of the stairs, the Wizards and Witch were staring at them with wide eyes, non magical apparation?

"You coming or not?" Tsunade called, startling them out of their thoughts and into hurrying up the stairs. Of course wizards weren't particularly fit and the only ones not out of breath by the time they reached the top were Tonks, Moody and Remus.

Entering into the temple the three Shinobi stared at the depictions on the walls, the blood draining from their features at the sight of the large statue depicted in the centre of the Altar.

"The Demon King of Hell." Tsunade breathed, she had only ever seen _drawings_ of it in some of the Hokage's most treasured and top secret documents. Documents that her teacher, the Third, destroyed when he discovered them, deeming the knowledge too dangerous to fall into the hands of someone who would no doubt use them to sow anarchy across the Hidden Countries. Someone like Danzou, who would no doubt do everything in his power to yank the Kage name from right out under his feet. Power hungry War Monger.

To her relief, none of the eyes were open though, none of the Bijuu had been sealed away.

She dreaded to think what would happen when they were all Sealed away in the Statue, all she knew was that the scroll said it would be catastrophically bad for the Hidden Countries.

"Shall we get started then?" Asked Dumbledore, startling her out of her thoughts, still sounding a little out of breath from their trek up the long temple stairs.

-

(1) Aye-am-ey: phonetic spelling of Ayame. The Order currently have translation spells on, it doesn't translate names though so they keep mispronouncing them, I know I mispronounced Tsunade's name before I started taking Japanese. Sue-nay-die. Oh I hang my head in shame. XDD


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter/Naruto crossover.**

_I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Naruto. I make no monetary gains from this piece. All places, people and ideas that I do own will be listed at the bottom of the chapter. I own this story so no touchies please. Try to sue and you'll just get the dead moth in my wallet 8)_

**Krum/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Lee, Shizune/Snape, Tsunade/Jiraiya-Sirius(Undecided).**

-

_Haku survived the Chidori and was found by Tsunade a month before the wizards do. Who is Harry Potter and what does he have to do with Haku?_

-

**Resonance**

**Chapter Six**

-

Haku severely disliked Dumbledore.

At this point in time, he would not have minded cutting his throat.

Instead of abiding by Haku's wishes not to be referred to as Harry Potter, when they'd arrived back in this so called England the first place Dumbledore took them was to a ramshackle family home belonging to a small clan of red headed individuals and announce that _Harry Potter_, not Haku Kakuyoku as he preferred, would be living with them and they were to treat him well and introduce him to the Wizarding World.

Almost immediately Haku had the two youngest of the clan clamouring around him, the female, Ginny, had to have been two years his Junior with long red hair, freckles, an attractive face with doe-like brown eyes. She seemed to alternatively be jealous of his appearance and in adoration of him, it was very confusing and Haku was getting _very_ frustrated by her thinly veiled sexual innuendo and invitations for _private __tutoring_. Judging by the expressions on her elder brothers' faces they were torn between disgust with their sister and relief that Haku wasn't interested in whatever she was offering.

The boy, Ronald, was younger by a year with startlingly blue eyes that reminded him a lot of a certain blonde ball of sunshine he'd met a time ago, short choppily cut red hair and freckles scattered across his features. He seemed pathetically eager to please but there was something about the things he said that made Haku dislike him, it was his attitude concerning others, these _Slytherings_ for example, he seemed to hate them for little more reason than they were Slytherings and therefore evil and all plotting to kill them in their sleep. He was also extremely close-minded and intolerant of some things, he constantly stared at Tsunade-sama's chest with his mouth open, he had absolutely no table manners and he was... just so... _naïve_.

Add to that, Ron seemed to be of the opinion that wearing womens' clothing was weird and that Haku should stop, he seemed determined to dictate the Ice Nin's life, the first time the brown eyed Shinobi donned a women's yukata the red head had turned puce and started shouting at him not to be so disgusting and wear girls' clothes. He also kept trying to get Haku to go out with his sister, become his bestfriend, use his so called 'fame' to get him stuff and poison his mind against a large number of people. To be honest, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood sounded like rather interesting that he would no doubt be able to get along with. The fact that Ron continued to spit malicious abuse about them, coupled with the fact that Haku had caught him trying to nose through Haku's Storage Scrolls, made him rather angry.

It made the Ice Nin want to smack him around the head before saturating the house in Killing Intent.

Molly, the Okaasan of the family, was a kind woman, very overprotective and somewhat heavy handed – not in a physical sense, but she was a good woman and a good mother, you could see that in her children. She was a diminutive woman with dark red hair cut to her chin with warm brown eyes and apple cheeks; she had a beautiful smile in Haku's opinion and a plump physique that told him she was no fighter but her attitude and baring told him that she could become as ferocious as one of Zabuza-sama's Crocodile Summons if her family was threatened.

Arthur was the Otousan and a very kind man, a little flaky when it came to non-magical things but he was very open minded and excitable about new things, the two of them had made fast friends when he asked how his clothing was made – Haku had been wearing one of his kimono because Molly-san had declared she would be making a feast in celebration of the coming new school year, he had wanted to put a bit of effort into it – and they got into a conversation of fabrics and dyes and the like which eventually progressed onto the customs of Haku's land and then onto Ninja, Jutsus, Hidden Villages and then onto the Wizarding world, Hogwarts, Magic, the Dark Lord and then '_Harry_'s popularity and what Haku could expect.

The brown eyed Shinobi hadn't been happy with the realisation that he would not be getting a moment's peace from the civilian masses.

Bill, the eldest of the brothers, was fairly good to hang around, they chatted for a long time with Charlie joining in, Haku relished the conversation as he rarely had a chance to speak with people about such diverse topics. Bill was a Warder, kind of like a **Fuuinjutsu** Master, for a group of intelligent beings known as Goblins who ruled the world's economy, Charlie worked with Dragons, honest to goodness real _dragons_. Haku was completely enchanted by the stories and pictures the second eldest of the brothers brought back, his favourite had to be the Peruvian Vipertooth – it was small, a rich golden colour with a slender serpentine neck and two long fangs akin to that of a serpent, it was one of the smaller breeds but also the fastest. Bill had been kind enough to put a few Runes on Airi's new collar not only to demonstrate how different they were to the Seals that Haku used but also to make sure she wasn't eaten by anything or strayed too far away from the house as Haku would not put her in a cage regardless of what anyone said. She was perfectly clean and didn't make any unwelcome surprises on the carpets or counters; she had in fact found a small obscure hole in the building and could make her way outside should she need to pass her waste and spent most of her time exploring the garden and chasing the Gnomes with the help of Tonton.

(Everyone seemed to find it amusing to watch the rabbit and the pig coordinate their attacks and terrorise the Gnome population of the Weasley garden, Fred and George had even begun to take bets on whether or not there would be any gnomes left by the time they left for Hogwarts.)

Percy was very knowledgeable on laws and the school rules and Governments, he was the one Haku quizzed regarding what he could get away with – when he had a free moment as he was often busy with paperwork, something that Haku would simply nod knowingly to, if there was one reason aside from attempting to kill the Mizukage that kept Zabuza-sama a Missing Nin then it would most definitely be the lack of paperwork. The middle-child of the Weasley Clan ended up lending him a book with all the laws and legislation written within one afternoon much to Haku's delight. Looking through it with Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai one night the three of them exchanged looks of horror. Every single law had a loophole; all of them were made to subjugate one race or another simply because they weren't '_pure_' enough. By the terms of these laws, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai had absolutely no rights. If a wizard raped one of them and they took it to court, if the Wizard stated that they had offered it, no further enquiry would be taken and they would have to pay the Wizard who raped them and the Government for the wastage of time! Haku also learned why Harry Potter was not allowed to be adopted by Remus-san, the chapter on Werewolf laws appalled them, Shizune had even made a quick trip to the bathroom where she had thrown up.

That night they made a decision, they would kill Voldemort, get Haku a basic education in Magic and then leave and never look back.

Fred and George were a lot of fun, they had offered to teach Haku some basic potions that were no more complicated than the Healing Salves that he whipped up for Zabuza-sama or the poisons he coated on his senbon for sticky situations. To be honest, the twins were geniuses when it came to the chemical mixings of Potions, Snape-san had made a passing comment on how he knew the two were practically prodigies but he could do nothing about it, he wanted to take them as his Apprentices but his position as a potential spy in the underground would be put severely in jeopardy if he attempted it. The twins were a lot of fun and Haku liked hanging around with them best, they explained everything in a way that Haku understood and even included reasons why – unlike Ron who just expected him to know because he was supposed to be '_Harry Potter_'. Baka.

Not long after they'd arrived, Sirius Black arrived through the fire, startling Haku – who had been indulging Ron in a game of chess, the red head got ever so frustrated when Haku beat him every time so the brown eyed Shinobi now rarely ever accepted his challenges – into leaping to his feet and grabbing the intruder by his long hair and pressing the edge of Molly's kitchen knife against his jugular.

Ron had yelled in shock and toppled backwards in his seat – summoning the whole house to come and see the spectacle of Sirius Black sweating bullets as '_Harry Potter_' held him firmly from behind with a knife against his throat. It had taken five minutes for Haku to finally release the older man having made quite certain that he wasn't some kind of Demon capable of teleporting through fire – Zabuza-sama had told him stories of certain fire demons capable of it and in this world of magic that somehow managed to create the Bijuu he was extra mindful of those stories and the basis in truth they may have.

Sirius-san had gotten them Top Box tickets for the Quidditch World Cup.

Whatever that was.

-

Haku, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai had been training in the front garden for an hour by the time the rest of the house was stirring to go to this Quidditch thing. They'd known they wouldn't have much of a chance to pack so they'd just Sealed what they thought they would need into Scrolls now attached to their clothing.

Haku and Tsunade were fighting hand to hand without their strength enhancements while Shizune was calmly spitting hidden Chakra needles into a make-shift target on a tree 30 feet away to improve her accuracy when the boys stepped out, blinking in surprise to see the three already at work. So far, only Molly, Charlie and the twins knew of their early morning training, Molly because she came down early to make them food and saw the three in a free for all melee that Tsunade won – of course – Charlie because he usually went jogging in the morning to keep in shape – couldn't survive as a Dragon Keeper without being able to run like hell from an enraged Nesting mother – and the twins because they'd accidentally stumbled in on Haku applying one of his Bruise balms to the fist shaped bruises that dotted his back and sides and had taken to watching because it looked really cool.

It was chilly and the moon was still out, the gibbous pale orb casting eerie shadows across the grass, only a dull greenish tinge across the horizon to their right – throwing the now ominous seeming tree line into sharp relief against the lightening sky – showed that daybreak was a scant hour or so away.

The twins, Ron, Ginny and Arthur were the only ones leaving at the moment, Haku heard Molly saying that she would send Percy, Charlie and Bill along at about midday giving them some time to sleep in.

"Ah, Lady Tsunade, Miss Shizune, Haku are you three ready to head off?" Arthur called with a smile, another reason why Haku liked the balding civilian; he showed the proper respect to Tsunade-sama and called Haku by his preferred name. He was a good man.

"Hai Arthur-san. We're almost done here and we can train some more on the way there." Tsunade agreed, catching Haku's leg and launching him skywards, the two of them ignoring the startled scream from Ginny and surprised curse from Ron as she did so.

Haku bent his spine to an almost impossible angle, spinning around in midair, fingers suddenly flicking out with a rain-storm of senbon aimed for his Master, the Sannin sweeping her closed fists around her, Chakra running down her forearms like a kind of shield as she twisted and flowed through the assault, deflecting and destroying the needles that threatened to pierce her skin. She turned rapidly and ducked under the axe-kick Haku launched at her head, the two met fists and knees in a furious Taijutsu exchange that had the Wizards gaping and wincing at the vicious exchange that ended when Haku twisted under one of Tsunade's outstretched fists and landed a blow on her kidney only to have the woman spin around and slam a knee into his jaw, throwing him backwards where he clumsily rolled to his feet and leapt backwards a fair distance and spat blood to Ginny's horror.

"You're improving. If you had been aiming to kill I would have fallen. I'm impressed, well done Haku." Tsunade spoke regally, smiling warmly when the somewhat battered but determined expression on her protégé's face dissolved into a breathless smile of complete joy at having his hard work praised by his Master.

"_Arigatou Tsunade-shishou!_" He exclaimed, bowing low as the blonde woman flashed over and pulled him to his feet, gently running a pale green glowing hand over the injuries she had caused, cracked ribs, a fractured jaw, broken fingers and some torn muscle ligaments. The Ice Nin had ignored his injuries with ease and skill born of familiarity, she was achingly proud of him; he was a true Shinobi almost on par with Shizune and herself.

"That was so awesome!" The twins chorused bouncing over, "How did you throw him so high Miss Tsunade?" They clamoured around the two, Shizune giggling quietly not too far away as she adjusted her clothes.

"How could you!!? You could have seriously hurt him!" Ginny was shrieking akin to that of an angry tea-kettle.

Haku gave her a look, "Do you think I am incapable of defending myself?" He asked flatly, silencing the furious fangirl – he was beginning to understand why Zabuza-sama considered the things a waste of air. Ginny subsided in wordless confusion, embarrassment and anger as the small group started to move across the countryside heading towards a place Charlie called Stoatshead Hill, apparently they were looking for an object called a '_Portskey_'.

The three Shinobi made it up the hill without any difficulties, hell they barely even noticed the incline beyond it being a somewhat decent position to hold a defensive stand against a large force that had them surrounded. Occasionally one of the Wizards would stumble on a hidden Rabbit hole that the Shinobi knew from their sixth sense to avoid, it was easy to see the jealous expression simmering on Ron's face and the still indignant anger on Ginny's at the ease in which they made their way up the hill without slipping or tripping on tuffets of dew wet grass and holes in the ground.

"Whew," Arthur panted, taking off his spectacles and wiping them off on his rather thick orangey red sweater (Privately Haku's mind flashed back to Naruto-kun again and his blindingly orange jumpsuit), "Well, we've made good time – we've got about ten minutes to find the Portkey." He slipped his glasses back on, squinting around at the ground as it was beginning to gain deeper darker shadows as the sun rose and cast its light across the tips of the trees in the distance. "It won't be big... c'mon."

They spread out searching for the elusive object. They had only been at it for a few minutes however when a shout rent through the still air – only slightly disturbed by Haku flickering across the hill at a speed only Shinobi could achieve to search faster and burn off some of the adrenaline still lingering in his system from fighting Tsunade-sama.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, found it!"

Two tall figures were silhouetted against the still slightly starry sky on the other side of the hilltop dragging the attention of the large group; Haku was closest and warily made his way over to the pair as Arthur called out jovially to them.

"Amos!"

Haku eyed the pair, he wasn't sure which was Amos but he figured it was the elder of the pair with a healthy red tinged complexion, a rather scrubby brown beard and fly-away brown hair, he looked to be the healthy type with crinkles around his eyes indicating a life full of laughter and emotion, his body wasn't muscular but it was certainly fit enough to have made the trip up the hill without too much difficulty. He was holding a rather curious mouldy-looking old boot in his hand, the other now within the grasp of Arthur as they shook hands.

Beside him stood a rather tall boy with light brownish blonde hair and lightly tanned skin, also indicating someone who was very healthy and did a lot more exercise than his father, he had blue eyes and handsome features, he was certainly a non-combatant but there were odd calluses on his hands they signified he wielded some kind of weapon... his wand probably, he looked to be about two years older than Haku so that meant he would be in his last year of compulsory Wizarding Education.

He as so busy studying the pair that he almost missed the introductions and pulled his eyes away to listen to Arthur, ignoring the way the younger of the pair was studying him as well as his Master and Senpai.

"Everyone, this is Amos Diggory." Arthur introduced, looking at his family and gesturing to the man in front of him. "Works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I'm sure most of you know his son, Cedric save for Haku, Lady Tsunade and Miss Shizune. Cedric, Amos, allow me to introduce Princess Tsunade of Fire Country in the far East a Healer and Master of hand to hand combat, her eldest Apprentice Miss Shizune and her youngest Apprentice Haku Kakuyoku from Water Country. Haku here is actu –

"Arthur-san, I would prefer that not to be common knowledge." The brown eyed youth pointed out, his tone just shy of sharp as he spoke making Arthur wince slightly and laugh sheepishly.

"Of course, of course. Sorry Haku – completely slipped my mind in all the excitement." He apologised, garnering a soft smile from the 15-year-old as he inclined his head, acknowledging and accepting the apology.

"Hi." Cedric greeted, looking around at them all and bowing somewhat awkwardly to Tsunade, Shizune and Haku, he was a little more learned compared to some of the Weasleys and knew the proper etiquette when greeting someone from the East. The smiles that blossomed on the three 'ladies' faces and the returned bows toward him was worth the near torture his Pre-Hogwarts Tutor gave him over learning the proper proceedings. Amos was beaming at the exchange while the Weasleys' looked torn between confusion and a touch of amusement at how ungainly Cedric made the motion seem when compared to the grace the three Shinobi exhibited.

"Long walk, Arthur?" Amos asked, turning his attention to his Co-worker.

"Not too bad," The red haired man admitted agreeably, "We live just on the other side of the village there. You?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we Ced? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still... not complaining... Quidditch World Cup wouldn't miss it for a sack full of Galleons – and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy..." he teased slightly, giving the three Weasley Boys, Arthur, Ginny and the three Shinobi a good-natured grin.

"Black-dono is actually footing the cost of our tickets. As a thank you for agreeing to help out at Hogwarts this year." Tsunade explained with a small smile, she would need Sake soon enough but she doubted if there was a lot of it here, Shizune and Haku had been doing a damn good job of keeping her largely dry for the last two or three months.

"Hogwarts? Are you helping out with the _you-know-what_?" Amos asked in poorly hidden excitement.

Tsunade shook her head, "Dumbledore-san mentioned that there would be an event that forced the school Healer to stop holding her lessons but he didn't say what. He has asked Shizune and myself to step in and teach basic anatomy and some Muggle Healing methods as we do not use Magic while healing but a completely separate kind of energy manipulation. Haku will be attending while we are there." She explained, keeping out gender specific words for her own amusement, she wanted to see how long it would take one of them to realise that 'she' was male.

"Ahh, that's a shame but at least you'll be starting this year. Big things happening this year, you'll love it. Hasn't been anything like it in a _good_ long time. Now you take care of the young lady Ced, my boy, you be a gentleman if she gets Sorted into Hufflepuff." Amos told his son sternly, slapping him on the back.

"Of course dad." The blue eyed teenager agreed, sounding slightly insulted that his father thought he _wouldn't_. Haku sighed but didn't bother to enlighten them, judging by the way Fred and George had their hands over Ron and Ginny's mouths they had figured out what Tsunade was planning, Arthur, ever the good natured Arthur, caught the wicked gleam in the Princess's eye and smirked as well. He actually _smirked_.

"Must be nearly time." He announced quickly, silencing Ron and Ginny as he pulled out his watch, "Do you know whether we're waiting for anymore Amos?"

"No. The Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets." Mr Diggory explained, "There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"

"Not that I know of." Arthur admitted. "Yes it's a minute off, we'd better get ready, everyone crowd round and put a finger on the boot." Arthur called, waving a hand to the Shinobi as they slipped in and pressed wary fingers against the boot, managing to slip between the bulky backpacks the others were wearing, ignoring the odd looks they got because they weren't wearing any.

They stood there in a tight circle as a chilly breeze swept up across the hilltop, pulling at their clothing and hair and stinging their cheeks and the tips of their ears. Nobody spoke. Haku was well aware of how Odd this would seem to a Civilian if they should stumble across them, the fact that they were so open to eyes and possible attacks was making all the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and his fingers rather twitchy.

"Three..." Arthur muttered, making the brown eyed Shinobi's attention zero in on him so abruptly it drew a curious glance from the one called Cedric, "Two... one..."

It happened immediately.

Haku felt as though a hook had just been wrenched in behind his navel – where the origin of his Chakra Coils was – and suddenly jerked irresistibly forwards and to the side. His feet swept off from the ground regardless of the Chakra he sent to it in a fit of mild alarm, he could feel Tsunade-sama on his other side banging against his shoulder and Ron on his other side bumping into him; his finger glued to the battered leather of the old boot as though it were the object pulling him onwards. He absently wondered if this was how the Konoha's Yellow Flash felt during the middle of his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (_Flying Thunder God Technique_) and then –

His feet slammed into the ground; Ron staggered into him and toppled to the ground, Tsunade and Shizune automatically flexing their knees and landing lightly, feet attaching to the ground in Chakra, Haku doing the same as the Portkey dropped to the ground in front of him with a heavy thud.

Arthur, Amos and Cedric were the only other ones standing, though looking very windswept in comparison with Tsunade Haku and Shizune who were stood without a hair or fold of clothing out of place – it was rather intimidating in Cedric's opinion, he had caught a glimpse of the muscle that corded Haku's back and shoulders when she bowed down. Everyone else was sprawled out on the floor with expressions of comical shock and dizziness on their features.

"Seven past Five from Stoatshead Hill." Announced a voice behind them.

-

The three Shinobi watched with barely veiled amusement as the Wizards all struggled set up their tents at the edge of the forest, Amos and Cedric had headed off towards the second field that was being over seen by a Mr Payne. Haku could still sense the two of them, having made a point of memorising the sense and texture of their untrained Chakra, he had a feeling it would come in handy.

Looking at all the tents that littered around the field was absolutely amazing, Tsunade had been torn between awe and disgust at some of them, but the three had unanimously decided that they didn't like the robes that most people was wearing. They were too restrictive for combat and they were going to point blank refuse to wear them while at Hogwarts, Haku would wear a shirt and a pair of slacks/skirt under the sleeved cloak with his House patch but he wasn't going to be wearing the other parts of it(1).

They had left briefly to go and get some water, Haku not admitting that he could pull it out of the very air and earth around them simply out of reflex – Zabuza-sama had been very careful not to allow information on Haku's true abilities to get out and it had become reflex for the Ice Nin to keep them largely hidden as well. The vast numbers of people they'd seen as well as the tents had been fascinating, the sight of the young boy, the slug and his mother brought a wide smile to Haku's face along with the two little girls on floating toy-broomsticks, he knew that magic could make things fly – he had after all seen the Weasley Children on them throwing balls to each other in the back garden with no small amount of confusion.

While walking they had run into one of Ron's classmates, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan sitting in front of a Shamrock-covered ten with a sandy haired woman who had to have been Seamus's mother or older sister.

They had a short conversation, Ron introducing Tsunade as a Princess again, Shizune as her niece and then attempting to call Haku Harry again, only for the brown eyed Shinobi to briefly shoot a concentrated burst of Killing Intent at him and introduce himself with a politely warm smile that had the two teenage boys flushing faintly and Mrs Finnigan smiling brightly at him. Tsunade and Shizune chuckled as the older woman then proceeded to have a quick chat with Tsunade, seeming genuinely interested in what it was like to be a Princess. She was horrified when she learned that as the Princess of her Country she had to a Warrior if she was to ever become the leader she needed to be the best fighter in the country. When asked about Quidditch the three admitted this would be their first time seeing it, which then spawned a huge conversation regarding Ireland and Bulgaria and their respective teams and how they got to the finals tonight.

It took a while before Shizune pointed out that they still needed to get water and the group left, by-passing a man in a flowery nightgown that had Ginny bursting out into a fit of giggling. Getting their water the way back was a little slower, mainly because Ron and Ginny couldn't carry as much as the Shinobi – and that got a number of odd looks seeing three 'women' with large buckets of water in hand and another one balanced on their heads while two teenagers trailed behind them with only the one bucket each and struggling even then. A few other people greeted them on the way back; someone called Oliver Wood who had apparently been the Quidditch Captain of Hogwarts Gryffindor Team and Ernie Macmillan a Hufflepuff in the same year as Ron.

But the time they'd gotten back Arthur was still having a bit of difficulties with the tent but was getting there, now he was attempting to light the campfire and having a grand old time wasting all the matches.

Haku chuckled and decided to do him a favour, running through the Hand-seals for the only Fire Jutsu he knew, ignoring the looks of curiosity on the faces of the Wizards, he placed his pinched fingers to his mouth, the words **Katon: Endan** running through his mind as he focused a burst of Chakra up his throat and between his lips, a small, tightly controlled ribbon of flame blew out of his pursed lips and set the small campfire ablaze. The Weasleys yelping in shock at the display of wandless elemental control in the form of a C-class Katon Jutsu.

"How did you do that!?" Ron demanded.

"Secret." Haku sang with a rather sly smirk before getting to his feet and vanishing into the tent he was sharing with Tsunade-sama and Shizune, they had ordinary tents that they had Sealed away from their travelling, three futons stretched out cross it, Tsunade's in the middle, Shizune's on the left and Haku's on the right.

The three didn't leave until dusk, at which point they were dressed to the nines.

Stepping out of the small tent, the jaws belonging to the Weasley males promptly dropped – along with Ginny's though hers was more out of jealousy than anything – at the sight of the two woman and teenage boy in the exquisite kimono that wrapped lovingly around their bodies, silky hair pulled back with lacquered sticks in elaborate twists, braids and shapes with clips and small ornaments – they didn't realise that some of those sticks were actually senbon that were painted to look like hair sticks from Haku's special collection.

Shizune wore a gorgeous Kimono of dark navy blue and black, pale silvery white lily flowers, cranes and stars printed across the silk, a dark creamy lavender coloured obi around her waist with gold embroidery complimenting the outfit beautifully. Her short hair was pulled back into a clip with climbing ivy patterns and feathers carved out of coral adorning the clasps, a few silver hairpins keeping her bangs from her features had small diamond dew-drops to give her hair a faint glint. She wore little make-up, Shizune was a natural beauty and they had used very little to emphasise this, a pale rosy pink painted her lips, light eyeliner framing her obsidian eyes coupled with a dark blue and grey eye shadow dusted at the corner of her eyes and on the lid gave them a smoky appearance.

Tsunade wore an absolutely breath taking Furisode of a pale creamy orange colour with golden designs covering the entirety of the fabric in a kind of autumn ivy design, the occasional vibrant dark amethyst blossom and small golden brown sparrow hidden amongst the leaves printed and embroidered across the silk making it seem even more beautiful. She wore a rich dark crimson Obi around her waist, a cord of dark green tied at the front leaving two long braided cords to hang down to her thighs. She wore it differently compared to Shizune, looser and slightly folded in different areas – no one but Shizune and Haku knew though, the changes were made for ease of movement just in case of a fight, they weren't expecting one but it was simply a reflex action to prepare for the worst. Her hair was pulled back into a collection of elaborate braids with an amethyst clip and several senbon hair sticks along with a small decorative knife with amethyst and amber stones set into the hilt. Her purple amethyst **Infuuin** (_Secret Mark Seal_) on her forehead glinted in the light as amethyst and amber pins pulled her fringe from her eyes and revealed her lightly painted face. She wore a dark red lipstick and golden eyeshadow, bringing out the brown of her eyes and making them seem warmer, more welcoming, the faint black eyeliner made them stand out even more, drawing attention away from her still rather noticeable bust – which was hidden away under three layers of silk and another layer of cotton and then mesh steel armour, paranoia was the bread and meat of a Shinobi, Tsunade was no different in that regard.

Haku was the one who made the most jaws drop, the collective thought running through the heads being '_No way a guy can look _**that**_ good in women's clothing!_'.

The Ice Nin wore a Furisode similar to Tsunade's, the white silk patterned with falling pink cherry-blossoms that were sparse up at his shoulders but steadily became more frequent the further down one's eyes travelled, the white of the silk also steadily changing to a pale pink, and then a darker pink and then to an almost red colour – as if all the colour had just drained down to the hems leaving the shoulders and forearms of the kimono white. A dark magenta obi wrapped around the Shinobi's waist, a cord of dark gold likewise hanging down to his thighs, his long hair pulled back via a silver clasp into a much more simplistic twisted bun with several strands spilling out to frame his features, a few pins keeping the inky black strands from his eyes the dark emerald stones glinting next to the garnet and amber, he wore little make-up, a faint tracing of pale pink on his lips and an extremely faint dusting of gold around his brown eyes, a thin line of black kohl making them stand out.

In all, it was indistinguishable to everyone that Haku was actually a boy; the three Shinobi paused once out of their tent and stared at them and their casual clothing in confusion.

"Um. Are we overdressed?" Shizune asked nervously, brushing an imaginary piece of lint from her kimono. "Only, you mentioned the Top box, we thought..."

Tsunade gave them a look, "We thought that the leaders of your country and the leader of this Bulgaria would be present, thus meaning the need for a good impression."

Ginny, Ron and Percy coloured while Arthur chuckled, "It is Quidditch Lady Tsunade, hardly a ballet or a diplomatic event." He explained with an easy smile, "They'll understand but I have to admit, I think some people are going to have some trouble keeping their eyes on the game. You three look stunning." He complimented truthfully, bringing smiles from the three.

"Thank you Arthur-san. Shall we?" Tsunade asked warmly, gesturing towards the forest where the Match would be taking place at the other end.

"We shall." He declared with a jovial grin as he offered his arm to the golden haired Sannin, Tsunade smiling as she took it and the pair marched off, ignoring the goggling eyes of Ginny and Ron as Charlie and Bill likewise offered their arms to Haku and Shizune respectively, the group of six moving on ahead as the other group jolted back to their senses and followed – Fred and George having already gone on ahead to get some goodies having turned down Ludo Bagman's offer of a wager. They were saving all their money to get some more supplies for their Joke Shop but they still wanted Omnioculars, they'd bought enough for the whole group with Bill and Charlie promising to pay them back for it.

Several people ended up tripping over a few tree roots on their way to the stadium, they eyes catching onto the Shinobi and being unable to pull away from the three so called 'women' as they moved through the forest, chatting amiably with their escorts.

Even the Ministry witch at the entrance stared for a split second with an open mouth at the Sannin on Mr Weasley's arm before he politely cleared his throat, startling her out of her staring.

"Prime seats!" She squeaked, "Top box, straight upstairs Arthur as high as you can go."

-

(1) **Robes:** I don't see them as the way they're depicted in the films. They're robes, there's more than one layer and they're very much like dresses. To quote Archie in his lovely night gown '_I like a breeze around my privates thanks_' thus leading me to believe that he goes commando quite often meaning the robes aren't just a sleeved cloak and then whatever you want under them. My story my rules (Whips out artistic licence) :D

-

**Cutting off here because I need sleeps and don't want to leave until I've finished typing this chapter up. Have fun. X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter/Naruto crossover.**

_I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Naruto. I make no monetary gains from this piece. All places, people and ideas that I do own will be listed at the bottom of the chapter. I own this story so no touchies please. Try to sue and you'll just get the dead moth in my wallet 8)_

**Krum/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Lee, Shizune/Snape, Tsunade/Jiraiya-Sirius(Undecided).**

-

_Haku survived the Chidori and was found by Tsunade a month before the wizards do. Who is Harry Potter and what does he have to do with Haku?_

-

**Resonance**

**Chapter Seven**

-

_Even the Ministry witch at the entrance stared for a split second with an open mouth at the Sannin on Mr Weasley's arm before he politely cleared his throat, startling her out of her staring._

"_Prime seats!" She squeaked, "Top box, straight upstairs Arthur as high as you can go."_

The group smiled faintly and made their way up the long, slightly rickety wooden stair-case lined in rich purple carpeting - obviously the British Ministry were going all out to impress their international cousins, who were a little too excited about the on coming match to pay any attention to the lavish carpeting attempting to hide the shoddy structure of the building. They went up and up and up, Haku roughly estimated they had gone up a total of ten floors – with each floor being ten feet high, thus putting them right up with the Kamis' in the top box.

He caught a brief glimpse of Cedric Diggory through the crowd and offered a small cheeky smile when the Hufflepuff caught sight of him, his eyes going wide and his mouth dropping open in shock.

When they finally reached the top box, Arthur was cordially leading Tsunade-sama to her seat, Bill likewise leading Shizune who was blushing slightly and smiling. It was a small balcony type area set in the middle of the playing field, three golden hoops clustered at each end of the stadium, the twenty or so rich purple and gilt chairs were comfortable as Charlie bowed low, jokingly landing a kiss on the back of Haku's hand as he took a seat, the pair laughing over the seemingly private joke, Tsunade sat between the Ice Nin and her eldest student with Arthur and his eldest sons' beside them, the second row just behind them would be occupied by the twins, Ron and Ginny.

Directly opposite them was a large black board, golden writing flowing across it featuring various advertisements, despite the Charms that Dumbledore-san and Snape-san placed upon them, Haku's knowledge of the written word in English was not the best. He only managed to get the basics of each advertisement before it was wiped clean, brooms, stain remover (he would have to try some out on his ruined Oinin outfit, he did love it so and as dirty and torn as it was he couldn't bring himself to destroy it.) and clothing shops.

So far the Top Box was empty aside for them, except for a small creature who reminded Haku of the Oni-like creatures depicted in his mother's story books, this one however seemed gentler, actually, she seemed terrified.

Ignoring the question from Charlie, Haku got to his feet and made his way to the small creature, kneeling in front of her, "Are you alright Little One?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side as a pair of large watery brown eyes peeked out from between her thin spindly fingers.

The creature stared at him for a while, in shock that she had even been addressed, "W-Winky is being alright Pretty-Miss." She assured the Crossdresser in a tiny quivering voice that reminded Haku vividly of the Mouse Summons that Meizu and Gouzu sometimes called upon.

"Are you sure? You seem quite frightened." He pointed out in concern.

She shook her head, her delicate yet large bat like ears flapping somewhat comically, "Winky is not liking heights Pretty-Miss. But Winky's Master is being a very busy man and he is wanting Winky to be saving him a Seat. Winky is wishing she is back in master's tent, Pretty-Miss, but Winky is doing what she is told, Winky is a good House Elf." The small creature assured him seriously before giving the edge of the box another frightened look, and hiding her eyes completely again.

Haku stared at her sadly for a moment, he understood a lot better than most would and frowned somewhat as he got to his feet and returned to his seat, pausing briefly to place a hand on the House Elf's head and tell her that she was indeed a Good House Elf, whatever that was.

"So that's a House-elf?" Ron muttered from behind Haku, "Weird things, aren't they?" He asked lightly, as if it were just an observation.

"She is doing what she feels is her duty – regardless of her fear. It is to be commended." Haku stated sharply as he sat down, not looking at Ron.

"I'm just saying." The red head snapped back heatedly, "Willingly being someone else's Slave –

"Perhaps that person means more to her than you can possibly realise." Haku cut across him frigidly, still not looking at the youngest of the Weasley brothers, yet his tone was cold enough to make the bottle of Butterbeers that Bill had brought up mist with the sudden chill as the air around them turned cold.

"Haku. Control yourself." Tsunade barked, narrowing honeyed brown eyes at her youngest Apprentice who flicked now icy green eyes to her and subsided, primly jutting out his chin and folding his hands in his lap, spine straight. The very picture of a noble woman in a snit, something that had her attempting to repress a smile, honestly, sometimes she forgot that Haku was more of a Lady than she was at times. Which was a disturbing concept when one considered he was a fifteen-year-old boy who probably had a higher Body Count than she did.

Gradually, the box began to fill with people over the next half-an hour. Black-san had shown up not too long ago and taken the empty seat beside Haku – smiling a little shyly at him and Haku couldn't help but chuckle and pat his hand comfortingly, after their little mishap he had spoken at length with Black-san and found a friend in him, even if he was a little closed-minded at times and hesitant with him, treating him as if he were an apparition or a figurine made of glass. It was sweet, but unnecessary. Arthur kept shaking hands with people who were obviously very important, not bothering to sit down by this point and introducing Haku, Shizune and Princess Tsunade of Fire Country, the males of this selection giving the three 'ladies' very admiring looks, several eyes perhaps lingering longer than politely on Tsunade's chest. Making the skin around the Kunoichi's eyes tighten with displeasure and irritation even as her smile became more and more silken and sly, political games, Haku refrained from sighing, Tsunade-sama was extremely skilled with them. A Mistress of Misdirection and a Master of Genjutsu, most people forgot that, they focused on her Ijutsu abilities and forgot entirely that this was a woman who _invented_ half of the current A-ranked Genjutsu in use these days.

Luckily for them, Black-san had explained that in this country bowing was not a customary greeting but rather a sign of submission and subservience, since learning this, the group refused to bend their necks for more than a polite nod. Percy jumped up and down so often, eager to show these individuals the respect they were due that it looked as though he were sitting on a porcupine, though they noticed he never bowed very deeply, just enough to be polite. The eighteen year old was suddenly on his feet and bowing so low his glasses slipped off and shattered, much to his embarrassment as a rather diminutive man in expensive clothing who carried the look of a Daimyou or Minor Lord, someone used to getting what he wanted but did not handle things well when they were not going his way. The kind of person that Haku had grown to find distasteful and judging from the tight quality of Tsunade's crimson painted lips, she did not hold the type in high esteem either, nor did Black-san either if the diluted and suppressed Blood Lust that tingled across his skin was any indication.

"Minister Fudge, a pleasure to see you." Arthur exclaimed moving forwards and shaking the man's hand, he was smiling rather genially but there was something in his expression that had Haku's eyebrow climbing up his forehead, was Arthur... _scornful_ of this man? The red head gestured to the group, "Allow me to introduce my sons and my daughter Ginny. Percy here works in the Ministry under Barty Crouch." He explained smiling proudly at his son who puffed up happily at the implied praise his father bestowed on him.

Fudge-san nodded, "Yes, yes, of course, Barty speaks very highly of you Weatherby, yes." He declared, Haku tilted his head, surely politicians were supposed to be _good_ liars, right? This one wouldn't have been able to lie to an Academy Student without getting caught. Then again, students in Kiri were going to kill each other, some did it earlier than others to get a leg up on the competition, he couldn't say for Konoha or the other countries but Kiri Academy students were always expecting a knife in the back.

Arthur practically swelled with pride before remembering the Kunoichi, "Ah, yes, please, allow me to introduce some very important guests. Cornelius, this is Princess Tsunade Senjuu of Fire Country and her Senior Healing Apprentice Shizune Miyazaki and her Junior Apprentice Haku Kakuyoku. Ladies, this is Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic." The red head introduced the small group.

Cornelius Fudge was stunned, unable to do much more than study the three women stood quietly beside the balcony, having gotten to their feet to properly greet those whom Arthur introduced them to, he simply bowed reverently. They were obviously foreign but... but he had never seen women like them before, they looked Otherworldly to his eyes, everything about them seemed to scream elegance, grace, poise and, above all, power, especially Princess Suenady. Why, not even the Late Andromeda Lestrange who had been considered to be the most beautiful human woman of the Magical Community since the days of Rowena Ravenclaw, her blood wholly untainted with any Veela ancestry, had not made his breath catch or mind spin in such a way when he first laid eyes upon her – even if it had been in a simple memory recording his mother had shown him.

He straightened and forced his words past a swollen tongue, feeling increasingly inadequate beneath the calm honey-brown of the woman's eyes. He shifted his eyes downwards, away from her's before he tripped over himself and made a fool of the British Ministry. "A pleasure, a pleasure. We have never had visiting Royalty, how are you finding our little slice of the world?" He asked cheerfully, eyes glued firmly to her neckline.

"We have not been here long enough to form much of an opinion Fudge-san." Tsunade explained diplomatically, for once thanking every god that was out there she had forced herself to remain awake during Sarutobi-sensei's lessons about politics. She could not afford to insult the leader of this country, especially with some of the laws she had seen written in those books, subconsciously her fist clenched around the decorative bladed fan Haku had lent her within the sleeve of her Furisode as she smiled demurely.

"Ah, of course. Then you must come to the Ministry offices then, I would be thrilled to give you a grand tour around our home." The Minister declared warmly, his eyes flicking up from her neck – though it looked as though his eyes were a little bit lower – to her face before sliding back down, this time to other assets, Haku's eyes narrowing somewhat causing the man beside the Minister to grin slyly and chuckle, making Fudge jump slightly. Looking rather flustered he gestured to the dark haired man, "Ah yes, forgive me, allow me to introduce the Bulgarian Minister for Magic Mr Oblansk – Obalonsk – Mr – Well, he's the Minister and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind." He dismissed with a small arrogant sniff.

Haku's eyebrow rose at that, glancing to the Bulgarian Minister taking in the mischievous glint in the other man's eyes, oh he understood perfectly, Haku shared a look with Shizune and the pair dissolved into peels of laughter, faces hidden behind their fans. The Bulgarian Minister winked at them while Fudge's attention was preoccupied with greeting Black-san and then another group of people coming in making them laugh even harder while the Weasley's just looked confused and Tsunade smirked and shook her head, snapping out her own fan to cover her own face as she had been taught, Kami-sama, if Asuko-sensei caught her like this, she was fairly sure her old etiquette teacher would smack her hand with a fan for not remembering it sooner or die of a heart attack that she was actually putting the lessons to work.

" – allow me to introduce Princess Tsunade from Fire Country and her two Apprentices, ladies, this is Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa and their son Draco. Lucius here has just given a _very_ generous contribution to St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." Fudge spoke, recapturing Shizune and Haku's attention as their giggling abated.

"A pleasure Ladies, I am sure." Lucius spoke, smiling charmingly in a way that set every alarm bell in Haku's mind ringing as his face remained in his warm vaguely interested smile – especially when the Blood Lust on Black-san mutated into Killing Intent.

Lucius Malfoy was a tall man of seemingly stern bearing, his hair was white-blonde and his skin just as pale with grey eyes that reminded Haku of the sea around the rocky inlets of Mizu no Kuni, he wore expensive and finely tailored robes of black, dark green and grey with silver, green and white embroidery. In his hands was a cane with a silver serpent handle, there was a kind of Chakra that emanated from it, perhaps he had concealed his wand within it? Haku found himself grudgingly approving of this, it was Shinobi thinking, he recalled Zabuza once explaining to him that one of his old colleagues, a woman who posed as a Taiyu to assassinate her marks often walked into her victim's chamber with a sword in plain sight, hidden within the bamboo shaft of her paper umbrella. There was an unpleasant radiation of Blood Lust and Killing Intent on his left arm.

Beside him, his wife was eyeing them up with an expression of jealous scorn and petty hatred, her eyes were more of a blue-shade of grey compared to her husband, her skin just as pale and her hair only a slightly darker shade of blonde that seemed somehow artificial. She was thin and, like her husband, wore expensive finely tailored clothing, but to the Shinobi it merely highlighted how dangerously thin the woman was, the blue gown with its delicate black lace and embroidery clung to her bodice in climbing patterns of roses and thorns, her neckline was wide and low, revealing the slightest hint of cleavage, enough to be conservative but also enough to reveal her to be a woman of hotter blood than the sneer on her face would suggest. She seemed to be attempting to look down on them, key word being attempting.

Their son, Draco – Haku recalled Ronald ranting most viciously on the subject of the young man before now, his younger sister joining in, even the Twins did not seem to hold him with feelings anything above a chilly dislike – stood at his mother's elbow in robes of black and dark blue, his blonde hair the same shade as his father's, slicked back off his forehead, his face was pointy and carried an expression of smug arrogance that immediately put Haku's back up. It didn't help that he had not stopped sneering at the Weasleys since he had arrived.

"The Hospital? I am sure the injured there will be vastly grateful to your contribution." Tsunade told him, smiling behind her fan. "Allow me to introduce my students, Shizune Miyazaki and Haku Kakuyoku. Haku will be attending Hogwarts while Shizune and I take over Teaching the Healing classes at Dumbledore-hakase's request."

Lucius nodded thoughtfully while Narcissa half-sneered, "You are a _friend_ of Dumbledore's then?" She asked scornfully.

"Not at all." Tsunade told them, her tone sweet as she glanced at Haku who had half turned from the conversation to study the advertisement Bill-Boards, fully aware he was the topic of conversation and ignoring it, while unaware he was being observed quite intently by most of those in the Top Box. She really shouldn't have allowed him to wear the pink-furisode as opposed to the green-kimono, it made him seem too young and innocent, all the dirty old perverts were practically devouring him with their eyes, that or plotting on ways to get their son's involved with 'her'. "He is simply paying for me to teach his students and Haku is unusually gifted, fairly soon I will have nothing more to teach, this is a fantastic opportunity to learn Western Jutsus for us as our Country is incredibly insular. I was informed Hogwarts was the best, and no student of mine will receive anything _but_ the best education." She explained haughtily, eyeing Narcissa with clear superiority, making the younger woman bristle.

She smiled plastically, "Ahh, but of course My Lady Princess. I did not mean to insult."

Tsunade's smile was akin to that of a shark scenting blood, "It was nothing." She assured the blonde woman, her tone clearly conveying that _she_ was nothing. "I am sure that a Lady of such class as yourself is familiar with the barbed tongues of the Courts, such a comment cannot offend or even harm ones such as ourselves, correct?" Narcissa nodded, grasping the metaphorically offered olive branch while inwardly seething, this subtle powerplay, the veiled war of words, she had lost so utterly and completely it _burned_. And this woman, this _foreigner_, then had the gall to brush it off as a simple distraction, Narcissa had been outclassed completely, she needed to save face and get close to the other woman. And then destroy her.

"Politics," The older woman stated, her tone almost whistful, "are both amazingly simple, yet frustratingly complicated at times; it is enough to drive a woman to wrinkles and liquor." She said before laughing, fully aware that she now had almost every man in the box eating from the palm of her hand, she snapped her fan shut with a demur smile, "But I think this is not the time or the place to be discussing such things. I believe the game is about to start."

The Malfoys nodded, "Of course Lady Princess. We hope you enjoy the match." Lucius spoke graciously, inclining his head, Narcissa offering the three Shinobi a tight smile while the son – who had been alternatively glaring at Ron for the past few minutes and studying the Kunoichi – turned to Haku and stuck his hand out. Blinking in slight bafflement, Haku glanced to Tsunade-sama before he took the hand as he had seen Arthur doing earlier, only to have the blonde bow and press a kiss against his knuckles. Haku swallowed tightly and delicately tugged his hand out of the blonde's grasp with a small forced smile, ignoring the look of revulsion on Ron and Black-san's faces, the ones of sheer hilarity on the twins, Charlie and Bill, Tsunade's one of exasperated amusement and Shizune's quiet giggling behind her fan as he took his seat with as much dignity as he could muster as the pointy faced blonde shot one last smug look at Ron and joined his parents.

"How could you talk like that to those slimy gits?" Ginny bit out, glaring at them.

"They seemed nice enough." Shizune pointed out with a frown, "Completely arrogant and disrespectful but they did give all that money to the hospital, didn't they? They can't be all that bad. Hospitals always need more money. Medication, bedding, cleaning supplies, pay for the doctors and nurses, medical research, upkeep and long term care for the patients." She listed, "Is it not the same here?"

"No it's the same. It's just that the Malfoy family are...... well they're _Old Blood_. They're part of the faction that was responsible for the murder of Haku's parents and the terrorism that plagued us during You-Know-Who's last rise." Arthur explained wearily, keeping his voice low as he sank down into his seat with a grateful moan, he wasn't old by a Wizarding standard, but his bones did ache.

"My parents were _not_ Lily and James Potter." Haku muttered irritably, thankfully, no one overheard him as a somewhat boyish looking man in garish yellow and black robes charged into the box, his round face gleaming in excitement as he asked the Minister if he was ready to start the match.

The three Shinobi watched in interest as '_Ludo_' – as the Minister had just called him – whipped out his wand and directed it at his own throat, saying the words '_Sonorus_' and spoke in an ear-deafening boom across the low roar of sound that had steadily been filling the packed stadium beneath them.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen ... welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!!**_"

The spectators screamed and clapped, thousands of flags waving and adding their discordant national anthems to the racket that was now causing Haku's ears to hurt and his stomach to churn uncomfortably as the winking lenses of over a thousand magical binoculars stared up at them. The blackboard which had preciously held a message about Beans was wiped clean and now showed **BULGARIA: ZERO, IRELAND: ZERO**.

"_**And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce, the Bulgarian Team Mascots!**_"

The civilians wearing red and black burst into a solid roar of approval.

"I wonder what they've brought?" Arthur pondered leaning forward in his seat. Charlie, beside Haku, suddenly grinned wildly, "Aaah!" Arthur had his glasses off and was cleaning them rather frantically on his robes. "_Veela!_"

Haku frowned in confusion, what were Veela?

His question was answered rather quickly, if somewhat inadequately by the sight of the several dozens of women with white-gold hair, glowing skin glided out onto the pitch. They were attractive but there was something about it that reminded Haku of Genjutsus and he resolved to keep on his guard. But then the music started, and Haku found himself having to shake his head like a dog out of water as a strange sensation washed over him, he formed a half seal and growled a swift Kai, the odd pressure on his ears vanishing now and allowing him to enjoy the dance without having some kind of foreign Genjutsu messing with his head. As it was doing to Ron.

"Sit down Ron." He muttered in annoyance and tugged the teenager backwards by the waist band of his trousers, Charlie sniggering beside him along with Black-san; they had also been able to throw off the allure of the Veela though Black-san did seem somewhat surprised that Haku had been able to.

The music finally stopped and angry yelling was beginning to fill the Stadium, apparently the crowd didn't want the Veela to go, Haku would not have minded either way, he just did not want them to try and place another Genjutsu over him.

"_**And now,**_" roared Ludo over the noise of the thoroughly put out crowds, "_**Kindly put your wands in the air ...... for the Irish National Team Mascots!**_"

A split second later, what seemed to be a large green and gold comet came zigzagging into the stadium, startling Haku into snapping a hand down for his Kunai holster – being thankful that he had decided to leave it in the tent for once – it did one lap around the stadium and them split into two smaller comets that went flying towards each goal-post end, a rainbow arching up suddenly across the pitch and connecting the two balls of golden light. The crowd ooohed and aaaaaahed their appreciation at the firework display and were laughing now as the multitude of the little men in red waistcoats with lamps formed a Shamrock in the sky and flew over the stands, gold coins falling across the people.

Haku could already tell the money was fake even without Charlie and Black-san whispering in his ear about the properties of Leprechaun Gold. He simply shook his head as Ron began stuffing it into his pockets to his brother's amusement as the Leprechauns drifted down onto the pitch and sat down cross-legged to watch the match at the opposite end to their Veela competitors.

"_**And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome – the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaaaaaand – Krum!!**_" Each scarlet figure on a broomstick blurred out onto the pitch from an entrance far below, the Bulgarian Supporters going absolutely insane in the stands, shouting, screaming, waving their flags, the cacophony of sound was almost deafening. Even more so as the last of them flew out, this Krum individual, Haku could hear Ron practically fangirling behind him and the Shinobi took a closer look at the man, Chakra filtering into his eyes, making them glow green as he magnified his vision.

Viktor Krum was thin, dark haired with sallow skin, he had thick dark eyebrows and a large nose, to be honest, the boy reminded him of a bird of prey, he looked wholly comfortable in the air, almost like Zabuza-sama did whilst on the water with a bloodstained knife in hand.

"_**And now, please greet – the Irish National Quidditch Team! Presenting – Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaaaaand Lynch!!**_" Seven green blurs swept onto the pitch, with his eyes enhanced as they were, he could make out the small cursive script of gold on each broom reading '_Firebolt_'. Probably a very high-class broom if it was being used in a World series competition. "_**And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!**_"

The referee was a small and skinny man who looked as though he did not do a lot of physical exercise walked out onto the pitch, his head was bald but he had a rather impressive moustache that Haku had never seen anyone in the Hidden Countries wear before, he could see why though, it wasn't a very flattering look. It made him look like the large tusked seals that sometimes lounged on the rocky inlets of Mizu no Kuni. He had a silver whistle in his mouth, a large wooden crate under one arm and a broomstick in the other. Mounting his broom the man kicked the crate open roughly, four balls flitting out, two remarkably heavy black ones that reminded Haku of cannon balls, a scarlet one and a small golden one no bigger than a Dango ball with silvery wings.

Giving a short blast on his whistle as he rocketed after the balls, and the game was on.

"_**Theeeeeeeey're OFF! And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!**_" Haku's eyes followed the balls carefully, the players were fast and the Team work exhibited between the green-clad Irish Players was fantastic, he could feel Charlie practically vibrating beside him as Ron spluttered and shouted happily behind them, personally, Haku who only understood the bare basics of the game did not understand why Krum and Lynch did not catch the Snitch yet. It was flying roughly nine feet off the ground ten feet forward at right angles to the left Goal hoop at the Bulgarian end. "_**TROY SCORES!! Ten-zero to Ireland!**_"

The black haired youth watched in amazement as the Leprechauns celebrated by forming a large shamrock in midair. How did they fly without wings? He understood the basic charms on the brooms allowed them levitation, but how did the Leprechauns manage it? Extreme manipulation of Fuuton?

The match was getting faster, more vicious, Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were hitting the black cannon balls as hard as they physically could at the Irish players – preventing them from using some of their best moves from what Haku could tell. Twice they were forced to scatter until one of the Bulgarians, Ivanova, managed to dodge through the ranks and score. Immediately, the Veela were on their feet and dancing furiously, as if in revenge for the shamrock the Leprechauns formed earlier.

"_**Dimitrov! Leski! Dimitrov! Ivanova – oh, I say!**_" Ludo shouted in excitement.

The crowd gasped as the two Seekers plummeted to the ground through the centre of the Chasers, Haku frowned, "What are they doing? The Snitch is at the other end of the Pitch, thirty feet above the Irish Goal posts." He said in confusion, making Charlie snap his head around to stare at him in shock a split second before there was a dull thud throughout the whole stadium, Lynch hitting the ground a mere second after Krum pulled up in a fantastic Wronski Feint. Ludo called a timeout as Medics came to see to Lynch, Haku's palms itched to go down and help too but he didn't think he would be allowed to, regardless of whether or not he was the Apprentice of a Princess. Instead he snapped his fan out and wafted air towards his face, just to give him something to do.

Looking at Krum, Haku could see he was using the chance to search for golden ball without interference.

A little bit later, Lynch was back in the air to the loud cheers of the Irish Supporters while the Team severely stepped up their game – fifteen minutes later, Ireland was in the lead by one hundred and thirty points to ten. And things were getting much more underhanded.

Then there was a Foul on the part of one of the Bulgarian Beaters, the Leprechauns taunting the Veela who were instantly on their feet casting their Genjutsu dance – which managed to ensnare the Referee. Haku watched in amusement as one of the Medic ran out and kicked him in the shin, a moment later Mustafa was attempting to send the Veela off the pitch, he could tell it was about to get nasty and he was somewhat disappointed that he had been proven right, the beaters flew down and started to argue, thus awarding Ireland two penalties unless they got back on their brooms. Another foul mere moments later gave Ireland another penalty and finally set the Leprechauns and Veela into a riot. Their beauty fled and in their place bird-demons stood with large scaly wings bursting from their shoulders.

Haku watched the chaos in mounting emotion, torn between amusement, concern, horror and detached interest as Arthur told the boys _that_ was why you didn't go for looks alone while also nodding in Haku's direction. The brown eyed Shinobi gave them all a sweet smile just to mess with their heads and sent Charlie, Bill and the twins into convulsions of laughter.

"_**Levski – Dimitrov – Moran – Troy – Mullet – Ivanova – Moran again – Moran – MORAN SCORES!!**_" Haku winced slightly; the cheers of the Irish supports could barely be heard over the shrieks of the Veela, the furious bellowing of the Bulgarians and the blasts of brightly coloured light from the sticks in the Wizard's hands – their wands. It was giving Haku uncomfortable reminders of battles he had felt were best left forgotten.

The game continued and Haku hissed sharply, recoiling in his seat as one of the Irish Beaters – Quigley – belted at a passing Bludger, sending it careening straight into Krum's face before he could duck – breaking his nose rather horrifically.

There was blood everywhere, the crowd was groaning and Haku was muttering under his breath about shattered cartilage and fractured cheek-bones. All his instincts as a Medic Nin – even though Tsunade-sama had only recently given him the title he had always been a Healer in his mind – telling him to get a Time out and have that nose looked at. Judging by the amount of blood it was a lot more serious than a broken nose should be, more than a number of capillaries had been severed, he wouldn't be surprised if a small vein had been cut or burst open. A quick glance at Tsunade showed her to be turned away from the scene and speaking with Shizune, her face chalk white and a little green around the edges.

When he turned back he noticed the green clad fans were suddenly on their feet screaming and tore his mind away from Medical Procedures to watch as the two Seekers yet again plummeted to the ground. This was no Feint, Haku could see the golden ball flying as hard and as fast as it could to try and escape their grasping fingers.

Lynch hit the ground, _**hard**_, yet again making Haku recoil in sympathetic pain even as Charlie did the same beside him, "Ouch, that had to have hurt." The Dragon Keeper muttered. "Did he get the Snitch?"

"No. Krum-san has it." Haku pointed to the gently rising Bulgarian, his red robes shiny with the amount of blood that had spilled down his front, fist held high with a small glint of gold and a weakly fluttering silver wing could be seen.

"_**IRELAND WIN!! KRUM GETS THE SNITCH – BUT IRELAND WIN – good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!**_"

Ron was shouting about how he didn't understand why the Bulgarian had bothered to catch the snitch if there was no chance of his Team Winning. Haku rolled his eyes but didn't bother to enlighten him, this was obviously a match that would go into the record books, from the way everyone was reacting it wasn't a very common event to have the snitch being caught by the losing Team. Tsunade was clapping along with Shizune, though she was keeping her eyes on another player as opposed to Krum, but like Haku neither of them were going quite as insane as Black-san and the Weasleys' around them, they were, however, the Shinobi shook his head as Krum refused Medical attention, looking particularly surly as the Irish team danced gleefully under a shower of gold descending from their mascots.

"Vell, ve fought bravely." Said a gloomy voice behind them, looking around Haku cracked a smile at the sight of the Bulgarian Minister for Magic.

"You can speak English!" Fudge yelped, sounding outraged, "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!" Haku and Shizune broke into peels of giggling again, the both of them hiding their large smiles behind their fans while Black-san didn't even bother to try and be polite and broke out into his usual bark-like laughter at the Minister's expense.

"Vell, it vos funny." The Minister said with a shrug and a smirk as Fudge fumed and turned away, he flashed a wink at the two 'girls' who only started to laugh harder along with the Weasleys – save for Percy who was looking very disapproving.

"_**And as the Irish team perform a lap of honour, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box.**_"

Haku hissed slightly in pain as he shifted his fan over his eyes as bright light suddenly filled the area to that everyone could see inside – he suddenly felt terribly open and vulnerable without his kunai, but at least he still had a few senbon hidden within his hair and the bladed Tessen, he wasn't completely weaponless.

"_**Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers – Bulgaria!**_" Ludo shouted as the seven defeated players stepped into the box, the crowd below applauding appreciatively for them as the thousands of Omniocular lenses flashed and winked in their direction.

One by one they stepped forward as Ludo called their names, Haku glanced at Tsunade who nodded, determinedly not looking at Krum and swiftly getting to his feet and approaching the Seeker, "Krum-san? Have you had your nose seen to by a Medical Professional?" He asked quietly, ignoring the looks directed at him from the other members of the Top Box, in specific, the Malfoys, "If not, would you please allow me? That blow you took to your face could have possibly ruptured one of the veins running through your cheek which is causing the large amount of blood loss; if you don't get it seen too soon you may pass out."

The Bulgarian didn't have a chance to reply before his name was called, Haku took a step back and allowed him to accept the resounding ear splitting roar that came from the crowds before he turned to follow the rest of his Teammates and paused in front of the Shinobi, "No. I haff not had it seen to." He admitted before scowling slightly, "Please make it quick."

Haku nodded and swiftly ran through the hand Seals for **Shousen Jutsu** (_Mystical Hand Technique_), fingers glowing pale green he gently hovered a hand over the Bulgarian's face, concentrating hard on realigning each of the damaged cells and repairing them, this was why it was so difficult to get good Medic Nins, their control had to be perfect down to the cellular level otherwise it would be useless. Lifting his hand he pressed it along the fracture that ran up to his eyesocket, repairing the already bruising eye and cheek. The process took all of five seconds and then the Shinobi was stepping back, "All done. I think your Teammates are waiting for you outside Krum-san."

Nodding in startled surprise the Bulgarian Seeker left as the Irish team came in, Lynch being supported by Moran and Connolly, the second crash had caused some skull damage, Haku repeated his offer and the Irish players seemed only too happy for him to try and Heal their dazed Teammate – they had been so caught up celebrating they hadn't thought to get him looked at. About fifteen seconds later the Irish Seeker was grinning and cheering, clear headed and feeling better than he had all week, as Troy and Quigley lifted the cup into the air.

And that was it.

As the Irish team left the Box to perform another lap of honour on their brooms, Ludo-san cancelled the Sound Amplification Jutsu on his throat as Haku made his way back to Tsunade-sama's side. Never noticing the quiet exchange of words between Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco, nor the look of stunned amazement on the faces of those who had seen the green light radiate from his hands and incorrectly assume 'her' to be a Wandless Magic Adept.

"Am I understood?" Lucius hissed.

"Yes father. I'll do my best." Draco swore, eyes sliding away from his father's to follow the dark haired girl as she passed him. "I promise."

-

**Yes a lot of this chapter and the last was taken directly from the book. **

**Due to a few things in Real Life, such as catching flu, getting a severe ear infection and then my department at work spazzing out over the snow and Network Rail being dicks I haven't had the time to write the next chapters of Distance or Black Birds. So there are only updates for A Mile in Your Eyes, Lightning on the Wave and Resonance. **

**I'm really really sorry. **


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter/Naruto crossover.

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Naruto. I make no monetary gains from this piece. All places, people and ideas that I do own will be listed at the bottom of the chapter. I own this story so no touchies please. Try to sue and you'll just get the dead moth in my wallet 8)

Krum/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Lee, Shizune/Snape, Tsunade/Jiraiya-Sirius(Undecided).

-

_Haku survived the Chidori and was found by Tsunade a month before the wizards do. Who is Harry Potter and what does he have to do with Haku?_

-

**Resonance**

**Chapter Eight**

-

The celebrations that ripped through the Camping Grounds were wild and whole heartedly enthusiastic as the Irish Supporters chugged bear, sang songs and danced around their campfires, dragging the equally enthusiastic Bulgarian Supporters into their merry making.

Perched on a Conjured bench, Haku laughed merrily as he watched the Witches and Wizards party around them. The sky overhead was clear and dark with a thousand unfamiliar bright stars, the scent of cooking meat, burning wood and alcohol was a delicate tang in the air as the young Shinobi sipped his Hot Chocolate and listened with half an ear as Shizune-senpai chatted with Arthur-san and Percy-kun. They were still fully dressed in their finery having opted not to change just yet as... well... they were just lazy.

Tsunade-sama was chugging a beer with raw determination worthy of a better cause as she raced Bill to see who could drink the most in the shortest amount of time – and not pass out-slash-throw up. Haku was sat beside Black-san watching everything around them with a smirk as he spotted several Leprechauns shoot past, one of them even landing in front of him and offering him a coin of Fool's Gold. Haku smiled and offered the last of his hot chocolate in trade.

Eventually the younger of the Weasleys retired into their tents to sleep – with much protests and complaints from Ron and Ginny over Haku being allowed to stay up despite being the same age as Ron, which made the young Shinobi frown, he was a year older than Ron-kun at least. What _were_ they talking about? Arthur-san stated that as their father he was sending them to bed it would be up to Tsunade-sama if Haku was to stay up late as well. When the two teenagers looked expectantly at the blonde woman she simply arched an eyebrow,

"Haku's mature enough to take care of himself," she stated simply, waving a careless red manicured hand, dismissing the two teenagers as she returned to her drinking game against Bill – who was looking more than a little drunk while the older woman was only a tinsy bit flushed.

Later... Haku couldn't name what it was that snapped him out of his lull, whether it was the sound of screaming, the odd flashes of light, the drunken yells, the sudden lack of merry singing and the noises akin to that of explosive tags going off in enclosed spaces. But either way, his head snapped up and his eyes locked onto the source of the chaos with the accuracy only a Ninja could obtain.

A crowd of Wizards, tightly packed and moving together, their wands pointed straight upwards and moving slowly across the field. They wore masks akin to that of ANBU or Oinin but without markings, their features set in a distended scream of agony, they wore black hoods over revealing hair and high above them, as if levitated by a Fuuton Jutsu were four civilians, screaming and attempting to fight against the invisible force that held them skywards. Haku gritted his teeth as his eyes picked out the limp forms of two children amidst the floating civilians, how _dare_ those _monsters_ attack _CHILDREN_?!

"Tsunade, Shizune, Haku! Get into the forest!" Arthur was shouting over at them as he burst out of the tent he shared with his sons.

But the two Kunoichi and young Shinobi didn't hear him, they weren't paying attention, they weren't even there anymore. In that bare split second as he spoke, Ginny shrieked as the ground promptly tore open, the three launching themselves over the line of tents between them and the Terrorists.

"HARRY!" Sirius yelled in panic, darting after them while Arthur ushered Ron and Ginny off with the Twins while Bill, Charlie, Percy and Arthur himself chased after the former Azkaban escapee and their three guests.

Whether the Terrorists were aware of their approach or not, a shout of alarm suddenly went up from the group as Haku landed in the middle of a small knot. They hesitated, a second – perhaps two, at the sight of the pink clad 'girl' in the middle of them sporting a sweet smile and a set of needles in her hands. That bare second was _more_ than Haku needed, pink silk swept around him, black hair falling free as pale fingers snapped out and sent the Senbon previously hidden within his hair and sleeves flying.

Men yelled in pain as the needles sank deep into skin, the dark haired Shinobi ducked down, racing forward on nimble feet, twin fans snapping out in his hands. Ice hardened in his eyes as the pink-clad male spun around, snapping a foot out and lashing a man around the face, throwing him aside like a rag doll.

Shouts of pain ripped through the air as men were flung high into the air as Tsunade's Chakra enhanced fist tore through them, the blonde Kunoichi holding her monstrous strength back enough to prevent instantaneous death but still knocking them out cold.

Spells were suddenly flying through the air, multicoloured lights flashing and sizzling through the air, slow moving but plentiful.

Haku had lost sight of Shizune-senpai, she could handle herself, the shouts of pain and alarm told him roughly where Tsunade-sama was cutting her swath of destruction through the Terrorists.

Lunging forward and slipping through the sizzling orbs of magic, Haku flipped and twisted and swayed through the lights swiftly. A bucket of water caught his eye.

He dove forward, one hand slamming to the earth and launching him into the air in a powerful handspring, his free hand flying through half seals as he spoke, "**Suiton: Mizu no Muchi!**"

The water in the bucket flowed to him, his Chakra filling and controlling the tendril of liquid as he lashed out in the air, swinging his hips as he twisted in the air, water flicking out and swatting a Witch to the ground.

He landed.

"**Doku Kiri!**"

And launched to his feet as Shizune's call resounded through the air. Poison Mist technique, B-ranked but could be an A or an S-ranked jutsu when in the hands of a Medic Nin as skilled as Shizune-senpai and Tsunade-sama. With knowledge over the human body and chemicals, of poisons and antidotes and sedatives and painkillers, this seemingly useless B-ranked jutsu was powerful and versatile beyond belief. The pale blue mist that billowed from his right suggested a sedative, a powerful one for a group of Civilians.

Water whip in hand, the pink clad male lifted his arms, pumping Chakra as he summoned all the near-by water sources, from the buckets, from the air, even from the dew clinging to the long grass.

Brown eyes narrowed on the ANBU pretenders, "**Suiton: Suiryuudan!**" he called, hands flashing through Seals before he thrust his hand forward, the gathered liquid condensing, forming and finally screeching into the world in the form of a massive water dragon.

Panicked shouting caught the air as the Jutsu slammed home, knocking the mask clad people and those clustered around them off their feet, snapping whatever Jutsu it had been holding the four civilians in the air.

There was no conscious thought as four Mizu Bunshin formed beneath them, the four Civilians dropped like rocks into their waiting arms as the real Hunter Nin was suddenly in the middle of the fallen group – now beginning to get to their feet. His fists and feet snapping out faster than the untrained eye could follow as he noted in his peripheral vision Shizune's needles flying into the thick cloaks of their enemy, biting right into the meat of their flesh, making them howl in pain and clutch their injuries.

The number of people in masks was surprisingly few; it was the number of civilians that made the bulk of the force Terrorist force.

Observers were stunned and awed as spells and wands flashed through the air, the three Shinobi flickering through the mob, fists, feet, Jutsus and blades flashing in the fire light from the burning tents.

A woman in orange and gold, her elbow length golden hair a halo around her as she shattered the ground and sent men twice her weight flying through the air with a single flick of her finger. The pretty dark haired lady breathing mists of pale blue and yellow, putting men and women to sleep or cutting off their motor functions, leaving them paralysed, her fingers flashing in strange alien movements as the impossible happened around her. And the youngest, sweet and seemingly unassuming in pale pink and white, 'her' hair a river of black whipping around her as she flashed and danced through the people, water moved to her command, spells flashing and flaring around her form as pink silk flowed around her like mist.

And then, without any sign of communication, the two dark haired girls launched themselves into the air, the blonde woman running forward and kicking her leg up, orange and gold flaring around her as the ground _**shattered**_.

The world shuddered and shook with the force of the blow, knocking people clean off their feet even as the pretty young girl in the air flipped through seals.

"**Hyouton: Hyourou no Jutsu**!" Haku called breathing out hard, expelling all the built up Chakra into the technique, the water from his earlier Suiryuudan spiking up as Tsunade hopped backwards out of range, frigid liquid slapping down across the fallen people and freezing in a solid sheet of two inch thick ice. The people beneath trapped, unmoving in a glistening frigid prison of frozen water.

The two dark haired Shinobi landed in complete and utter silence.

"Haku, Shizune, check people for damage." Tsunade barked sweeping an arm out as the Mizu Bunshin came out of hiding and laid the four civilians out on the cold grass before splashing into puddles on the ground, their duties done.

Nodding, the two broke apart to check those near-by for harm, Haku heading immediately for the civilians recognising them as the family of the man in charge of their Camp Ground, Roberts-san, now that he was closer.

By the time the Ministry Wizards showed up, the group of three had already healed a small handful of people, Tsunade gestured at the pair to continue with their task as she moved to deal with the Ministry Wizards and newly arrived, frantic with worry, Black-san who was looking around desperately for Haku.

The Ice Nin ignored their conversation as he gently healed a small cut on a little boy's cheek, ruffling his hair as he ran back to his mother and proudly showed off the unblemished skin of his cheek.

"Haku! Cancel the Ice Field. They want to take them into custody," the blonde woman called over her shoulder, Haku got to his feet and bowed his acquiescence before making his way to the field. The majority of activity around them pausing as he stepped onto the ice, frost crunching softly under his sandals. The silence was a little unnerving and he suddenly felt very self conscious and nervous with all these people watching him, reminding him of the days when he dug through bins and dumpsters in search of food, always looking over his shoulder in fear, always aware that if he was caught and discovered as one of those '_demons_' they would kill him.

He took a deep breath and steadied his nerves, he was a professional Shinobi, Zabuza-sama had taught him to never allow the gormless and ignorant masses judge him without his permission. He was not going to spit on that lesson now just because the man who taught him was no longer present.

Nimble fingers formed a seal, "**Kai!**" he barked, channelling Chakra down his leg as he stomped down _hard_ on the Ice Field. Shattering it into snowflakes that exploded up into the air, glittering like diamond dust in the darkness.

Immediately there were flashes of red light being shot by those from the Ministry striking at the gasping and disorientated figures on the floor as they were finally able to breathe again. Several cracks ripped through the air as the men and women wearing Masks suddenly vanished making Haku and Tsunade swear in surprise. That was not a **Shunshin** and nor was it just pure speed, Tsunade could quite firmly confirm that it was not even a variation of the **Hiraishin** or a reverse **Kuchiyose**. That was instantaneous. That was teleportation!

The two exchanged looks and nodded, all of a sudden, someone screamed hysterically and then a shout went up. More people began to scream and suddenly chaos erupted around them, the three Shinobi practically being stampeded as all the people both tried to escape and hide behind them.

Really, none of them could see what all the fuss was about. And then Shizune saw it.

"There," she called, pointing towards the sky.

It was a skull. A large green skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth like some kind of obscene tongue, the serpent was black while the rest of the skull was a kind of vibrant poisonous green – that sparkled. Haku couldn't see what was so terrifying about a _sparkling_ skull in the air.

Immediately the Ministry Wizards _CRACK_ed away much like the individuals in masks, obviously it was some kind of communal Jutsu – like **Shunshin no Jutsu** for them.

The three Shinobi exchanged glances as people continued to riot around them, Tsunade shrugged, "Let's go back to the tents. Maybe Arthur-san can shed some light on what is going on," she suggested.

Nodding and ignoring all attempts to speak/shriek with/at them, the three returned to their little campsite, it was empty for the most part. No sign of any Weasleys and all of their belongings were present, undamaged and fully accounted for, a little perturbed, the three sat down and decided to wait. Eventually people began to trickle back, first to return was Charlie and Bill, Haku immediately going to Bill and healing the slash across his arm while Shizune was already jumping to her feet and approaching Percy who was sporting a bloody nose.

A few minutes later, Arthur returned, Ron and Ginny in hand with the twins looking pale faced and angry, their wands in a white knuckled grip as they shot looks of paranoia over their shoulders every few seconds.

A moment later and they were all being ushered into the Weasleys's magically expanded tent and pushed into seats; silence reigning in the small kitchen as Arthur quickly went about pushing cups of tea into everyone's hands.

"How did you do that?" Ginny finally asked, white faced and severely shaken, "We could feel the ground shaking and the cold air from the forest."

Tsunade sighed as she set her cup down, she would have to see about getting some of these Tents for when they returned to the Hidden Countries. "What you saw out there was what happens when Shinobi clash with Civilians. We are trained from the age of six to fight, to capture, to kill," the faces around them steadily began to pale at her words, "Our home is in constant war, peace is little more than an illusion, the whole place is a shitty cess-pit of corruption, hate and death," she spat with blazing brown eyes.

"Tsunade-sama, it isn't all that bad," Shizune corrected her, a sad frown on her face.

"Shut up Shizune," the blonde bit out harshly as she got to her feet and stalked out of the tent, leaving the Wizards and two remaining Shinobi in silence.

The older woman sighed and got to her feet, chasing after her master and leaving Haku with the Weasleys.

Every eye turned onto him, "Our home is in a constant state of chaos. We learn to defend ourselves from a young age, even turn it into a career. Tsunade-sama, Shizune-senpai and myself are _very_ good at defending ourselves. Put it out of your mind, we did not fight to our full capacity. Goodnight," he bid them, getting to his feet and leaving in a swish of pink silk.

Bill stared, "That wasn't their full?" he half asked, half whimpered in disbelief.

"Fuck me." Charlie choked.

-

The next morning the group left as quickly as possible, the three Shinobi used **Henge** to change into extra Weasley family members – all male – to avoid the public attention as various witches and wizards tried to accost Black-san, Arthur and his family to enquire about them.

That was when they learned about Memory Modifications.

"You actually have a spell that allows you to forcibly remove a memory from someone permanently?" Shizune asked, aghast at the thought of what such a thing could do if it got into the hands of some people in the Hidden Countries.

Arthur looked a little surprised, "Well, yes. You mean to tell me, you don't erase the memories of those who see you fight? Who see you use your special abilities?" he asked, torn between alarm and interest.

"No!" the formerly black haired woman exclaimed in horror, shaking her head and waving her arms in denial, "T-That's... if anyone back home knew – it's..... It's... the thought that... The capacity for misuse, for abuse, it's too large!" she exclaimed, sickened as her mind immediately shot to the worst-case scenario that such a spell may cause.

"Our Civilians are fully aware of our abilities, they are an integral part of our lives, while we defend our homes, carry out missions and tasks that require abilities that they don't have, they are busy keeping our businesses running, farming, making food and armour and weapons. We may be the Sword and Shield of our home, but they are our Life-Blood," Haku explained quietly as they waited in line to accept their Portkey, "We actually find it a bit strange that those here aren't aware of your abilities and that you aren't working together. You're essentially crippling yourselves like Iwa and Kiri are doing."

Arthur didn't say anything as the group accepted their Portkey and returned to Stoatshead Hill, it was obvious to see that the eldest of the Weasley males was deep in thought and not a little perturbed by the Ice Nin's words. As they made their way back to the Burrow, the three Kunoichi and quasi-Kunoichi dropped their Henges with a light puff of smoke that made Black-san jolt and swear in surprise.

"Oh!! Oh Arthur! Boys! Ginny! Oh, thank goodness, thank goodness!"

Molly, who had evidentially been waiting for them at the gate of the front garden, raced towards them, still wearing her bedroom slippers with her skirt hiked up her legs for better movement, her face pale and strained, a scrunched up newspaper clasped tightly in her hand. "Arthur! I've been so worried – so worried!" the distraught red head wailed, flinging her arms around her husband's neck and burrowing her face into his chest, sobbing and breathing hard, absorbing as much of his presence as she could as if to reassure herself that he was still with her, still alive and not just a cruel figment of her imagination. Tsunade knew that feeling well.

Stooping, Haku picked up the fallen copy of the newspaper that the red head had dropped in her haste to hug her husband. 'SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP: FOREIGN PRINCESS AND ENTOURAGE TO THE RESCUE' stared up at him from the front page, along with – of all things – a moving photograph of that skull in the sky right beside one of himself, Shizune and Tsunade-sama fighting against the group of masked individuals, paying particular attention to the way the Sannin tore the ground up with one kick, Shizune breathing clouds of sedative and fireballs into the midst of them and Haku's summoning on the Suiryuudan – it was pitifully small and he scowled unhappily, if he'd had more water it would have been bigger.

"You're alright," Molly muttered distractedly, releasing Arthur who had been rubbing a hand up and down her back staring around at them all with red eyes before pausing on the three Ninja. "Thank you. I cannot, I just, thank you," she told them, her voice breathless and strained with repressed tears as she sank into a kneeling bow, making the three very uncomfortable.

"Molly, Molly, get up please," Tsunade told her, helping the plump woman to her feet and smoothing fiery crimson hair from her face, "You have no need to thank us. We simply did what anyone else would have done."

Sirius shook his head, "That's the thing Lady Tsunade, they wouldn't have," he told her bitterly.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation inside?" Shizune suggested, noticing how the children were beginning to shift awkwardly, no doubt still tired and just wanting to sit down with something hot to drink in the safety of their own home.

Nodding, Arthur carefully took Molly by the elbow and lead her into the house, the rest of the family traipsing after them and cramming themselves into the kitchen, Haku perching himself on the edge of the sink with Airi in his lap – having scooped up the rabbit when she clamoured at his feet for attention – to give Shizune-senpai a bit of extra room to stand, only to have Ginny take up that space to his annoyance. Bill went about making his mother a cup of strong tea, adding a shot of what smelled like alcohol to it as well while Haku handed Arthur the newspaper with Percy peering over his shoulder.

The balding red head sighed in resignation, "I knew it," he muttered darkly, "_Ministry blunders... culprits apprehended by the foreigners... Ministry stupidity allows main instigators to escape... lax security... dark wizards running unchecked... national disgrace – international disgrace... poor example of British wizardry to our foreign guests... possible threat to the safety of a visiting Royal_... Who wrote this? Ah, of course... Rita Skeeter."

Percy scowled sharply, making Haku tilt his head curiously as he yet again batted Ginny's hand away from his thigh, "That woman has it in for the Ministry of Magic," the eighteen year old hissed furiously, "Last week she was saying we're wasting our time quibbling about cauldron thickness, when we should be stamping out vampires! As if it wasn't specifically stated in paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans – "

"Do us a favour Perce," Bill broke in, yawning to the point of cracking his jaw, "Shut up."

Percy puffed up slightly in indignation and hurt, his eyes flicking around the room to see who agreed with his elder brother and catching Haku's curious look before deflating with a whoosh as he recalled the conversation he had with the Ice Nin a few days ago regarding the treatment he suffered at the hands of his family.

After the large family chatted for a while, discussing their next move and the possible repercussions of the Newspaper article, Arthur and Percy left for the Ministry while Sirius suggested that he take the three Ninja to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies while everyone was still too scared to leave their homes and also skip the possible morning rush.

-

Haku wasn't entirely sure what to think about Black-san's idea to go shopping for School Supplies so soon after the attack of yesterday evening. Yes, he knew it was necessary but surely these people would not be so cowed by one incident – one in which no one even died – that they would be avoiding open spaces and hiding within their homes, would they?

After an unpleasant journey through something Black-san called the Floo – Haku ended up having to be physically forced into taking it, he did not appreciate the idea of teleporting through green fire, his element was Ice, fire was always going to make him wary – the Shinobi tumbled gracefully, if woozily, out of the fireplace and into a dark and rather run down old bar. Getting to his feet and brushing soot from his clothing, the 15-year-old looked around him at the surroundings, taking note that the pub was sadly somewhat deserted save for a toothless hunchback who was no doubt the bartender Tom, a hooded old woman who smelt a little like dried blood and the familiar form of Lupin-san nursing a glass of something alcoholic on a barstool.

"Moony!!" Black-san crowed happily, practically flinging himself at the sickly seeming brunet who turned just in time to get a lapful of excited Marauder. Haku and Shizune giggled as the two fell to the ground, Lupin-san spilling his drink all over them while Black-san's jaw connected harshly with the edge of the barstool, producing almost identical yelps/groans from the pair as they finally crumpled onto the floor.

"Sirius, gerroff!" the Werewolf huffed irritably as he shoved the Animagus off of him and spelled them both clean and dry – the only problem now being that they both reeked of whiskey and barfloor, not the best of smells if one wished to make a good impression. Black-san merely grinned impishly, rubbing at his chin as he dragged himself up and promptly shimmied over to Tsunade, puppy-dog eyes on at full blast.

"Ha-ku," the Shinobi pretended not to notice the very near slip of the tongue and smiled warmly at the brunet, "Miss Shizune, Lady Tsunade, it's been a while. How are you finding England?" he asked curiously bowing politely, if awkwardly.

"Cold," Tsunade complained – making Haku roll his eyes, this was not cold.

"And several other things not fit for polite company," Shizune interrupted before her mentor could start the whole _list_.

"Shall we hurry? Before things begin to liven up around here?" the Ice Nin suggested politely.

"Ah, yes, of course. This way, this way!" Sirius announced, gesturing at them to follow as he made his way to one of the side doors leading to a narrow alleyway, Haku frowned, his skin prickling oddly in a way that reminded him of a Genjutsu. "Moony, would you do the honours?" Black-san asked with a flourishing bow to the now slightly blushing werewolf.

"Oh, grow up Padfoot," he muttered, tapping his wand across the wall in a certain sequence, the sudden flare of energy across the senses of the three Ninja had them shifting backwards in preparation for an attack as the wall folded back on itself, bricks clacking as it revealed the narrow cobbled street full of closely built ramshackle buildings that made every instinct the three possessed scream **DEATH TRAP**. But to be honest, the whole place reminded Haku rather acutely of a Bazaar he saw at Sunagakure no Sato once, combined with a street festival from Hi no Kuni. There weren't many civilians making their way around but the ones that _were_ there made a point of approaching and thanking the three Shinobi for the night before, trying to touch them and shake their hands and in the case of one dreadlocked teenager asking for a date complete with a cheesy wink that had Charlie snorting and clipping him up over the head before ushering him off. It was only later that Haku learned his name was Lee Jordan and he was bestfriends with the Twins.

"First stop, Gringotts. They'll be able to prove your blood connection to Lily and James, thus turning their estate to you. If you aren't, well, I'll just use my money to get your supplies. Might as well use it for more than stalking the Hollyhead Harpies anyway," Black-san admitted with a teasing wink. He didn't even entertain the fact that Haku might not be little Harry for the barest of milliseconds, he may have had James's colouring, but he was Lily's son through and through, he could sense that much at least.

Haku nodded, pleased that he would finally be able to put this whole '_Harry Potter_' nonsense behind him, he didn't need the pain of knowing the family he had destroyed and still bitterly mourned on some level wasn't his own, that they were well meaning strangers who had taken an orphan in only to die at his hands. He couldn't handle that, no, he couldn't, his heart was already screaming under the pain of having to kill at Zabuza-sama's orders, he couldn't handle the murder of those who had selflessly taken him in and cared for him.

"This here is Gringotts, safest place in the world, its run by Goblins, very sharp folk. Don't want to cross a Goblin, ever," Sirius explained cheerfully as they climbed up a flight of stairs to the snow white building, small squat beings with wrinkled skin, pointed teeth and pinched faces dressed in a strange uniform eyed the three Shinobi strangely and with suspicion, they could sense and energy within them that was _not_ magic but closer to raw life energy, and they had _a lot_ of it, much more even than the Centaurs who only gained more of that energy as they grew older and wiser. Haku nodded politely to the being at the door who merely blinked slowly at him, expression flat and unchanging, the Shinobi refrained from frowning as he caught the movement steeped in confusion, suspicion and contempt, had humans really treated them so poorly as to gain such contempt and suspicion for a simple act of manners that – he had to bite back a scowl that threatened to darken his features and firmly quash the Killing Intent that threatened to seep out from his skin as his memory pulled up the paragraphs on Ministry regulations for non-humans. He was beginning to think that assassinating Fudge-san and his 'Wizengmot' would not be such a poor idea if it meant Haku would be able to rewrite those laws, just as Zabuza-sama had wanted to do in Kirigakure no Sato against the Mizukage who had been _destroying_ their home country, their _history_, their _**Pride**__ and their __**people!**__ And yet everyone turned on __**them**__ when they failed, accused them of being even __**WORSE**__ than the Mizukage – _if the people knew the truth like he and the Seven Swordsmen had_... _the _whole _of _Mizu no Kuni _would_ rise up _and _revolt against their __undead__, __**kinslaying, Missing Nin **__**UCHIHA**__** of a Kage!!**_

Tsunade shot him a Glare and Haku forced himself out of his thoughts before his already sputtering control over his Killing Intent completely left him and he ended up flooding the bank with it.

Black-san made his way to one of the free counters to speak with a rather pompous looking Goblin, Haku didn't bother to try and listen in, he could already guess what Black-san was asking about. Hopefully he was requesting that blood test so that Haku could go back to being just Haku, last wielder of the Hyouton Creation Kekkei Genkai.

"Ripnail!" the teller growled his voice peculiarly nasal-ish to the Ice Nin's ears, "Take them to the Inheritance office," he told the newly arrived Goblin – who looked as though he deserved his name, the claws he possessed would have been particularly good at ripping skin, thin armour and even bone to shreds.

"This way," the being grunted sourly before moving off, Sirius, Tsunade and Haku trailing after him as the one ones with a legal right to be present, Remus and Percy taking it upon themselves to explain the money system and general expense of various day to day requirements to Shizune. The hallways they passed through were the same flawless snowy white marble, there was very little in terms of decorations save for the occasional pillar, candelabra or suit of gold inlayed shiny iron armour, Haku could sense the dormant watered down Fuuinjutsu-Ninjutsu lingering within their hallow shells, they weren't just for show.

"In here," Ripnail grunted, pushing open a heavy wooden door to a plain office, a rather distinguished looking Goblin with a long crooked nose wearing dark velvet robes, golden spectacles and a golden chain hanging from his pocket. The long nosed Goblin looked up from the paperwork he had been going through, an irritated frown set on his features, making an already wrinkled face look positively menacing as the cracks formed deep chasms in his face, marks of age and stature in the Goblin community if Haku remembered that book he found in Charlie's room correctly. "'nother one trying to claim the Potter Vaults," Ripnail spat before turning on heel and leaving the room.

Haku sniffed, slightly irritated, "I'm here to prove I am not a Potter, thank you very much," he announced coolly, prompting a raised eyebrow from the long nosed Goblin and a short glance from Black-san.

"Very well," the goblin declared, gesturing to a silver egg-cup set within a marble bowl of pale lavender coloured liquid, it smelt oddly enough like a mixture of peppermint tea and sword polish, "Drip some of your blood into the cup, the potion will change to black if you have any vaults legally connected to you."

Haku nodded, ignoring the offered knife and calmly tearing the skin of his thumb – like he would do when Summoning – and dribbled a respectable amount of liquid into the cup, noting how Tsunade carefully did not look at him as he did so, and watched as the liquid seemed to churn for a moment before darkening into bruise and then into ash and then to black. He tried not to let the sour look show on his face but the ever so slight snort of amusement from Tsunade-sama told him that he wasn't entirely successful.

"Well, now we know that you have at least one Vault," the Goblin stated before retrieving a sheet of pale ivory coloured parchment that smelt faintly of lemon and dipping it into the black liquid, chanting a few words in a harsh guttural rasping language none of them understood, Haku watched as the black potion crawled up the ivory parchment and formed into a list of names, numbers and dates. He stared at the sheer number of them that was crawling across the page, it had already come to two columns on the parchment and even Black-san and the Goblin were looking a little shocked at the sheer number of Vaults.

"Those cannot all be mine," Haku refuted, "I have never even set foot in this country!" he protested in panic.

"Don't argue Gaki," Tsunade retorted, her eyes watching the Vault numbers hungrily, she could go back to that Gambling hall in Hot Spring Country, spend her time getting wasted, blowing cash and relaxing in hot water, it sounded perfect.

The Goblin shook his head as he withdrew the parchment when the ivory colour faded away into a pale white, a rather gnarled eyebrow rose towards his receding hairline.

"According to this sheet, you have over 80 Vaults from a large number of different families," he reported in vague surprise and amusement, "Evidentially, you are the lost son of Lily and James Potter – " Sirius leapt up and cheered before promptly hugging the rapidly paling Haku, " – however," the goblin continued, giving Sirius a dirty look, "You also have an Ayame Kakuyoku nee Yuukinari as a Magically adoptive mother and a Tom Marvolo Riddle as a Magically adopted father," Haku stared at the Goblin who looked over the edge of his spectacles at him, "You are Harry James Potter, but at the same time, you are Haku Kakuyoku. Which name will you be taking up legally while within this country?"

"Harry of course." Sirius exclaimed, "It's the name his parents gave him!" he said gleefully, not noticing as Haku's face darkened as his head tipped forward to hide within the protective screening of his long hair. The goblin ignored the scion of the Black Family and continued to watch the interesting young man in front of him, true, he could sense the energy around him but unlike the younger Goblins he knew exactly what Chakra was having had an ancestor who worked upon the warding for the Reserve, he knew full well what the young man was and he was curious as to what abilities he may have had, if there was a market for a bank like Gringotts in the Reserve or a place here for those with special abilities looking for work.

"I will retain my current name of Haku, but I request that my last name be altered," the Ice Nin requested softly.

"To Potter?" Black-san chirped hopefully.

"No," the Shinobi stated coldly, "To Yuukinari."

Tsunade frowned, "Yuukinari?" the Medic Nin asked.

"My adoptive mother's maiden name. I do not wish to carry my adoptive father's name and nor do I wish to carry the name of a stranger. I would have preferred Momochi but... The risks involved with that name would put you and Shizune-senpai in danger when we return home_,_" the Oinin spoke softly, Black-san looking confused but increasingly withdrawn and sad.

The Sannin stared at her youngest student before making a sound of resignation in the back of her throat, "Do what you want," she grunted, sitting back in her seat with wry look on her face.

The Ice Nin bowed his head at his Master before turning his attention back to the Goblin, "My apologies for the interruption," he requested simply before taking a breath, "These vaults... No doubt that as your _Potion_-" this said with a modicum of not-so hidden contempt that almost made the Goblin growl/smirk, "- has claimed me as '_Harry Potter_' I would be in possession of the Potter Vaults and Mrs Lily's Vault, and you mentioned a Riddle as well, that is three Vaults by my count. Why so many?" he asked carefully.

The Goblin shuffled his papers slightly, "A large number of Witches and Wizards in Europe died during the last rise, those without families often left their Vaults to Charities such as St Mungos, Hogwarts, the Ministry, various stores in and around the country, however, some chose to leave those Vaults to you. Or rather 'To the one who destroyed the Dark Lord-slash-He Who Must Not Be Named-slash-You Know Who'. Hence the reason for your ridiculous number of Vaults and other assets.

"However, as you have not yet reached the age of majority within the Wizarding Community you cannot access these Vaults until your seventeenth birthday or the Ministry of Magic sign off on a legal emancipation form. You may be of age in your home country but the British Wizarding community are notorious for not listening to any laws but their own. You do have a Trust Fund set up by your parents though; it has been steadily gaining interest in the last decade and a half since your disappearance, adding another 30-percent to its overall volume. You can withdraw a total of 100 Galleons, 500 Sickles and-or 1500 Knuts during a single month," the Goblin explained before pushing his spectacles up further onto his nose, "However, due to your unique circumstances, we are prepared to make allowances and double the maximum withdrawal amount for this month _only_. Spend your money how you wish but this is the _only_ time Gringotts will allow our policies to be altered in such a way for anyone, individual or group. You do still have control over your other Vaults, you cannot access them to withdraw monetary assets but furniture and other objects are perfectly legal."

Haku nodded thinking carefully for a moment, holding his hand up sharply to silence Black-san before he could speak again and break his concentration.

"I would like all monetary assets to be placed into one Vault, all books, scrolls, diaries and paper based assets placed into a separate vault, Weaponry, Wands, Potions and other equipment akin to the afore mentioned to be placed into another, jewels and finery to be placed into the monetary Vault and everything else to be put aside in another Vault until I can go through and sort them myself. Then allow the remaining Vaults to be released and open for someone else's use," he announced decisively, "Can that be done?" he asked coolly, needling slightly at the Goblin's sense of ego, which worked wonderfully as not even Black-san realised that Haku was baiting the other being. A handy tip he'd picked up from having to do all the money handling while with Zabuza-sama, he did not know the meaning of restraint when it came to money, if Haku hadn't taken control of it he would have spent it all on whores and sword polish.

The Goblin's face tightened just a tiny bit, "Of course. It will be done before the end of the week," he declared sharply, making the Ice Nin nod.

"Very well. May I have access to my current Vault to withdraw funds?" he asked, the Goblin nodded and hopped off of his seat to move into a separate sideroom, Haku could hear him rooting around for a moment before he returned with a manila envelope and handed it to him.

"In there is your Trust fund key, a list of all past transactions in the last twenty years, the names, dates and assets of the Vaults under your control as well as all your legal rights as a customer of Gringotts as well as some information on basic money handling and conversion rates," he explained retaking his seat after handing it over.

Haku nodded and slipped the envelope into his Yukata, "Thank you for your time," he stated, giving the shrewd being a polite bow, Tsunade already waiting impatiently by the door.

After reaching the main lobby, Black-san snagged a near-by Goblin to take them down to Haku's Trust vault to withdraw 200 Galleons, 1200 Sickles and a further 20,000 Knuts, all placed into Black-san's wallet, a normal Muggle wallet but enchanted and modified, the Wizard in question simply cast a Spell on his pocket and emptied his own money into it before casually tossing the object to the Ice Nin, saying that Haku may as well keep it.

Once outside they met up again with Charlie, Bill, Percy and Shizune-senpai.

"Well?" Shizune asked curiously as they approached.

Tsunade said nothing, an odd look on her face, Haku sighed and tugged absently at a strand of his hair.

"It's been confirmed. My birth name is Harry James Potter."

-

**Suiton: Mizu no Muchi – **Water: Whip of Water. Unknown ranking. (Anime OVA 2 only)

**Doku Kiri – **Poison Mist. A B-ranked Ijutsu.

**Shunshin no Jutsu – **Body Flicker Technique. A D-ranked transportation Jutsu.

**Hyouton: Hyourou no Jutsu – **Ice: Ice Prison Technique. Unknown Ranking. (Movie one only)

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu – **Water Clone Technique. C-rank.

**Hiraishi no Jutsu – **Flying Thunder God Technique. S-ranked, limited to the Yondaime ONLY – instant transportation technique via Seals. ((_I find it rather funny that everyone seems to assume that his element was lightning because he teleports in a flash of yellow light. The Manga originally said that Chakra was yellow, hence why Naruto gains an Orange Kyuubi veil when his Chakra and Kyuubi's mix. The flash of light is Chakra discharge, suggesting that Hiraishin is a monster Chakra consumer_.))

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu – **Summoning Technique. A-rank, uses a Blood Contract with a Summon to bring them into the Human Realm or a reverse Seal to bring a human into theirs for very specialist training.

**Henge no Jutsu – **Transformation Technique. E-rank, an Academy Jutsu yet extremely versatile.

**Kai - **Release. E-ranked technique for cancelling techniques like Storage Seals or Genjutsu.

-

**How'd you guys like it? 8)**

**Things have been very good for me lately, very good. XDD Plus, England has been buried in snow and I'm loving it – despite the fact I still have to go into work and it's so cold my nipples feel like they're trying to detach themselves and flee to warmer climates whenever I have to get out of my lovely warm comfy bed for work at quarter to seven in the morning. ((Nuuuu! Bed! Let me staaaay!!))**

**But yes, 2010 has been an AWESOME year so far! **

**My Aunt is getting married to her girlfriend on the 23****rd**** of Jan so I'm heading up to the 'Civil Partnership' Ceremony ((Fuck it, call it marriage! It's not like Marriage is religious unless you specifically want it that way anymore, it's a legal requirement in most cases!!)) up in Scotland so yaaay! I got myself a pretty dress and discovered I'd dropped two dress sizes yet my boobs got two bigger. I'm not sure what to think of this. I don't like having big boobs. I got myself a boyfriend, if you're reading this Aaron, then: Hiii!!! 8DD And I've found a Sale on Corsets, my god, so **_**/beautiful/**_** - three for two, reduced and fucking lovely. I got three corsets for UNDER £45, including shipping!**

Also, just for you my lovelies, I HAVE A FACEBOOK FOR YOU!!! It's linked on my profile, just send me a note saying where you're coming from/why you're adding me and I'll add you. I hate facebook whores who add anyone and everyone just to pad out their friendslists so unless you tell me what you're there for, you're going to be ignored.

**Love and kisses to you all!**

Araceil

**P.s. the ceremony has been and gone and it was gorgeous!**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter/Naruto crossover.

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Naruto. I make no monetary gains from this piece. All places, people and ideas that I do own will be listed at the bottom of the chapter. I own this story so no touchies please. Try to sue and you'll just get the dead moth in my wallet 8)

Krum/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Lee, Shizune/Snape, Tsunade/Jiraiya-Sirius(Undecided).

-

_Haku survived the Chidori and was found by Tsunade a month before the wizards do. Who is Harry Potter and what does he have to do with Haku?_

-

**Resonance**

**Chapter Nine**

-

It was Heaven.

He had stepped into heaven.

Tsunade chuckled as she watched her youngest Apprentice wonder off in a kind of daze, fingers gently grazing across the leather bound spines of the books and the wooden handles of the coiled up scrolls stacked and squashed haphazardly in bookshelves defying all the laws of gravity and physics as they knew them.

"You realise you're never going to get him out of there now," she pointed out to the Wizards, Shizune giggling as she trailed lazily after her Kohai to make sure he didn't get _too_ many books.

The small group had been wondering through the Alley for a while now, they had decided to get everything aside from books and wand first – Tsunade knew that her youngest Apprentice would be nigh impossible to dissuade from a knowledge hunt, the boy was like a freaking sponge. They had already gotten potion ingredients, paper, quills, clothing – the robes treated with the utmost disdain by the three Shinobi who did not appreciate the drab cumbersome '_curtain drapes_', as Tsunade called them – cauldrons, telescopes, various other odds and ends, trunks, a few little things for Airi-chan and Tonton at the Magical Menagerie and some specialised grooming tools for owls – they would work on any feathered being and Haku was determined to pamper his Summons at some point, they needed some attention. Speaking of Summons, Haku would have to call on Kiba-obyabun, the Boss of the Crocodile Summons, to inform him of Zabuza-sama's death and ask him what Haku should look for in a new Summoner if that was what he desired.

The wizards watched in amusement as Haku drifted through Flourish and Blotts, pausing every now and again to examine a scroll or a book, Shizune ended up having to physically wrench _Defensive Magical Theory_ out of his grasp at one point just to keep things moving. He got all the required books for the last three years second hand, excluding the Lockhart books that George had warned him about, a few extra reference books, his books for the coming year and then some _extra_ for his own personal interest and that of his Senpai and Shishou. _Hogwarts: a History, How to: Create Charmed Talismans, Magical Theory, Illegal Substances, Illegal Potions, Medical Potions, Medical Mishaps and Cures, The Dark Forces: A guide to Self Protection, How to: Transfigure Muggle Weapons, How to: Transfigure Living Objects, How to: Become an Animagus_ (Recommended by Black-san who said he would help Haku with that one personally), _The Ministry and Wizarding Law, Ancient Runes Made Easy, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean, Asiatic Poisons, Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms, Monster Book of Monsters_ and the _Standard Book of Spells, Grades 1 through 9_, to name a few.

As it stood, Shizune stopped him before he could _really_ get going, declaring that they wouldn't be spending more than 50 galleons on books and scrolls before telling him to put _The Pureblood Family Tree_ back where he found it and no, no matter _how_ much he pouted she was not going to let him get the _Invisible Book of Invisibility_. In all, the total book cost came up to 40 galleons and eleven sickles after the Store owner, Blott-san, gave them a discount for finding the stacks of _Invisible Book of Invisibility_ that had never been found after they were delivered, he also threw in another book when he caught Haku eyeing it up over the counter. It was an old, dog-eared tome bound in leather with faded gold lettering proclaiming the title as '**ELEMENTALS **_Volume three _EARTH'. The Ice Nin accepted it readily and was only prevented from opening it there and then by Shizune taking it out of his hands and putting it into the bottomless bag along with the rest of the books, pointedly ignoring the pathetic kicked puppy expression on the teenager's face.

"You can read it later when we get back to the house," she told him coolly making Charlie laugh.

"Ollivanders', time to get your wand!" Black-san exclaimed happily as Shizune handed the extremely happy Mr Blott the money they owed him, Lupin-san shook his head in amusement at his friend's hyperactivity, he was practically vibrating in place as they finally made their way to the small, cramped Wand shop with its grimy windows and peeling gold lettering above the door. The wand was perhaps the one piece of equipment that Haku was the least keen on obtaining, in his mind, taking up a wand would mean that he was a Wizard, _not_ a Shinobi, it would mean he was accepting this world, his biological parentage, the hopes, beliefs and desires of these people, it would mean he was one of them, and not... not a Ninja, not the child his mother tried to defend, not Zabuza-sama's Weapon, not Tsunade-sama's student... He would be Harry Potter, not Haku.

But on the other hand, to think of Magic as simply a tool – akin to that of a senbon or a kunai or a Jutsu – if it could turn a teacup into a rat, a fully living and breathing rat with all the drives and instincts of the small mammal, then perhaps there would be combat spells capable of doing the same, of turning those who would threaten Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai into rats, to turn the Mizukage into a rat, perhaps he could defend his Precious People that much more affectively if he had a means of rejecting all the Laws of Science and Reality, if he had magic. If he had control over his Magic... could he have saved Zabuza-sama?

The Ice Nin pressed a hand against his chest, massaging the star burst scar over his heart in remembrance as it tingled with pain, the left over echoes of Hatake-san's Raikiri shredding and burning his flesh vividly tingling up and down his nerves.

The faint jingle of a bell snapped him out of his increasingly dark and depressing thoughts, his mind finally becoming aware of the dusty little store, a little foyer with not much more than a spindly chair and a display case of old Wands, the scent of wood polish, old blood, birds, charcoal, horse and tree sap filled his nostrils along with the unmistakable musk of old age, dust and burnt Chakra – a scent he was beginning to identify as Uncontrolled Magic.

"Ahh, Mr Potter, I wondered when you would finally grace my little shop," a whispery voice cooed from behind them causing the three Shinobi to jolt horribly as their hair-trigger reactions sent Kunai in one direction and their bodies in the other, it would have been quite comical to those watching if they hadn't known how fully capable of killing the three were, as it stood, Ollivander did not even flinch as the weapons sailed past him to bury into the wood of the door frame behind him. A single snow white, wispy eyebrow moved towards his raked back hairline as pale moon-blue eyes peered over the edge of his oval spectacles, suddenly making the Shinobi, even Tsunade-sama, feel like chastised children, a sensation that only Shizune had any real experience of.

He looked to be an ancient man to Haku's eyes, he had never seen anyone so old in his whole life, his body was tall, willowy with papery white skin, soft and wrinkled with age, his eyes looked almost blind but it was quite obvious that his eyes were sharp, probably sharper than Haku's own, his hair was pure snow _white_ with age, raked back off of his face but untamed and left to spike and curl every which way in thin whispery strands around his head, like a halo or a nimbus of white light or mist.

"Indeed it only seems like yesterday since your parents were in here buying their first wands," he continued, as if he hadn't just nearly been skewered by pointy objects, "Your father, James, favoured the Mahogany and Dragon heartstring, powerful, good for Transfiguration, it served him well until the end. But your mother, truly gifted young woman, Willow and Unicorn tail hair, high aptitude for Charms and Healing, a match made in the heavens I feel but a tragic end to the both of them. Neither lady deserved such," the old man rambled as he glided past them to rummage in his desk, hunting for something in the barely visible gloom that suffused the dingy little store.

"My name is Haku Yuukinari, Ollivander-san, I would prefer if you used that name," the now green eyed Ice Nin explained, ignoring the unease that Ollivander's eerie blue eyes caused as they locked on his own with uncomfortable intensity.

"Very well, Mr Yuukinari," the old man agreed easily enough, in the Wizarding world names were power, it was quite obvious to anyone with half a brain cell that the name Haku Yuukinari held power over the boy. It was a name more accepted than Harry Potter, there weren't going to be very many people happy with this. He produced a tape measure and brandished it in front of the Ice Nin, ignoring the other people in his shop, the boy was far more interesting than a pair of muggles and a group of Wizards he had already seen to many years ago, "Which is your wand arm?" he asked.

"I am ambidextrous," the Ice nin replied, holding both arms out and eyeing the silver tape measure critically.

The old man nodded and moved off, the tape measure already getting to work measuring the black haired Shinobi in some of the most obscure and confusing locations, what on earth would the distance between his nostrils have to do with his wand?

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Yuukinari. We use Unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand," Haku nodded carefully, he wasn't sure he liked that idea, he should probably learn how to perform magic without a wand as soon as possible, he didn't like the idea of not being able to use another's wand if he was disarmed. But then again, he doubted any of these wizards would be able to get close enough to disarm him, 1- he was too fast 2- they were too slow and 3- if it was a fight Haku could incapacitate them before they could disarm him. But still, it always paid to be overly cautious instead of stupid.

"That'll do," the old man announced, causing the tape measure to crumple to the floor motionless, "Right then Mr Yuukinari, try this then, Ash and Unicorn tail hair. Nine inches, very good for Charms and Potion working," he explained thrusting a pale wand into the Ice Nin's hands, making him jerk in response and forcibly calm his hair-trigger response to fill him full of senbon.

Bemused, Haku took the wooden stick and gave it an experimental flick, causing one of Ollivander's feather quills to shoot off and embed itself three inches through one of his wand shelves. The Shinobi looked at his wand with a raised eyebrow, he _liked_ this one, but it was snatched out of his grasp, "No, no, most certainly not," the old man muttered, quickly returning it to its box and tossing it onto his desk chair and reaching for another box, "Try this, Alder and phoenix feather, ten inches." Haku took it with a raised eyebrow only to have it snatched back almost immediately.

And so the cycle went, Ollivander handing over a specific wand only to snatch it back before Haku could so much as flick it around, it became quite obvious to the Shinobi that Ollivander was getting more and more excited over his newest customer as each wand was rejected.

"Ho-ohohohoh tricky customer, no matter, no matter, I do so love a challenge. Here, try this one, Holly and Unicorn Tail hair, eleven inches, a nice calm wood, good for healing and charms," a trail of pale white sparks lit the room, making the Shinobi twitch and the wizards to 'ooooh' in appreciation. Well, at least Haku hadn't killed anyone. Ollivander's face lit up, "Close, close, oooh! Here, Holly and Phoenix tail feather, eleven inches, very good for defence and spells of warding," Haku accepted the wand with barely concealed waning patience and waved it, red and black diffused sparks spluttered weakly from the tip causing Ollivander's face to fall at the lack of reaction before he took the wand away. "No matter, no matter. We shall just have to keep looking."

And they did.

Haku's arm was heavy by this point and it felt as though he had waved every single wand within the store and yet none of them gave him more than a sputtered weak spark. Tsunade-sama, Percy-san and Black-san had all sat down to play poker at which his Shishou was loosing rather spectacularly over, even for her. Shizune and Charlie were discussing Hogwarts with Lupin-san occasionally adding some commentary until Ollivander returned from the back rooms looking extremely perplexed and put out.

"I am sorry Mr Yuukinari but it seems as though _none_ of the wands within my store are the right match for you," he explained with a pout.

"Do you not do custom wands?" Shizune asked curiously.

Ollivander shook his head, "Goodness no. It isn't the Wizard that chooses the wand; it's the wand that chooses the wizard. No I would no sooner create a custom wand than I would snap all of these, do not ask me to young lady for I will not."

"Are there any other places where we might be able to find a wand for Haku?" Percy asked.

The Wand maker pursed his lips unhappily, like all business-men he disliked loosing customers, however, every witch and wizard needed a wand, he shouldn't hold one back simply because he wanted some more money. "There is Gregorovitch in St Petersburg in Russia. Madam Sofie in Southern France. However," and here he paused as if tasting something bitter, "I also know of a young lady just off Knockturn Alley who crafts wands, her work is good, if unorthodox and illegal, young Miss Bagshaw is not one to be put off by such small things as Ministry Regulations for the Protection of Rare and Endangered Magical Species, oh no. You will find a much larger variety of woods and cores within her establishment Mr Yuukinari, and very few of them legal."

"Thank you Mr Ollivander," Charlie announced before his brother could start going on about Ministry regulations regarding illegal wand-making. Haku bowed politely before following the group out of the dingy little store, leaving Ollivander wondering just how he was going to explain to Dumbledore that Fawkes's wand had rejected young Harry's magical resonance.

"So where is this Knockturn Alley?" Tsunade asked, looking around the narrow street as if expecting to see a sign pointing them in the right direction.

Black-san shook his head, "No. No way, no how. My Godson is not going down there, _ever,_" he declared, forming a cross symbol with his hands in front of his face.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed while Haku merely sighed, "Black-san, I need a wand. It is on the school list. If this Bagshaw-san can help me, then what does it matter if her wares happen to be illegal? They are necessary," he explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and to him, it was. If you needed something but didn't have the money for it, you took it, or you worked for it, which ever one you could get. Working for it was better but if they wouldn't hire you then you were perfectly alright to take it as long as they didn't need it as well. The curse of growing up as the Left hand of the Demon in the Bloody Mist had left Haku with some rather flexible morals on certain topics but completely unbreakable ones on others.

"B-but Knockturn Alley is a _Dark_ place, only the worst sort go down there!" Percy attempted to explain.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "You people seem to forget that we're the '_Worst Sort_' as well. Or are Mercenaries and assassins the Better Sort?" she demanded sharply, making the Wizards flinch, thankfully though, no one else was within hearing range of her retort.

"Just point out where Knockturn Alley is and we'll go and fetch the wand without you," Shizune announced coolly, folding her arms and allowing the impression of the Needle Launchers on her forearms to show through, "I'm quite certain that we will be fine." She assured them.

Charlie rolled his eyes, "C'mon, I'll take you there," he assured the trio and led them off down the Alley towards a shadowed corner between '_Anne's Magical Menagerie_' and '_Arthur's All Purpose Odds and Ends_' where a small wall plaque, grim and dirtied with time and poor upkeep, read '_Knockturn Alley_' in faded black lettering, only _just_ visible through the grit.

It was a dark, dank and unpleasant smelling place, the walls were black with dirt and glistened with slime and wet, the gutters were sunken in yet almost level with the street due to the amount of muck that clogged them, Haku pulled a face and placed the sleeve of his pale green furisode over his nose to try and protect himself from the smell. A wizened old woman who reeked of old blood and dead things offered him a tray of human toe-mails to him, all of them ripped out at the root and smiled a toothless, obscene grin that made all the hairs on his body stand straight and his hands itch for a senbon needle. The other denizens of the Alley were not all that different, deformed, foul smelling or just plain ugly individuals with less than savoury smiles and wandering eyes that felt as though they were devouring the three Shinobi, more than a few lingering specifically on Haku – identifying him as the youngest and most vulnerable of the group.

However, it was no different than the illegal bazaars of the Hidden Countries, especially in Mizu, he would live, in fact, he felt surprisingly at home now that he had that familiar itch in his hand back, now that his senses were stretched to breaking point to detect any threat around him. All that was missing now was Zabuza-sama and the wary terrified respect he earned from those around him as a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

"Here, this should be the place, _Horizon Alley_, aside from _Vertic Alley_, which is a Red Light District, Horizon is the only other place that leads off from Knockturn," Charlie explained a sour expression on his face as they made their way down the narrow cobblestone street. It wasn't as bad as Knockturn Alley, it was cleaner, better lit, less people on the streets, washing lines criss-crossed the sky with clothing left out to dry, "This is the area of the Magical Community that most don't like to admit exist. Muggleborns and Squibs usually end up living here if they don't leave for the Muggle World as the rates are extremely cheap and it's practically the only place they can afford on their salary. The only reason we're not here with them is because we _own_ the Burrow, we built it and we legally own the land it was built on and have done so for the last six centuries."

Haku looked around with a small smile on his face, "It's nice. I kind of like it," he admitted nostalgically, it reminded him of the cluttered narrow streets of Suna; there the roads were but close together to encourage wind tunnels to form, to keep the populace cool in their homes. Charlie gave him a queer look before gesturing to a small run down little shop with dark crimson velvet drapes obscuring the windows of the shop front and the door window.

"This is Bagshaw's. Last time I came down here was to get my wand repaired after a nasty run in a Peruvian Vipertooth. She weren't too pleasant then but maybe her attitude has improved over the years," he suggested, using a tone of voice that said he highly doubted it.

It was a dingy little shop; a single candle set on the counter gave the room a dark orange glow as red wax dribbled from the black candle illuminating a single silver bell. No one touched it. Charlie from experience, the Shinobi out of paranoia. Eventually a voice giggled from somewhere in the room, causing all the Shinobi to twitch ever so slightly as their hands shifted to their weapons.

"Charlie Weasley, I knew you'd be back. But I didn't expect you to bring me such delicious morsels as the Slug Princess, the Demon's Left Hand and the Martyr of Pein. Well, well, well," the woman's voice spoke with a demented giggle. A moment later, a white haired woman stepped out of the darkness, a white candle in her hands casting her in an almost demonic light as her mouth smiled in a broad and somewhat obscene grin, her red eyes glinting in the light. She studied Haku up and down as she set the candle on the table and reached for a blue stone, "Boy, close your eyes and hold this. Follow your instincts and it will reach out with your Magic, none of the wands within this store have been hidden or locked away, just search out the one that calls for you. It is in here, that much I can sense from you," she told him with a giggle as the pebble was dropped into his palm.

Charlie huffed muttering under his breath about needless dramatics as the white haired woman giggled and blew out the candles, plunging the shop into darkness. Haku, despite being confused as to how the woman knew who they were and wondering what she meant by '_martyr of pain_', knew what she meant, he couldn't use his eyes to _look_ for his Wand, he needed to use his magic to look _for_ him.

The Ice Nin took a breath and closed his eyes clutching the stone tightly, it was similar to when he was first learning how to reach for his Kekkei Genkai under Zabuza-sama's guidance, he felt for the two warring energies within him, he recognised the strange one now, the one he could never quite grasp, his Magic. It was buzzing now, straining against the Chakra Haku could sense wrapped around it, the Ice Nin reached through his Chakra for the Magic, for that power, using his Chakra to help him channel the magic, control it within his body. He could feel it resonating with something within the store, he stepped forward, years mastering the art of _Muon Satsujin_ under Zabuza-sama had him avoiding walking into the bookshelves, the tables and various other knickknacks, his feet automatically ghosting across the wooden floor in complete and utter silence as he traversed the distance to the back of the store towards the resonance.

It felt warm, he could feel it pulsing now, in time with his heartbeat, in time with the pulse he could feel in the stone, a throbbing in the back of his mind, Bagshaw giggled distantly in the back of his head as he reached out before snapping his hand back a split second before _something_ flickered just where his finger tips had been a split second before.

"Heehee, that one is yours, Demon Hand," Bagshaw told him distantly as the world seemed to come back into focus, the dim light of the store returning as the candles burst into flame. Taking the box, Haku returned to the counter and to the disturbing white haired woman. She smiled again, and Haku realised just why it seemed so wrong, human mouths were not that wide, they did not curve that much... and most of them did not have teeth that resembled Kisame-sama's. She took the box from him and ran a fingertip down the black velvet before handing it back. "Learn well and learn fast, you will soon have a new Demon in your charge, and he will be yours to keep and protect. So learn well, for only Ice can protect Flame from Water. Leave the money on the table, I only require four Galleons," the woman laughed again and seemingly melted into the darkness behind her leaving them alone in the room.

"Sorry about her. She's a bit off, most Seers are," Charlie explained, "It doesn't help that she's had to remain inside her whole life, she had a Vampire for a Grandmother so she's allergic to strong sources of light. This candle is about as bright as it can get."

Tsunade's eyes glinted with intrigue, "Really? An allergy to light sources, fascinating."

"Let's just get out of here before Perce calls the Aurors to mount a rescue," the red head suggested sourly as Haku set the money on the table and the group left the dingy little store, "What wand did you get?" he asked, peering at the oddly subdued Shinobi, he had been quiet ever since they'd returned from Gringotts.

The Ice Nin peered at the label on the box, "It's braided Holly and Linden wood, ten inches, with a core of.... oh, a Unicorn hair frozen in Diamond dust."

"Diamond Dust? Actual Diamonds?" Charlie asked incredulously, he'd never heard of _anyone_ having precious stone in their wand aside from Merlin himself and that was a Quarts Crystal atop a staff of Ebony.

"No," Haku disagreed, "Diamond Dust, it's a state of matter, in extremely subzero temperatures the water particles in the very air begin to freeze, making the air sparkle with ice. That is known as Diamond Dust," Haku fingered his wand thoughtfully, his fingers accepting the familiar icy chill of the braided wood. "What can you tell me about the wood? I've never heard of Holly or Linden."

Charlie shrugged, "You'd have to ask Remus, I know lots about animals but hardly anything about anything else."

Haku nodded quietly, slipping his wand into his Kunai holster, right beside the small packet of senbon.

-

**Finished**.

**NOTE:** Some people have expressed concerns regarding pairings, the answer is: as of the moment, Haku has no pairing. I haven't decided yet. Diggory's name is on the thingy because he's the Hufflepuff to whom Haku will have the most contact with. Their relationship could be anything at this point, from simple friends to fuck buddies to lovers. Haven't decided yet. We will build that bridge when we get to the river.

-

Also, for those not in the know: I have a Facebook page. Drop me a line, I have the link on my FFnet Bio. 8)

-

**Future Story:**

**Ignition**: _One Piece/Harry Potter crossover_. Magic is unpredictable at best, chaotic at worst – no one could have predicted the backlash of magic in the Second Task when Harry attempted to use something more complex than a '_Relashio_'. No one could have known what would happen, or where Harry would end up. Four years after his disappearance, Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Cat Thief Nami and Usopp rescue a man lost at sea who has no memory of life before he awoke on a beach in the Grand Line.

**This is a story that people who have watched One Piece can read and one for those who haven't seen it and don't mind spoilers. Because there are spoilers in this. Quite early on as well. **

**Pairing is: **Zoro/Harry, Luffy/Hancock, _possible_ Paulie/Nami (for some reason I kinda like it.)

-

**_THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS PLEASE!!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Resonance**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Haku sighed quietly hidden away in the Orchard at the back of the Burrow, the night wind cold on his arms as they cradled Airi's soft warm body against his chest. The rabbit dozing peacefully as the young Shinobi clung to her stubbornly ignoring the tears that rolled down his face as he watched the swirling dancing blades of grass on his fingertips. He had been very careful about his increasingly difficult to manage depression so far, mainly keeping it hidden from Tsunade-sama, Shizune-senpai and the others. But it was just so _hard_!

He was nowhere _near_ over Zabuza-sama's death!

He still woke up in the middle of the night expecting the familiar muffled hiss of his breathing through those bandages warming at the back of his neck, one arm slung over Haku pinning him to his side and the other with a firm grasp on Kubikiri Houchou. But when he looked over his shoulder and saw that empty space, felt the cold that clung to his skin, it all came flooding back and it was everything he could do to silence his sobbing into the pillow so as not to wake anyone.

It hurt. It hurt _SO_ much.

It would catch him off guard at moments, slam out of his chest with an almost physical force, freezing the air in his lungs, claw up his throat in a thick, hot and bitter lump. Like a misplaced organ, something big, red and _internal_ that he had to swallow back down and hide, like a dirty secret. And then he would have to smile and laugh at something the Weasley twins were doing all the while that thick throbbing red knot of emotion whispered at him to break their necks, make them _scream_, drown them, burn them, freeze them – just _make them shut up_ because _THEY_ could laugh and smile and sing and _mean_ it while Zabuza-sama was cold and still and silent under the ground, locked in the Shinigami's embrace!

But he never did.

He swallowed it back, forced it down.

There was more than enough blood on his hands.

The blood of his so-called-parents, the innocent man and woman who took him in, adopted him, loved him... and he killed them. He was a monster.

Brown eyes looked to the sky tracing the unfamiliar patterns in the stars, his cheeks wet and chilled.

Which was why he had turned Charlie down earlier when the second eldest of the Weasley sons, in a quiet few moments alone, made his desires known. Haku had suddenly felt...

Before Zabuza-sama, Haku would have probably accepted. He was far from a wilting flower and hardly a virgin even before he met Zabuza, the streets were a dangerous place for a child, but now...

The thought of someone's hands on his body, the texture of their skin, the warmth of their flesh... he couldn't stomach it, he didn't want it, it was abhorrent now that he was alone, now that he wouldn't return and find his teacher, his bestfriend, his first crush, his father, his brother, his reason for living sat there polishing his sword and appraising him with that mixed expression of amusement and light-hearted jealousy even as his eyes were dark with a possessiveness that made shivers rush down his spine. And then he would just shake his head and point to the nearest source of water telling him to go and clean up regardless of whether or not he had bathed before returning.

Haku had not thought of another person in that sense since he woke up on that beach, had not given physical pursuits of pleasure even a passing thought. It had shocked him, the sudden surge of pure revulsion and abhorrence that burst through his body when the red head placed a hand at his waist and grasped his chin gently, trying to turn his face toward him for a kiss.

Haku had turned away and stepped free.

They'd just stood there in uncomfortable, slightly embarrassed silence. Haku with his head bowed and his arms wrapped around his silk clad form, Charlie scratching the side of his nose and looking awkward a few steps away. He'd opened his mouth to speak only to close it and shake his head, saying nothing.

Just in time it seemed because at that moment Percy had bustled in, informing them that dinner was ready before returning to the kitchen.

They avoided one another for the rest of the evening.

And then everyone had gone to bed, with the sole exception of Haku who had climbed out of Ron's bedroom window and dropped lightly to the grass below where Airi greeted him by sitting on his foot.

The Ice Nin sighed softly, flicking a hand and sending the shreds of grass flying to the far side of the orchard and stroking Airi, he didn't want to be here, in this place. He wanted to be back in the Hidden Countries, with Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai, he wanted to... to run through the world as hard and as fast as he could until it felt as though he were flying instead of running. To dive into the depths of the ocean, to meet Naruto-kun again, to be... to be his friend. To have friends...

"_I wish to go home,_" Haku whispered in his mother tongue forcing his mouth to by-pass the translation charms Dumbledore had cast upon him – despite the fact he was now almost fluent in English, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai being not far behind him. "_Hey... Airi-chan, are you homesick as well?_" he asked the rabbit quietly.

She didn't reply, just snuffled softly in her sleep an ear flicking dreamily.

"Haku?" the fifteen year old looked up sharply as he heard his Master's voice, Tsunade was wrapped in a white sleeping yukata her hair was down and her feet were bare as she regarded her youngest student with his tearstained cheeks. "_Oh child, why didn't you tell us you couldn't cope?_" she asked her voice breaking as she knelt down and drew him into a tight hug, powerful arms wrapping around the smaller male and lifting him slightly as she swept her legs beneath him and held him in her lap, hand rubbing and patting on his back as it all just came crashing down. All those emotions forced down springing up with a vengeance.

Tsunade squeezed her eyes shut as the fifteen-year-old made a sound like an abandoned dog, clinging to her clothing as he cried. Fighting for each weeping gritty breath as he shook in her arms and she rocked him, resting her chin on his head and staring at the sky. Hating the world that turned them into weapons and monsters. The world that took their loved ones away and turned them into _this_. These broken figures.

Tsunade opened her mouth before closing it again suddenly feeling self conscious about her voice, she knew a lullaby, her mother used to sing it to her and her younger brother. Her mother had written it for them when she was pregnant and used to sing it whenever they were distressed, her mother had a horrible laugh she remembered, something that sounded akin to a donkey braying but her voice had been beautiful when she sang.

She sang, crooning against the teenager's head, her tune slower and softer than the original song as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Tsunade could feel the teenager slowly beginning to calm down, no longer clawing each lung full of air in as he cried hard enough to throw up – she'd been there before. She hummed a few soft bars of music as the crushing grip on her yukata slowly loosened, a few more verses and he would probably be sleeping. It reminded her just how _young_ he really was, too young to have been broken and shattered like this, her grip tightened on him just a touch as something fluttered in her chest.

His breathing was eased now, almost dozing, almost sleeping.

He was asleep.

Smiling softly Tsunade unfolded her legs, arms still firmly wrapped around her youngest apprentice as she straightened and carried him back into the house still singing her soft song, taking him up to the room she was sharing with Shizune and the youngest Weasley girl. The other Medic nin's eyes cracking open as she pulled the covers of their bedrolls down and gently set the boy down between them and crawled in as well. The two of them wrapping themselves around their more emotionally fragile friend as Tsunade sang the last two verses of her song, fingers threading through dark chocolate black hair.

"_B__okutachi wa sorezore no hana wo idaitem, sorezore no tabiji e to aruki hajimete iru_."

The three of them slept without disturbance until well after dawn.

* * *

Over the next few days, Haku studied his books. He avoided Charlie and refused to be alone or make eye contact with him, probably not the best course of action but he didn't want to encourage something that was never going to happen. Even if it was visibly annoying the older man.

During this time Haku had already gone through the First Year's Standard Spells and mastered them, even looking into each spell and then translating them into Hand seals for use as Jutsus so he wouldn't have to rely on his Wand. Tsunade had hugged him when he'd taught her the Levitation Charm and the _Petreficus Totalus_ Spell as Jutsus, she'd nearly broken a rib when she finally mastered them. Now all she had to go was use that Jutsu on her more troublesome patients and hey ho they weren't moving for the next five hours, which meant their bodies could recover properly without being strained by stupid Jounin who didn't understand the concept of _rest_. (Yes, Jiraiya, your days of escaping the hospital were numbered!)

He was already working on the Earth Elemental Magic and while his primary affinities were Wind and Water it seemed as though magic worked on different rules. If you had the connection to Nature already there then it was simply a task of summoning your Magic and then keeping control of it as you tried to communicate what you wanted said element to do. The book suggested various Martial Arts that embodied the Earth to help with that communication; Hung Gar, because of its firm stances and powerful strikes and also Southern Praying Mantis style was suggested, it had very unique movements and firm foot stances and fast, aggressive arm and elbow attacks, good for weapon users as it channelled the Manipulations through the feet the majority of the time thus allowing the fighter to keep their stance rooted and keep track of their opponents at all times unless they were in the air.

A footnote in the book about its history stated that it was originally a _blind_ elementalist who discovered the connection between Southern Mantis and earth manipulation. The woman was reputed to be the unparalleled master of her craft despite being blind; she used her style of Manipulation to see through the vibrations in the ground through her bare feet and even sense imperfections in metal, particles of earth that had not been purified out of it, allowing her to control the metal as she would earth. For Blind Fighters the Southern Mantis was ideal, and considering Haku's **Muon****Satsujin** there was really no second thought as he flipped to the back pages where it detailed several basic stances of each style. It was up to the reader to find a way of expanding on them or find themselves a master. He was having a lot of trouble though, Southern Mantis just wasn't his style. The quick hand movements were fairly easy to adapt to, but the stuck footwork? Not so much. He wasn't a _Power_ fighter, he was a speed fighter, keeping his feet in one place and only allowing them to use low kicks felt... wrong. He would probably have more luck with Water or Wind, so he'd sent a letter off with Hermes – Percy's Owl – to Flourish and Blotts asking for them to keep an eye out on the other volumes in the Elemental Series.

On the Jutsu front, he had finally mastered the proper way to perform **Shousen no Jutsu** – bad habits were hard to break and he was the worst when it came to breaking them unfortunately, Shizune had been on the verge of ripping her hair out during their training – and was being tutored on the more advanced **Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu**, a Medical technique that required a large Fuuinjutsu array and five Medics, four to supply Chakra Control and one to guide the whole process using the Patient's hair as a medium to reconstruct damaged body tissue. How severe or complicated the injury was changed the length and difficulties of the procedure. As well as that, he was creating a new Genjutsu based on a Magical creature he had read about. Boggarts. He was aiming to create a Jutsu that would mimic its affects, so he was off researching the little bastards quite intensely but coming up with a frustrating lack of information. If only he could _find_ one and study it, it would be so much more beneficial to his research.

Black-san had dropped by to visit one more time before the start of the school term, warning both Haku and Tsunade that Dumbledore had been informed of Haku's LEGAL name change and was not happy. He had, no doubt, been planning on introducing Haku to the school as Harry Potter, broadcasting far and wide that their Boy Hero has returned and alerting the enemy to his presence and painting a BIG Jutsu target onto the school. The look of alarm and realisation on Black-san's face when they explained this to him was rather comical and he immediately whisked away in the Floo to pass the message on.

Then Dumbledore stepped through to try and talk him into allowing the use of his birth name, Haku spent the whole time fantasising about turning his beard into an icicle – possibly even stabbing him with it. He spoke for a few minutes before Tsunade broke in and told him in no uncertain terms where he should stuff it, they were in control of this situation so he could put up, shut up and smile like the rest of them. Honestly, civilians were bad enough, civilians with the power to bend the rules of science and reality was just evolutionary dumb-fuckery.

Dumbledore had left with an odd look on his face and the tips of his ears pink with embarrassment over the language Tsunade used, particularly the vulgarities.

* * *

The morning of departure for Hogwarts was complete _chaos_. It seemed to have snuck up on everyone save Haku, Shizune, Tsunade and George Weasley; they had decided to pack the night before to avoid this kind of crush. George out of experience and the Shinobi out of habit. Which was probably why they were quite comfortably sat in one of the Ministry cars, politely listening to Fudge-dono while George helped his twin with his packing, Bill and Percy also in the car with them to explain certain concepts to the Shinobi and vice versa to the Minister as Arthur had been called off on an emergency – something about rocketing dustbins.

When Ron finally got himself sorted and loaded up into the car they set off, Haku listening with half an ear as he watched the terrain and the cities pass him by with awed eyes until they reached the train station. The Ice Nin looked around at all the Civilians running to the different platforms, he eyed each of the trains warily, mind flickering back to the Yuki Daimyou's Death Train as they made their way to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10.

Suddenly finding Charlie at his side and none-too-gently taking him by the arm through the barrier was a shock, enough so that his free hand snapped to the Kunai holster at his hip.

"Charlie-san, what are you doing?" he hissed uncomfortably as the older male dragged him to a somewhat secluded corner where he was jerked to a harsh stop. "What's your problem?" the Ice Nin growled wrenching his arm away, rubbing the abused skin self consciously as he glanced around.

"My problem? What's yours?" the red head seethed quietly, moving to grab him by the arm again only for Haku to skip backwards out of arms reach and shift his weight, freezing the Dragon Keeper in his tracks as he was reminded of just how dangerous this young man was. "One moment you're friendly and warm and the next you're a frigid bitch. You've been blanking me all week. What you think because you're the Apprentice to a Princess that you're better than us? That you're Har– "

SLAP!

Charlie's head whipped to the side from the force of the open palmed strike, he blinked in shock and turned to look at the other male, Haku's face was scrunched up his cheeks were pink and his eyes were dark brown. The younger male stepped back pressing a shaking hand against his chest, right over his heart.

"You know nothing. Never presume to ever know anything about me, Weasley," he spoke his tone of voice flat and slightly hoarse before he turned and swept away towards the scarlet steam engine, hunting down Shizune and their compartment.

Leaving Charlie alone in his dark little corner.

"Well, you could have handled that better," Tsunade told him pushing herself away from the wall, her Genjutsu falling away, making him jolt and swear in surprise.

"What?" he demanded rubbing his cheek as it rapidly turned red and sore.

Tsunade shrugged a shoulder, not really caring of the ears straining to listen in, Haku had told her that his past was just that, past, it didn't matter if she told anyone. "Haku may be my apprentice, but four months ago that wasn't the case," she explained, brushing some invisible lint from her kimono, the three of them weren't too happy about it but illusions must be maintained, as a Princess, Tsunade had to give the right public image. As her Apprentices and '_Ladies in Waiting_', Haku and Shizune had to follow suit. Dressed in an elegant pale peach kimono patterned with white jasmine blossoms and a dusky metallic green obi, Tsunade seemed much more maternal than she actually was and also somehow younger. In counterpoint, Shizune wore a black kimono trimmed in white, a silver obi about her waist with one side of her fringe clipped back with a silver pin; Haku however wore a flawless white furisode with a very pale blue Obi, his hair loose.

"What do you mean, '_four months ago_'?" Charlie asked warily, sensing that this conversation was perhaps a bit too personal for his tastes.

Tsunade eyed him, "Shizune and I found him half dead on a beach. Haku had been stabbed in the chest with a lightning blade while trying to save someone's life," she explained flatly making all the blood from Charlie's face drain out, his freckles standing in sharp relief on his face. "The country where Haku was born is a harsh one, one currently embroiled in a civil war not unlike yours once was against Voldemort. But on opposite ends of the spectrum. It wasn't the so called '_Purebloods_' attempting to get rid of the muggleborn, it was the other way around. Those born with special talents, skills and abilities that were passed on through genetics to their children were hunted down and exterminated like a plague. Haku's mother, Ayame, was one of them, she hid away in a small village, married a woodcutter and lived happily, but when her husband saw Haku using her special ability one day, he gathered all the men from the village and went back to the house to kill his wife and child. Haku had to watch Ayame get beaten to death by her husband," Charlie gagged in horror, "Most of the time, they deserved it. To maintain these special abilities, inbreeding became common place, introducing disease and defects, particularly to the brain. It wasn't uncommon for one of these people to go insane and massacre a lot of people, Haku would have only just started living on the streets when the Kaguya Clan slaughtered everyone within a fifty mile radius of their hometown before they were killed."

"Streets? Haku lived on the streets?" Charlie asked, looking pale and ill.

"For a year at least. And then he came. Zabuza Momochi, a Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Mist, also known as the '_Demon of the Bloody Mist_', one of Kiri's top assassins and recently turned rogue. He took Haku in, trained her as a weapon, a tool whose sole purpose was to follow his orders, do his bidding," she shrugged, "I don't like Zabuza. Haku's got a lot of issues because of him, a lot. I don't know how close they are, but I don't doubt that he took Haku to his bed more than once. Zabuza was Haku's whole reason for living for a good many years," she rubbed at her eyes, "And then Zabuza died. Haku never knew until _after_ she'd dug herself out of her own grave and washed up on a beach where we found her," Tsunade gave him a look, "I assume you're getting your panties in a knot because you made your interests known but Haku didn't return them and avoided you. Haku's nowhere near over Zabuza's death, not even close."

A whistle sounded catching their attention.

"Tsunade-sama! Hurry!" Shizune called from one of the train compartments.

The blonde woman clapped him on the shoulder, "Try again in a few months, he just needs time to get over it. You're a good guy and I could think of a thousand worse people to take an interest in my kid," she told him as she smiled slightly and then vanished from sight, flashing over to Shizune's side bringing exclamations of surprise from the stunned onlookers.

Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Gods, he felt like such a heel. Leaving the corner, he made his way to the train, brushing past a blonde teenager hurrying towards a train compartment as he waved goodbye to his mother and father and almost knocking him over. He didn't notice as he rejoined his family, too caught up in his own mind and the realisation that he had been an utter twat about the whole thing, or rather the not-thing, between Haku and himself.

Inside the train compartment, Haku had already removed _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ and skipped to the section on Wand Woods, he was still unsure of the symbolisms behind his wood and core and he wished to know what they were. Shizune was checking through one of their large storage scrolls while Tonton and Airi slept on the seat next to her with Ginny and Ron sat opposite, looking torn between eager and bored.

"Just you guys wait, Hogwarts is the best," Ron told them as the train started to pull out of the station. "Hey, Harry, when you get into Gryffindor Seamus, Dean and I can get you some proper guy's clothes. No need to thank us," he stated, puffing his chest out proudly as though he were doing the Ice Nin a favour.

"No thank you," he stated flatly, flipping over a page in his book, "I am quite comfortable in my current apparel," the Ice Nin informed him coolly making Ron deflate and stare at him in disbelief.

"What!"

Tsunade snorted, "Haku prefers women's clothing, Kid."

"B-but that's disgusting!" Ron blurted out, his face turning roughly the same colour as his hair.

Haku snapped his book shut and got to his feet, "If it disgusts you that much, I will leave," he stated primly before marching out of the train compartment. He was in no mood to deal with people right now.

Ron yelped as Tsunade cuffed him roughly over the back of the head, "Your family are just determined to make that boy slit his wrists, you know," she told him gruffly before shoving Airi off the chair and onto the floor – the white rabbit shooting out after her master.

* * *

In the corridor Haku paused and leaned against one of the window, he pressed a hand against his face and hugged the book to his chest, perhaps he shouldn't have left Tsunade-sama's side, he felt rather... fragile if one caught his meaning. Not physically but emotionally. The past four months had been an utter rollercoaster for him.

A warm fluffy weight on his foot brought his attention back to the rest of the world and the extremely non-subtle stares from the other students as he stooped and picked up the rabbit, burying his face in the soft warm fur for a moment, smelling of lavender, grass and Airi herself. Feeling a lot more calm, he decided to look for an empty compartment, or a familiar face, to sit and read for the rest of the journey. It couldn't be too long; they were just going the distance between Konoha and Kusa.

Peeking into a compartment he saw three lone teenagers who had a rather feral air about them, one of the girl's was wearing a red and gold headscarf and a veil like the Kaze Daimyou's harem dancers. They definitely gave off the air of not wanting visitors. He moved on.

He could see a group of preteens in this compartment, they all looked torn between scared and excited as they clustered together and chattered, they were very noisy. Again, he decided to move on, he wasn't going to be getting any studying done in there.

"Miss?" an awkward masculine voice questioned from behind him, for a moment he was sorely tempted to inform the voice that he wasn't a Miss, he was in fact a MisTER. But a small, very small part of him, the one that slipped hallucinogenics into Hoshigaki-sama's tea and dyed all of Zabuza-sama's white underwear pink, told him to play along.

So he played along.

"Hm? Me?" he asked, curiously, turning around and finding the vaguely familiar face of a blond youth in front of him, "Ah, you're... Malfoy-san, correct?" he asked cautiously. The blond nodded seemingly in relief but there was also a note of proud arrogance in the movement.

"Draco, please. I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup but I never caught your name," he said politely holding a hand out.

"Haku, Haku Yuukinari," he said accepting the hand; he intended to shake it when Malfoy-san bowed and pressed a kiss onto his knuckles. Haku tilted an eyebrow, he'd done that before, it wasn't a custom he was familiar with and the twins seemed to find it hilarious that he'd done so the last time; perhaps it was a greeting that was only given to women?

"It's a beautiful name. What does it mean?" he asked.

Brown eyes regarded light grey, "White. _Haku_ means white. _Yuukinari_ has many meanings," he finally said, still uncertain about speaking with this individual. His posture was strange; his body language easy to read even if he didn't understand it, he was quite clearly after something but at the same time he was also being completely honest about thinking his name was beautiful.

Draco smiled as charmingly as he could, "Which meaning do you prefer?" he asked, finally, he was getting her talking.

Haku felt his mouth twitch into a smile against his will, so curious these civilian children, "_Snow Evocation,_" he answered. It was, afterall, the most appropriate for his family and even if Lily and James had created him, they hadn't raised him nor given him their power. His mother had raised him and given him her power, Zabuza-sama had raised him and taught him to control that power. They were his parents, they gave him his Kekkei Genkai.

Draco nodded somewhat impressed; the girl's name fit her especially after what he saw during the World Cup, "It's nice. Would you like to join my friends and I? I don't mean to be presumptuous but you seem a little out of sorts," he explained quickly wanting to kick himself for being too quick off the mark, he had no intention of ending up like Weasley-the-elder – with a handprint on his face.

Haku shook his head, "No, it's fine. I was looking for somewhere to sit anyway. If your friends don't mind me joining, that is," he admitted a little self consciously. Making friends was something... very new to him, true he thought of Naruto-kun as a friend, perhaps even the younger brother he wished he'd always had, but it was hardly the same. And to be honest, they hardly knew one another.

Draco smiled only just managing to hide the smug glee that wanted to show – he had no idea how visible it was to Haku, "They won't mind. They've actually been wanting to meet you since they read that article in the Prophet," he could help but admit in the privacy of his own mind that when the foreign girl blushed like that, she looked absolutely darling.

"Please, don't believe everything that was written," she told him holding her free hand up as if to warn him off. It was something he'd noticed about the three foreign women, they seemed to express themselves with their whole bodies at times and at others become contained and restrained, every move seemingly leashed or as infinitesimal as possible. "There was no threat to Tsunade-sama at all," she assured him, "It was just a small scuffle, it was not as great as the papers make it out to be," Draco felt his eyebrow climb into his hairline, he had been there, he had seen it. That was a fight he would have expected to see between the Death Eater's Inner Circle and Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix back in the hay-day of the War. And she didn't think it was anything more than a '_scuffle_'?

"You are being modest. I'm sure it was quite the fight," he refuted.

Haku shook his head; he could see there would be no arguing with him on the matter. His body language was a little odd as he spoke, he seemed... indignant, though why he couldn't tell, perhaps because he was arguing? Doubtful.

Haku shrugged a shoulder, "In some's perception, perhaps," he agreed, it really wasn't. They hadn't even been injured, there were no Summons, no wide scale Jutsus, they were Civilians who just happened to be able to use what amounted to a crossbow – the arrows just happened to be shiny lights.

Draco sensed the conversation drawing to an end, "Shall we go then? Pansy has been dying to ask you where she can get her own one of these dresses," he admitted gesturing to her furisode, his eyes raking down the delicately folded fabric that obscured the young woman's body from his eyes. He swallowed tightly and jerked his eyes up before he allowed his imagination to run off with him, the blond bowed his head and offered an arm to escort her.

Haku looked at it in pure curiosity but made no move to touch him, her arms firmly wrapped around both her book and her rabbit.

Draco coughed in embarrassment his face blushing bright pink as he straightened, Haku refrained from smirking, he knew exactly what the blond was going but he quite honestly did not feel like touching anyone right now. Especially someone he'd just met and did not trust in the least, thank all the Kamis above that he could just play it off as a cultural difference.

"This way," he muttered gesturing for the dark haired girl to follow him as they moved off down the corridor.

Haku pretended not to see the look on Ron's face as he stepped out of the Compartment and saw them leave.

* * *

**Finito.**

**Song Tsunade sang is Free Will, one of the ending songs for One Piece.**

**A Note about Charlie's behaviour: **I'm probably being unfair to him. We hardly know anything about his personality and while he seems fairly easy going and friendly everyone's got a nasty part of them. I took a little bit of Ron's behaviour and meshed it with Charlie – it doesn't come from nowhere and families do have various traits in common. (Like all my cousins and my brother and I, we're all really open minded and laid back. I have never found a cousin of mine to be uptight or cruel. And you could poke my brother in the eye and he would just grumble irritably for a while and complain but never peel his backside from his chair or get revenge.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Resonance**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson did not like the look of the foreign girl Draco led into the compartment. She had, of course, heard of the foreign Princess and the two young women who accompanied her – who hadn't? Witch Weekly had yet to stop speculating on them and the Daily Prophet were publishing every single morsel of information they could find with heavy lashings of scandal and lies to go with it, all the while still managing to gush over their Power, Beauty and Elegance.

Jealousy was an ugly thing, but Pansy rarely blinded herself to the good traits of others simply to sooth her own ego, it was a bit stupid to even try.

This girl... she was beautiful, very beautiful, and extremely graceful, her dress was gorgeous and Pansy had been hankering after one of the same style since she saw it at the Quidditch World Cup – she didn't actually like the game, but she knew Draco adored it and made the effort to show some interest in her future husband's hobby. But the way Draco was pandering to her, offering her his seat with as much of a charming smile on his face as he could muster, sitting beside her perhaps a touch closer than decorum would allow. Had he suddenly forgotten the agreement between their mothers'? That come their twentieth birthday, if neither of them had found themselves a suitable Pureblood Spouse they would marry each other?

"These are my Housemates, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson." Oh he was introducing her last now was he? Pansy refrained from '_hmph_'ing audibly. "We're all in Slytherin at Hogwarts."

The quasi-Kunoichi nodded book and Airi-chan on her lap, "It's a pleasure to meet you all," he said with a small smile, "I take it Slytherin is one of the houses at Hogwarts, yes? For the... Cunning and Ambitious?" he asked his knowledge of the houses was a little shaky, he didn't see how splitting people up with certain personality traits was useful or very healthy.

Blaise nodded approvingly from where he had been lounging in the corner, "That's right."

"This is Miss Haku Yuukinari, one of the Princess's Apprentices," Draco introduced smiling at her in what Pansy considered to be a disgustingly besotted fashion.

"So," the young Pureblood began lounging in her seat, trying to appear as nonchalant and idle as possible while still being elegant, "Will you be joining us as a student?" she asked.

Haku nodded, "Yes, according to Dunbedoru-hakase, even though I am considered a legal adult by my own people, I must adhere to the laws in this country and attend your school as a Student like anyone else," he explained a slight frown of distaste colouring his features.

"You don't sound too happy about that," Blaise commented.

"_Iie_," he stated before sighing slightly, "My apologies, I mean no," Blaise's eyebrow climbed towards his hairline as the girl shifted and ran her fingers through her pet rabbit's fur, "I am not comfortable with the thought of being separated from Tsunade-sama in an unknown location for any period of time. It is simply... not _done_ where we are from," he shook his head and offered them an apologetic smile. "I have always stood by my Master's side, _always_."

Pansy twitched noticing the odd look on Draco's face, the one that was torn with guilt, pity and admiration all at once and her eyes narrowed – he knew something they didn't.

"What House do you think you'll end up in?" the pug-faced girl asked the answer would reveal a lot about the foreigner.

"Hufflepuff," Haku answered unhesitatingly, taking them all by surprise.

"Hufflepuff?" Vincent echoed, confusion carved onto his face, "But that's for Mudbloods and weaklings," he pointed out frowning. He didn't notice Haku's face darkening, none of them did, save for Blaise and Pansy, the latter of which twitched uncomfortably.

"What makes you think that, Miss Yuukinari?" Blaise asked drawing attention away from Vince before the foreign girl killed him via the power of her eyes alone.

There was a moment of silence, the girl's face was contemplative and somewhat cold, she stared at them with inhumanly sharp and steady doe-brown eyes, "Tell me, what do you think is strength – or power?" she asked.

"Money, obviously," Draco stated as if this were a given.

"Physical power, correct?" Blaise questioned, he got the feeling that the girl didn't mean strength in the way that most would think of it especially when your teacher could shatter the ground with her fist.

"Influence," Pansy decided, "If you have influence, you have power over people."

"Pure blood?" Greg suggested looking at the young girl curiously.

"It's the Dark Arts," Vince declared nodding self-importantly, happy that he had remembered one of his father's more insistent lessons.

Haku's smile was thin as he set aside his book, "And that is why Hufflepuff," he told them, their expressions so confused and curious that his smile became a touch warmer. Really, they were just children there was no need to be harsh or play with them. "None of those answers would have come to my mind," he explained, a wistful look came to his face a memory of hair the colour of sunshine passed in front of his eyes, "Do you have someone important in your life?" he asked a faraway smile flowing onto his face.

For all of a minute, Pansy wondered if the myth of Dark Veela was true, if they had not left the European Wizarding World and fled to wherever it was that Haku called home. She looked... beautiful, distant and cold, like a star in the night sky and – _by the Spirits_ Pansy was going to _Avada_ herself and then _incendio_ all of her Selwyn romance novels when she got home.

Blaise looked thoughtful, "I have my mother..." he admitted softly and despite her shortcomings, she loved him and did try her best to provide an appropriate father figure for him while growing up – it just turned out that decent fathers were not Pureblood men, she often ended up killing them and taking their fortune before they could do something incredibly foolish that may damage him, such as trying to sire a pureblood child with her that would take precedence over him. That was one of the big reasons that his mother often killed her husbands over.

Haku's smile became next to radiant, "When a person has something important to protect... That is when they truly become strong," he explained running his fingers through Airi's fur, remembering, "People will go to extraordinary lengths for those they hold precious. Children rallying their villages to fight off an army, a wife who carried her terminally ill husband across mountains in her bare feet to get him to a doctor over three-hundred miles away in the Country's capitol... a boy throwing himself in front of what he believed was a fatal attack to protect his bestfriend," Haku's head bowed his heart squeezing painfully at the look on Naruto-kun's face when he realised what had just happened, what the Uchiha boy had done.

"That doesn't explain why you would be in Hufflepuff," Pansy pointed out, more for a need to make it seem like she wasn't gaping like a love struck idiot. Like everyone else in the cabin – apart from Zabini.

Doe eyes blinked and then she smiled again and Pansy's heart pattered very annoyingly, she was straight goddamnit! She was not an abomination!

"Because for Tsunade-sama..." she trailed off, "For my Master... I would fight, I would kill and I would die," she finally affirmed looking _directly into Pansy's eyes_, brown orbs now pale icy green, like chips of jade. And it was everything the Slytherin could do not to start apologising for existing.

Blaise nodded, "I see it now, yes," he admitted, "Just because your most dominant quality is your loyalty doesn't mean you can't be ruthless either," he pointed out before looking at Draco, "Granger for example, she's about as Ravenclaw as you can get but she's got Solid Gold Dragon Balls, even the teachers have stopped bugging her after that time she put Professor Lockhart into the Hospital Wing."

Draco pulled a face, "If the woman wasn't so terrifying I would have kissed her for that, before having to raid Hogsmeade for Mouthwash potion – Mudblood germs, _euurgh_," he complained.

"_Ano_," everyone looked at him, "What does '_Mudblood_' mean?" Haku asked, tilting his head innocently, he had a damn good idea what it meant but he wanted them to _explain_ it to him, fully and completely.

The look on Draco's face suggested he would rather do anything but.

"Mudbloods are inferior creatures," Pansy recited with a look of revulsion on her face, "They're Witches and Wizards who have _dirty blood_, muggle blood," she explained, "they shouldn't even be allowed to attend the same school as us," she stated with an angry sniff.

Haku refrained from unleashing any Killer Intent if only through sheer unadulterated willpower, that sounded entirely too close to the sorest points of his past for him to pass without comment, "So... because they come from different families... you consider them '_unacceptable_'?" he asked voice deceptively placid. So placid in fact, that Blaise immediately paled at the oh so familiar look he saw many a time before his mother was widowed again.

Pansy nodded, "Yes, yes I do. Muggles like to hunt down our kind, make sport of us, it's dangerous to allow those animals into our world, what if they tell someone and word gets out? We'd be hunted down again," she declared haughtily.

Haku stared at her, face stony.

"I see," he mused softly before picking up his book and getting to his feet, "Very well, it is probably for the best anyway," he said lightly as the younger teens looked at him in confusion, "I will leave you to it."

"Wait, why are you going?" Draco asked, voice just shy of panic.

Haku tilted an eyebrow at him, hand on the door, "I am obviously not welcome as one of your so-called '_Mudbloods_'," he pointed out voice chillingly polite, "I shall not intrude upon your presences any longer, _sayonara_," before pushing the compartment door open and stepping out, the polished wood sliding shut with a faintly audible click – and not the bang that Pansy was expecting.

Draco glared at her, "Pansy," he hissed, "Are you an idiot?" he bit out.

"Well done Miss Parkinson," Blaise drawled lazily, "I do believe you have just pissed her off and considering how she looked almost exactly like my mother before she was widowed, again, I would not relish being in your shoes," he informed her with an unpleasant smirk, Pansy had always annoyed him on some level.

Really, she wasn't inbred to the same degree as Draco, but somehow she ended up even stupider and obtuse than even Vincent whose father had married his first cousin.

* * *

It wasn't that they were Racist.

He knew entirely too many of those to be offended by this point – heck, practically every Shinobi was Xenophobic to the point of murderous – it was more the fact that they had no _basis_ for their hate!

He sighed and rubbed a finger across Airi's angular skull. If it were something justified, such as the happenings in Mizu then he would be a lot more understanding and tolerant of their beliefs but all the History books he had combed through just had no basis for that hatred. None at all, just that it was long and bitter and deeply rooted, not in fear as he had at first assumed, but out of sheer arrogance and the belief that because of their special Talents that they had more of a right to exist on this earth than their mundane counterparts.

Having seen Muggle London, Haku would have pointed out that the reverse was much more true, while the Wizarding world had stagnated in their superiority complexes, the Muggle one had flourished with their open mindedness and determination to advance.

Briefly, the dark haired male contemplated how Zabuza-sama would have taken to this world, how he would react to his sudden wealth, the mystery behind just _how_ Haku had inherited a Kekkei Genkai without having a single drop of their blood, this Boy-Who-Lived nonsense and the school of Magic...

Haku shook his head and laughed lightly, the former Kiri-nin would have beheaded Dumbledore and carried on with his life as usual, perhaps joining that new Village in the Country of Rice, they were apparently always looking for Nuke-nin and Kekkei Genkais were always welcome. If it had not been for the presence of one Orochimaru, then Zabuza-sama probably would have gone, but there was bad blood between him and the Snake Sannin. And he didn't trust the paedophilic Shinobi with his apprentice.

The Quasi-Kunoichi glanced to the nearby window, at the grey and rain streaked world outside before shaking his head and making his way back to Tsunade-sama's train compartment. He ignored the look of poison on Ron's face as he slid the door open and entered, he merely thought it to be the younger teenager's disgust at his preference of clothing.

"Are you alright, Haku?" Shizune asked, catching the odd mixed expression of melancholy and mirth on her friend's face.

He nodded, "Just wondering what Zabuza-sama would have made of all this," he admitted, not noticing the way both Ginny and Ron sat a little straighter, they were both intensely curious about this '_Zabuzisana_' who raised Haku.

Shizune pursed her lips for a moment, "How _would_ he have reacted?" she asked.

Haku chuckled, "Killed everyone the moment he found out they were lying to us, stolen the money and gone back home," he answered without hesitation.

"Something I'm beginning to think that we should have done in the first place," Tsunade muttered resentfully as she tugged unhappily on her Kimono.

Haku didn't say '_I told you so_', he didn't have to.

* * *

The storm was really in full swing by the time the Hogwarts Express began to slow to a stop, the dark malevolent skies growling with thunder and flashing with trapped lightning that on occasion lanced down in a brilliant display of destructive power to lick at the spires of the Castle. Haku's eyes burned with the after images as he stared out of the window, hugging Airi to his chest as the Train finally came to a stop at the station and all the students began to riot around them. He had not bothered to change into his uniform, he had already spoken it over with Tsunade-sama and the Sannin had agreed with his decision to remain in his Kimono and Furisodes as they were easier to move in than the cumbersome robes of the uniform. And while there was little chance of fighting, a Shinobi's paranoia was not something to be neglected – regardless of how '_safe_' the environment is supposed to be.

When Haku found out his house, he would charm his clothing to match their colours.

The only problem now would be the dormitories... Haku couldn't stay in them, he couldn't share sleeping space with a group of loud, undisciplined, civilians. He couldn't. He might kill them by accident during those precious split seconds between sleep and wakefulness, before his brain realised that Zabuza-sama wasn't there because he was already dead and that he was in a different country entirely with his new Mentor, a woman who taught him how to Heal so that no one would have to lose their most Precious Person like him again.

Shizune gently touched his shoulder, "Do you want me to take Airi-chan for you?" she asked softly, brushing her knuckles soothingly against his cheek. Haku nodded wordlessly and held the docile rabbit out to her, Shizune smiled and gathered the rabbit close to her along with Tonton, the two creatures snuffling at each other briefly before settling, unperturbed at their close proximity. Tradition states that new students had to cross the Lake before being Sorted into their various Houses, due to Shizune and Tsunade not actually being students they were permitted to use the carriages to get up to the castle while Haku was forced to journey with the Academy students – who were _much_ older than he had been expecting. Good grief, they were the same age as Naruto-kun who was already a Genin and these children were only just _starting_ their Training.

If this were a Hidden Village, Haku did not doubt for one moment that they would have been wiped out due to this idiotic and wasteful practice. Thank goodness they weren't a village, they had this Kekkei Genkai but they only began to learn how to use it in the pre-teenage years, they didn't even have any physical training before hand! Half of them did not even know of this world until two months ago!

Haku shook his head in silent disgust as he stepped out of the Compartment and followed the bellowing voice summoning the First Years toward him.

One little girl looked up and sneered at him, her pretty little face twisting, "This is for first years, or are you stupid as well as ill-bred, Mudblood?" she demanded, her light voice thick with scorn.

Haku looked down at her, with the rain and the darkness, she couldn't see through her glasses, he knelt down and took them off her, ignoring her spluttering and grasping hands as he calmly slipped them into the front pocket of her robes, "You don't want to lose those on the boat, Ojochan," he told her warmly.

A racist eleven-year-old, how horrible, she was merely parroting the words and beliefs her parents had impressed upon her since birth. It was sad really, she was merely an echo of their beliefs, not even her own person. He couldn't hate her or treat her with cruelty for that misguided blind faith, he was guilty of it as well in regards to Zabuza-sama.

She spluttered but was unable to speak as a very large man came over, his dark eyes glinting with warmth, "An' you must be tha' Princess's Apprentice, righ' missy?" he boomed out cheerfully. Haku got to his feet and laughed lightly, craning his head to get a better look at the Giant before him.

"That I am," he agreed, winking at the eleven year old when he heard her gasp in realisation, her pale face blossoming bright red as she realised she had just foul mouthed one of the Princess's Entourage. "Dumbledore-hakase said that I was to journey with the First Years across the lake."

Hagrid nodded, "We got an odd number so I figger ye could go wit' tha last boat. Only two wee'uns ter keep an eye on," he told the young Shinobi who nodded and bowed politely before the large man turned and made his way to the foremost boat – due to his immense size, he had to ride alone.

Giving the little first year girl – a Slytherin for certain he assumed – a cheeky little smile, Haku made his way to the tiny boat and the two first years clinging to the sides as the turbulent lake waters threatened to capsize them. He hopped in and smiled at the tiny pair, both boys and neither of them looked pleased to be in the boat in this weather – even less so with the older boy in the boat with them.

"Ready? FORWARD!" Hagrid called over the sudden snarl of thunder in the air as all the boats lurched forward against the waves, making one of the boys squeak and latch onto the calm Shinobi's sleeve, scooting against the one spot of calm in their boat.

Haku noticed the trouble before anyone else.

A little first year boy, absolutely minuscule, was leaning out of his boat with fearless boyish enthusiasm, apparently having spotted something moving in the water. Haku had already slipped free of the two eleven year olds when he saw the boy's balance shift, without thinking the young Shinobi raced across the turbulent waves just as the boy pitched into the murky water with a shriek. Several girls screamed while the boys shouted for the Giant man who lead the fleet of boats, Haku paid them no mind as he lunged into the water after the boy, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and wrenching him out of the water and free from the grasp of the large tentacled beast that threatened to drag him under the water. Haku launched himself into the air, Chakra pumping into his feet to compensate for the extra weight in the form of a screaming eleven year old as the tentacle stretched up after them.

Fingers suddenly bristling with needles, Haku flung them as hard as he could at the questing limb, they all bounced off but the pinpricks of pain were apparently enough to deter the creature from attempting to grab at his prey again.

The white clad Shinobi landed with a crouch on the surface of the water, one arm still wrapped protectively about the eleven year old child, brown eyes wary as he observed the water and felt it through his feet, nothing approached them, it seemed to be clear.

Ignoring the wide eyed stares, Haku gently set the child back into the boat, "Perhaps now your curiosity will be kept on a better leash, hm?" he teased the boy who blushed and grinned up at him toothily, not for a moment did the Ice Nin believe that the boy had learned his lesson. He was probably as curious as a basket of kittens and even more prone to trouble at that! Chuckling and shaking his head, the Shinobi ruffled his hair and made his way to Hagrid, walking alongside the Giant's boat to explain the situation as they continued their trek along the lake, the young Shinobi keeping an eye on the students and the water to prevent another attempted snatching by the creature – no matter what Hagrid said about the creature being friendly, Haku was not about to trust any animal with an untrained, helpless child.

Finally, they reached dry land and it was a subdued and awe-filled group of children that met Professor McGonagall along with one cross dressing Harry Potter who looked at her with such serene calm that for a moment she wondered if Albus was wrong and had brought someone completely different. Neither Lily nor James had displayed such calm grace at the world around them.

Quickly, they were ushered into a side room to await the Feast, Haku was already trying to do his best for the small students shivering and sneezing miserable lot that they were. They must have been cold, what a foolish thing to do, to take them across the water in such weather and then not even provide warm clothing or towels in which to dry themselves when they got in. They could quite easily catch a cold!

The boy he rescued from the water clung to his side like a baby chimp would to its mother and continued to do so even as they were called into the Great Hall for their Sorting ceremony.

It was impressive, Haku would give it that, gold plates and cutlery, the ceiling enchanted to appear as the night sky outside as it was – like an overgrown skylight. He could see Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai sat at the table on Dumbledore's right side, the guests of honour, with Tonton and Airi at their feet and Snape-sensei sat beside Shizune with his dark eyes locked on Haku's face. The Shinobi offered him a warm smile and a slight inclination of his head in greeting, an action that was mirrored by the Potions Professor ever so slightly before the Ice-nin's attention was captured by the _singing_ Hat.

What manner of Genjutsu was this?

Subtly making a handseal in his sopping wet sleeve, the Shinobi released a burst of Chakra in the hopes of breaking the illusion, but the hat just kept singing. He bit down on his tongue until he tasted blood and yet the damnable rag kept warbling as though it... Haku did not think he would ever truly come to accept the eccentricities of this world, in fact, he was fairly sure he would go insane long before he ever did. And he rather enjoyed being sane.

Eventually the Hat ceased singing amidst polite applause from the rest of the student body who were all watching the elderly woman with the thistles in her hat unrolling a long scroll.

"When I call your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool," she informed them, her tone of voice brooking no disagreements or commentary or complaint as her eyes pinned them to the spot, "When the Hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.

"_Ackerley, Stewart!_" one of the boys who had been in the boat along with Haku trembled slightly as he wriggled his way out of the tight knit crowd and sat gingerly upon the stool, the wide brim of the singing Hat dropping onto his head and practically swallowing it, only his nose prevented it from falling to the same level as his chin.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat bellowed a moment before it was hoiked off the first year's head and the house of Blue and Bronze broke into polite applause as he stumbled over to join their ranks.

"_Baddock, Malcolm!_"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"_Branstone, Eleanor!_" the rude little girl from earlier – her glasses now perched on the tip of her nose – hurried forward and sat herself down eagerly on the stool, the Hat swallowing her eyes for all of a moment, a moment that seemed to stretch before –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the poor girl looked traumatised with this proclamation but never the less was chivvied off to the house of Yellow and Black.

"_Cauldwell, Owen!_" the second boy who had been in the boat with Haku squeezed out of the crowd and sat on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Haku smiled at him when he caught the nervous look the child gave him as he staggered to his new house as they applauded his appointment politely.

"_Creevey, Dennis!_" the tiny child who fell into the Lake reluctantly unpeeled himself from Haku's side and skittered to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The house of the Brave and Noble, a good house for his curious Kitten.

Slowly but surely each of the students were Sorted, some took a while and others barely touched the Hat before it shrieked out their destination, Haku found himself having to offer silent encouragement to more than one eleven year old as their large frightened eyes sought his as they made their way to their new Houses. Whatever for the Shinobi didn't know – he hardly knew that the act of saving Dennis Creevey from a Lake Monster and walking on water had secured him a place in the First Year's hearts as not only a hero but also someone who would protect them.

The P's came and went and Haku allowed himself to relax, no doubt Tsunade's threats had been heeded by Dumbledore-hakase for once.

"_Whitby, Kevin!_"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Haku took a deep breath when at long last, only he remained, stood amidst the curious and fascinated stares of the other students, some who recognised him from the Daily Prophet and others wondering what a teenager was doing being Sorted.

"_Yuukinari, Haku!_" the Deputy Headmistress summoned.

Making his way to the stool, the incredibly short stool designed for eleven year olds, Haku gracefully folded his legs and took a seat, hands folded demurely in his lap with his feet tucked to one side. The hat descended and Haku physically had to prevent himself from yanking it off and setting it on fire when he heard the voice tickle inside his head.

'_I wouldn't advise that Yuukinari-san,_' at least it spoke Japanese, '_Indeed, the knowledge is here in your head, I'm enchanted so that there can be no mistakes in the Sorting Process. Now, let us find where you belong, hm? _

'_Not a bad mind, not a bad mind at all. Very smart and incredibly driven, oh yes, there is no room for slacking in you is there? A great deal of talent sleeps within you still my child, such talent and yet no desire to use it for yourself. _

_'Cunning yes, brave – incredibly so, a nobler soul I have not seen for some time and a thirst for knowledge that would rival even that of Miss Granger and the Lady Ravenclaw herself. Oh my yes._

_'Where to put you though my boy? I believe you already know this answer don't you? Every action you have taken, every step that brought you forward, every drop of blood on your hands,_' Haku winced here, '_All for that one all encompassing thing._

_'Your loyalty and love for Momochi Zabuza. Indeed, there was no doubt in your mind, was there? You knew where you would go._' He did.

'_Then let's not keep you any longer._

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

**As if there was even a doubt.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Resonance**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

The Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers at the Hat's declaration, applauding happily as Haku got to his feet and handed the Sorting Hat back to Professor McGonagall with a polite inclination of his head.

Brown eyes flickered across the table before landing on Cedric and he smiled, at least there would be someone he was familiar with in his new house. The Shinobi quickly made his way over and sat down beside the beaming brunet who whispered a quick greeting before falling silent as the Sorting came to a finish and Dumbledore-_hakase_ got to his feet, no doubt to address the students.

"I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his voice echoing around the silently expectant hall. "_Tuck in_."

"Here, here!" Haku could hear Ron call approvingly from the Gryffindor table as food seemed to quite literally blossom on the golden serving plates and dishes in front of them, making the Quasi-Kunoichi jerk backwards with a particularly vile expletive squeaking out of his mouth. Certainly not one he would have ever uttered around Tsunade-sama or Naruto-kun.

Cedric just laughed at his reaction.

"How did..." Haku trailed off, suspiciously lifting the corner of the nearest plate, when he found nothing beneath it he arranged his fingers to break the Genjutsu only to feel Shizune's Chakra spike in a Release Technique as well, the sensation of her Chakra washed over him like a ripple of cooling lukewarm water but nothing wavered or broke. He bit his tongue again and tasted blood. This was no Genjutsu. "Where did all of this come from? Is it even safe to eat?" he asked, looking at the still snickering Cedric with wide eyes.

He nodded, reaching out and ladling some chicken nuggets onto Haku's plate, "Yes, its all perfectly safe. The Elves in the Kitchens would never even consider sending up sub par food," he explained to the 'girl' who genuinely seemed alarmed by the sudden appearance of the food. He wondered why she was so suspicious of it, usually most Muggleborns were so amazed and immediately coined it to magic that they dug in purely out of excitement to see if there was anything magical about the food.

"Elves? As in House Elves?" Haku asked with a brief frown, "I didn't know Hogwarts had them. How can they be tied to a place when there is no owner and the Headmaster legally isn't allowed to bond with them?"

Cedric blinked before smiling, "So you looked into the situation, did you?"

He nodded, a vaguely offended look crossing his face, "Of course I did." It was one thing to willingly devote yourself to servitude, or slavery, but it was quite another to be _forced_ into it as most Elves were – despite their eagerness.

The Hufflepuff smiled apologetically as he pushed the bowl of chips towards the Shinobi who hesitantly began to dish himself up some of the foreign foods. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say you wouldn't. Its just that a few Muggleborn who find out about the Elves kick off about slavery and such without even giving a passing thought for how its survived this long if it were so evil." He shrugged and Haku got the distinct impression he was forcing himself not to look at someone near-by, apparently one of these Muggleborns was still a student here. "Our House Founder, Helga Hufflepuff, set up a clause in the school, it was to offer shelter to any House Elf, Centaur, Veela, Goblin, Half-Breed or Being who requested Sanctuary away from an abusive or dangerous environment. The Castle Enchantments protect them. Hogwarts currently has the largest Elf population in Europe and sadly, it isn't getting bigger."

The Shinobi frowned as he mechanically ate, noticing very little about his food save that it wasn't poisoned or drugged, "How is that a bad thing? Surely its good that no more abused Beings are showing up on the steps..."

The Hufflepuff looked a little upset, "Because, the Beings in such bad conditions now believe its their lot in life, that its their pleasure to be treated so poorly. To expect it. To even harm themselves when their Abusers aren't there to do it for them for whatever imagined slight. Some Elves have been so badly treated that they will immediately try to harm themselves for even _thinking_ poorly of their Masters."

Haku's mouth immediately felt like it was full of ash.

He remembered a time, not long after Zabuza-sama had started training him, when he too behaved like that. Bitter and frightened thoughts would consume him the moment the campfire went out and sleep consumed the Mist Shinobi and Haku would be left awake to wonder and hiss malicious thoughts at the other man, and in horror over what he had just thought, Haku stabbed himself with a senbon. Not deep, it didn't even bleed much, but it happened again and again and again until he didn't even need to physically harm himself. He would feel pain in his heart if he thought badly of Zabuza-sama. Such pain that... sometimes to be stabbed with a senbon would have been preferable.

He set his knife and fork down, "_Wakarimasu_," he murmured, appetite lost.

Cedric seemed to realise that the conversation at reached a sore point and offered the other teenager an apologetic smile which was waved off without comment. The rest of the dinner passed with Haku listening in on the conversations around him, gathering information about everything and everyone. He learned that Susan Bones was the niece of a highranking official who worked with Magical Law enforcement, Madam Bones possibly? A boy called Zacharius Smith had some kind of superiority complex because evidentially he could trace his family roots back to Helga Hufflepuff herself.

When the last of the puddings vanished, crumbs and all, leaving the golden dish ware sparklingly clean and Haku thoroughly interested in learning just how as he hated doing the Washing up, Dumbledore-hakase climbed to his feet and the muttering and buzzing of conversation throughout the Great Hall faded into respectful silence so only the sound of the storm outside could be heard raging against the Castle walls.

"So!" the man declared, beaming at everyone around him, "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs." Idly, Haku wondered why the Purebloods behaved as though everything Muggle was beneath them when even their toys were just Magical versions of the ones that Muggles created, patented and played with. "The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." Haku would definitely be double checking that but judging by the way the Headmaster's mouth twitched he doubted that anyone would bother, or that anyone ever had.

Never the less, he forged on with the announcements.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." The instant uproar from several students and the buzz of conversation swept through the hall like a hissing tidal wave as the teenagers gasped in shock and horror, several appearing to be on the very edge of mutiny. A good number of Gryffindors being the most vocal even as Cedric added his own voice to the disapproving chorus of unhappy students. The headmaster acted as if he hadn't heard them, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I'm sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts – "

A deafening roar of thunder and the sound of the doors leading into the Great Hall banging open cut him off and made Haku jump so badly that his legs curled up under him so was crouched on the bench he had been sitting on a split second ago with a fist-load of needles bristling between his fingers as he stared at the man stood in the doorway. Everyone was suddenly looking over at him as the lightning forked across the sky, just in time to catch his grizzled face as he shook his head free of the heavy hood he had worn to shield himself from the rain. Haku smiled and relaxed at the familiar sight of Moody-san, secreting the needles away within his clothing and sitting down properly as the ex-Auror began to make his way up to Dumbledore.

That was when the Ice Nin started frowning. Something wasn't right.

Moody-san usually moved with a lot more grace than that, having travelled with the man through the Elemental Countries during the Summer he was quite familiar with his body posture and movements. True the stormy and not to mention cold weather could attribute some of his lacking grace due to the heavy scarring on the man's body but not that much, he moved like he was wholly unfamiliar with his peg-leg and the differences in weight and flexibility of his prosthetic limb were discomforting to him, not _uncomfortable_ in a physical sense, but not something he liked. Moody hadn't given a hoot nor a hollar about it when Haku saw him last, indeed, he seemed to appreciate the limb more than his flesh and blood one for the simple fact that it was not only expendable but also durable. Plus, he got discount on shoes he had once joked.

Watching the man, perhaps more intensely and less morbidly than the rest of the students, he spoke briefly with Dumbledore yet he couldn't make out what was being said, their mouths were obscured though from what he could _gather_ Moody had done a cursory inspection of the school grounds before coming in. Sounded like something Moody would do. He glanced to Shizune-senpai who was frowning and Tsunade-sama who was scowling frightfully as her knife sharp honey brown eyes pinned themselves to Moody, watching as he took the seat Dumbledore indicated and used his own personal cutlery to eat and even drank from his hipflask. Both familiar behaviours, but there was something... Moody was quite used to pulling knives and forks from his pockets, being clumsy and awkward while pulling them out was a new one, Shinobi sharp eyes picked out the way both had snagged on the fabric and left marks. Even tearing some of the threading of his pocket.

The hall was silent as Dumbledore introduced their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Haku, along with Shizune-senpai and Hagrid were the only ones to applaud aside from Tsunade-sama who was still scowling suspiciously as she studied Moody-hakase. The man seemed indifferent to his less than warm welcome as he took another mouthful from his hipflask.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore began again, loudly, to gather the attention of the appalled students as they gaped disbelievingly at Moody, "we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" blurted Fred Weasley from over on the Gryffindor table, very nearly jumping out of his seat as he stared at the Headmaster. All the tension in the hall since Moody-hakase's arrival was shattered like fine porcelain at that comment as laughter broke out amidst the teenagers, even Dumbledore laughed appreciatively at the red head's exclamation.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr Weasley. Though, now you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar – " McGonagall-hakase cleared her throat meaningfully, and loudly, as she frowned disapprovingly at the headmaster, only the faint twitch to her mouth betraying her own private amusement as he subsided rather like a kicked puppy, "Er – but maybe this is not the time, no, where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament. Well, some of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanations, and allow their attention to wander freely," he declared jovially, practically beaming down at them.

Haku tried to pay attention, he did, but the scowl on Tsunade-sama's face was becoming more and more pronounced the longer she observed Moody-hakase, so something _had_ to be wrong, they had gotten along rather well during the journey to Uzugakure no Sato. Well enough for Shizune-senpai and himself to make some light hearted teasing comments regarding him, comments that got their teacher and friend to turn pink and defensive. A flustered Tsunade-sama was an oddly cute one.

The prize money of the Tournament, once mentioned, immediately pulled his Master's attention away from the suspicious teacher and back onto Dumbledore in such a jarring fashion it would have made anyone who didn't know the woman somewhat disorientated. Just like Zabuza-sama, though for different reasons Haku noted with a slightly pained sigh, rubbing the tingling scar upon his chest again. Such a shame the age line would prevent him from joining, he couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed her immediately deflate at the minimum age requirements, Haku wasn't old enough to enter and being both faculty, neither she or Shizune could.

After informing them that the other competing schools would be arriving in October, they were chivvied off to bed.

"C'mon Haku, I'll show you to the dorms," Cedric told him with a friendly smile. The quasi-Kunoichi shook his head, smiling apologetically.

"_Gomen_, ah, sorry, Cedric-kun. But I will be staying in the same quarters as Tsunade-sama. I would be a danger to whomever I shared a room with due to my training, I may end up attacking someone accidentally before I can come to grips with my surroundings," he explained nervously, "I would love to know where the Common Room is, if you would please show me tomorrow morning after breakfast? I would like to meet my yearmates and everyone else in the house," he admitted, hopefully and yet a little fearfully, not wanting to upset any of them because he couldn't sleep in the Badger's Den like a true member of the house.

Cedric nodded, smiling gently, "I'll tell them, Professor Sprout already knows, I assume?" he asked, receiving a nod, as far as Haku was aware, the staff members knew that he would be staying with his Teacher, as was only right and proper. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early for breakfast. Then I'll take you down to the den and give you a quick fly-by tour of the castle before escorting you to class, how does that sound?"

"That sounds great, thank you very much Cedric-kun," he said, bowing formally in gratitude before the two parted ways, Cedric to help hustle the first-years out of the Great Hall and Haku over to his teacher who had started to scowl frightfully at Moody-hakase again. "Tsunade-sama?"

"That is _not_ Moody-san," the blonde woman growled under her breath, glaring at the man and making Haku blink in surprise and check the man's Chakra.

_Kami-sama_, she was right! He looked identical, right down to the tiniest of details, he had mimicked his general personal details and habits, his speech patters and even quirks, but his Chakra network was completely different, erratic, damaged almost. Not to mention the discrepancies in his body language and movements.

Airi skittered to his side and pressed against his foot, picking her up, Haku observed the man and watched as Dumbledore dismissed him to his quarters before turning to them.

"That isn't Moody-san," Tsunade declared as soon as she was certain the man was out of earshot and before Dumbledore could open his mouth, "His Chakra is different, his body language is awkward and messed up, even his _scent_ is off. That is not Moody-san."

Dumbledore's eyes traitorously flickered over to Haku, to a normal person, a civilian, it would not have been noticed, but they were Shinobi, it was as obvious as Naruto-kun's 'Kill Me' orange jumpsuit that the man was hiding something and he didn't want Haku to know what it was. Frowning, the quasi-Kunoichi turned to the nearest teacher, Snape-san.

"Snape-sensei, would you be kind enough to show me to Tsunade-sama's room please? I would like to make some preliminary security measures and my Master would like a word with the Headmaster in the mean time," he informed the sour man who, after glancing sharply at Dumbledore who at least had the grace to flush a little sheepishly at his transparency, nodded sharply and gestured for the dark haired Hufflepuff to follow him.

They made their way up the marble staircase in silence for a time, "I had not anticipated your placement being in Hufflepuff," he admitted quietly as he stepped over a particular step, "Be careful, that is a trick step, it will grab your ankle and refuse to let go," he warned as Haku hopped over it.

"Ah, thank you. In all honesty, there was no doubt in my mind," he explained as they turned down a corridor on what he believed was the sixth floor, "It may seem unhealthy but I have... I have a dependent personality," he admitted, "If Tsunade-sama had not come into my life, I probably would have committed suicide after Zabuza-sama's death, regardless of his final orders for me to finish his work in our home country."

Snape glanced over his shoulder at the young man, he had heard of this Zabuza-sama before now, known the man was a criminal who took Mr Yuukinari in and raised him before dying in a fight, he knew that the man had made the youngster utterly dependent on him and he also knew that Dumbledore was attempting to turn that dependence to his advantage. The fact that such a thing could actually succeed, frightened Snape because he was actually finding himself becoming rather fond of the soft-spoken and level headed young man who saw the world in all the shades of grey that he, that Dumbledore and so many of the Wizarding World forgot existed.

"The headmaster will attempt to turn that loyalty onto himself," he warned softly.

"I know. He will not succeed. He has done nothing that would earn or deserve it." A small, somewhat sardonic smirk curled on Haku's lips, "If anything, he has prompted me into wanting to prod him with sharp objects more than anything."

It was a good thing there were no students in the halls to hear the Potion Master's startled bark of laughter, the Portraits around them never-the-less gave the dark haired man stunned looks of astonishment as he snickered under his breath.

"When the urge becomes unable to control, please inform me and allow me to watch. I assure you it has been a long desire of many people to... ah, prod the headmaster with pointy objects," he echoed, mouth curled in black amusement. Haku inclined his head, pleased that he had managed to make the other man laugh with his out of character honesty, Snape-san had been through a lot, he needed more light in his life, more warmth. The Ice Nin wondered if he would be interested in joining himself and Shizune-senpai when they practice and study poisons and other compounds and mixtures unique to the Hidden Countries, he had most certainly been enthusiastic when they spoke of the matter on the way to Uzugakure no Sato.

"This is your room," the black haired Wizard announced as they came to a stop in front of a large tapestry, "There is no password but you can assign one instead of merely pulling the correct thread," he explained as he pointed to a Unicorn and the loose white thread at the tip of its horn, Haku frowned thoughtfully. "Just pull this, not too hard though, the Unicorn will be upset," he warned as he gave the loose thread a light jerk, causing the unicorn in the tapestry to rear back on its hind legs and run to the side of the fabric – pulling it aside and revealing a thin passage way wide enough for only the one person about fifteen feet long, leading into what looked to be a rather attractive room.

"Is there any way of using both the password and the thread? Make it so that one won't work without the other?" Haku asked curiously, he would sleep a lot better if he knew that a lucky guess wasn't going to get anyone into their chambers.

Snape nodded and gestured for the unicorn to come back, the horse shook itself and trotted back into place where the Potions Master prodded one of its ears with his wand, "Say your password."

Haku looked down at Airi, at the scar on her forehead and smiled, "_Narutokun_," he decided, no one would think of it, no one would even be able to guess it. It was perfect. Snape nodded and prodded the Unicorn again who nodded and snorted in a surprisingly realistic fashion and bowed its head in Haku's direction, the quasi-Kunoichi bowing back, if only out of reflex.

The Wizard nodded, "I will see you tomorrow at breakfast Ms Yuukinari," he told the Shinobi with a polite nod.

"Goodnight professor, pleasant dreams," the dark haired teenager told him before pulling the thread and saying the password, requesting the Unicorn remain open so that Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai could find their way in before stepping inside.

The rooms were simple, nice, but very... different. Stone floors with fur rugs, lumpy looking chairs with red upholstery, a large fire in the middle of the room with two flights of stairs flanking it, one going up, the other down, there were windows, wide and multipanneled offering a beautiful view of the Lake and the Forest. Haku smiled before looking down stairs, a pleasant bathroom greeted him along with a small closet that he mentally decided would be Weapon and Scroll storage. Upstairs were two bedrooms, one was rather grand and done in shades of crimson and gold with black wooden furnishings, clearly this was meant to be Tsunade-sama's room, Haku made quick work of setting traps and Fuuinjutsu seals to prevent spying, eavesdropping and anything else he could think of. He hadn't yet figured out how to combine Ancient Runes and Fuuinjutsu together but he was able to include one Ancient Rune based ward to the room that would repel anyone meaning Tsunade-sama harm, this he carved into the door and window frames. The second room was a little larger but had two beds, it was done in soothing blues and greens with creamy lavender trimmings, it was a pleasant room but Haku still performed the same safety measures as he did in Tsunade-sama's room before moving on to the rest of the room.

By the time he was finished, Airi had fallen asleep in front of the fire which had died down to embers and Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai were just walking through the door with Tonton leading the way, having followed him via his scent.

Explaining the entry methods into the room and the security he had set up the three of them made quick work of unsealing their belongings and having a quick bath before going to bed, tomorrow would be another day and if Haku was reading Tsunade-sama's facial expressions correctly, it wasn't going to be an enjoyable experience for her youngest apprentice, especially when early morning training was going to roll around.

He winced in his sleep.

* * *

**And ta'dah! This chapter was rather difficult to churn out but I managed, I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Wakarimasu – I understand in japanese. Wakarimasen/Wakarinai – I don't understand in japanese. I thought it would be a little important to include some cultural and language differences in this, at least to begin with, Haku will slip up and speak in Japanese without meaning to, English may have been the language he was born to but it isn't the one he learned to speak first, so he'll make mistakes.**


	13. Important Notice

**PLEASE READ**

I know this isn't the Chapter that I promised I would get done (eventually) but there are a number of reasons for this and one all important one as well.

I will get to the point: **I want to rewrite this.**

If you'll look up at the publish date, it'll tell you that I uploaded this in 09. The majority was written a good two, maybe three years earlier, forgotten, found and then revived. I know this because the original notes were written while I was on a plane flight from Japan along with the rest of my Japanese Class when I was in college at 17 (I'm 23 now).

That makes it a total of almost six years since I conceptualised this and began to write.

Rereading it now, I cringe in embarrassment. Its got a lot of untouched potential, things I could expand on, not to mention with the recently released Naruto Chapters I could improve it exponentially. Add to that, in terms of culture, it is grossly incorrect. I've become a little more aware of Japanese culture recently and I hope to use that in the rewrite, expand more on the connections and people that Haku and Zabuza came into contact with and then carried through with Tsunade. I want to dig into the History of Rikudo Sennin, the Elemental Nations, Biju and the Wizards all together.

Right now, Resonance is... Nothing more than a bird with crippled wings. It could have flown high and done a lot but my inexperience and lack of writing ability – not to mention my inability to keep track of notes, thoughts, characters, events – ruined it in the end.

I know some people will be disappointed in this choice, sceptical even that I will manage to follow through on this promised rewrite when Reignition failed so spectacularly. However, there is a difference between Reignition and Resonance and that is the manga they are based on. Naruto canon has so much room for improvement that when combined with Harry Potter its a playing field of possibilities. I love One Piece too much to be able to make it better, I adore it the way it is and it does tie up all the loose ends as it goes. The group dynamics don't really allow for another member to slide in.

**So will this be rewritten?** Yes.

**Will it be better than the original?** I would certainly hope so.

**Are you going to give up?** No. I have absolutely no intention of doing so.

**Where will it be?** I'll be working on rewriting the Chapters already up before I upload anything, extracts will be put onto my Facebook page every now and again, but until I've rewritten everything already done, I'm not uploading it. It will be on FFnet as usual but under a new story-title so you can still enjoy this one should you wish.

Now, that's all from me, I have to get back to my Uni work. Final Deadline is next week and as soon as Saturday rolls around I'll be laughing. So, hard work now on the important stuff, stories will happen next week. XDD

Sorry guys, but I'm putting my education ahead of stories. This, and possibly family requirements, will be the only thing that I will put them on hold for. Stay safe and I hope you tune in again when I've got the new chapters up and running.


End file.
